


Because I'm Stupid

by Nana_Cassal



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Boys In Love, Casual Sex, Coffee Shops, Drama, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Models, Past Relationship(s), Romance, Temporarily Unrequited Love, They deserve a story with happy end, Yaoi, high school student, short-fic
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2019-07-10 12:18:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 38,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15949202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nana_Cassal/pseuds/Nana_Cassal
Summary: Era solo una noche de copas, se suponía que nada malo tendría porqué pasar… Definitivamente el haberse acostado con ese adonis de cabello rubio y bonitos ojos verdes no era parte del plan.





	1. Dumby

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Banana Fish pertenece a Akimi Yoshida.

* * *

**ǀ** **_B_ ** _ecause **I** ’m **S** tupid _ **ǀ**

* * *

 

.

.

.

 _Capítulo 1:_ **Dumby**

.

Comenzó a sentirse mareado luego del quinto trago. Hizo una mueca al terminar su copa y creyó escuchar a Yut-Lung reír a su izquierda. Lo ignoró por completo. Hablar tan solo delataría su estado y le daría a su amigo más motivos para burlarse.

—La fiesta apenas comienza, Eiji —mencionó otro de sus acompañantes, el amigo de su amigo del cual desconocía el nombre.

Mientras el leve mareo se dispersaba se preguntó el motivo por el que aceptó asistir a esa improvisada _reunión_. Él no era de ese tipo de ambientes, jamás bebía más de dos vasos de alcohol ni le era entretenido restregar su cuerpo con el de otra persona mientras simulaban bailar. Aunque el mismo Yut a veces lo catalogara como aburrido, Eiji era más bien el tipo de chico que pasaba la noche del viernes devorando series de Netflix o en veladas en casa de sus amigos más íntimos.

Y entonces lo recordó. Todas sus metidas de pata siempre llevaban a su amigo de la infancia de por medio y esta vez no fue la excepción. Justo ahora rememoraba el momento en que Yut lo retó, replicándole que no era tan buen amigo si no accedía a acompañarlo a aquella cita que agendó con un desconocido por Internet. No importó cuántas veces Eiji objetara lo peligroso que era acceder a asistir a ese tipo de encuentros, al final Yut fue mucho más convincente con sus argumentos de ser hermanos de distinta madre y conocerse desde preescolar.

Y así fue cómo terminó su noche de fin de semana al lado de su mejor amigo, la cita de este y el desconocido con el que habían finiquitado esa especie de salida doble.

Peor suerte no podía tener.

Con el transcurrir de la noche, Yut lo dejó de lado a causa de lo bien que las cosas estaban resultándole con su ligue. Y el tipo desconocido, sin querer perder tiempo y ya con un muy evidente estado de ebriedad, no paraba de coquetearle como el que no quiere la cosa.

Al final Eiji se aburrió de sus manoseos para nada discretos y se alejó de la mesa con la excusa de ir al baño. Dentro del cubículo volvió a maldecirse por dejar que lo envolvieran tan fácilmente. También pensó en irse; llamar a un taxi y volver a casa sonaba tentador, pero entonces recordó la mentira que le había inventado a su madre acerca de solo ir a ver películas a casa de su amigo, además su progenitora entraría en estado de pánico al verlo llegar de la nada y con un evidente olor a alcohol. Otro recordatorio de que necesitaba independizarse ya.

Se dirigió al grifo y mojó un poco su cara. Lo mejor era dejar de pensar un rato. Vamos, tenía diecinueve años, no podía dárselas de aguafiestas toda su vida. Estaba en un antro bastante concurrido, tenía pase VIP, su última relación había terminado hace un buen tiempo y ese momento nunca volvería a presentársele en la vida.

Salió renovado, quizá el alcohol dándole el golpe de euforia a destiempo. Se acercó a un mesero y le pidió otra copa para tomársela de un solo trago. Esta vez no fue un mareo lo que sintió sino más bien una corriente eléctrica recorrerle todo el cuerpo. Quiso tomarse eso como una buena señal e intercedió a otro camarero para volver a robarse otra copa.

Al final no supo cuánto tomó, tampoco dónde habían ido a parar sus acompañantes. Tan solo era consciente de lo feliz que de pronto se sentía, que debía aprender a disfrutar más cada minuto y que restregarse con ese tipo rubio mientras simulaban bailar era magnífico.

Su nuevo amigo le pidió en un susurro ir a un lugar más privado y Eiji, sintiéndose más valiente que de costumbre, aceptó. Salieron del antro y caminaron hasta el bonito coche rojo de su supuesto ligue y ambos se montaron hacia un rumbo desconocido, al menos para él.

El camino transcurrió entre las luces neón de la ciudad hasta llegar a un complejo de departamentos que le pareció precioso. Bajaron, atravesaron una recepción, ingresaron a un elevador y pasaron por una puerta. El departamento al que arribaron era todavía más bonito que la fachada del lugar y por un momento se preguntó si no se había metido con la persona equivocada. No obstante cualquier cuestión dejó de importar cuando aquel chico lo apresó entre sus brazos y lo llevó entre besos a su habitación.

Eiji sintió su espalda caer en un colchón suave. Su amigo se colocó encima suyo y fue hasta ese momento en que pudo analizarlo con detenimiento. No cabía duda de que esa noche estuvo de suerte, ¡su conquista era ridículamente guapo! Le causaba cierto regocijo saber que el siguiente tipo con el que jugaría bajo las sábanas era poseedor de tan bonitos ojos.

Entre besos y caricias furtivas la ropa fue desapareciendo de su piel, de igual manera no se quedó atrás e hizo lo mismo con la del otro chico. Lo dejó explorar rincones que luego de tantos meses ya estaban faltos de atención y se permitió tocar y chupar otro cuerpo después de tanto tiempo. Por un instante temió verse de nuevo como un primerizo pero su compañero siempre estuvo a la altura, guiándolo cuando era necesario. Su celibato autoimpuesto estaba a punto de ser mandado al diablo en la situación que menos se imaginó que le ocurriría.

Así fue cómo se abrió de piernas a un tipo del cual no conocía su nombre. Si es que se lo había dicho, era en lo que menos pensaba. Aun así, a pesar de ese insignificante detalle, en ese momento supo que mejor decisión jamás había tomado en la vida.

Disfrutó como nunca antes lo había hecho. Supuso que el ya no ser virgen le daba cierta confianza y experiencia para poder gozar más en la cama. Movía las caderas tratando de seguir el ritmo impuesto por el otro, dejando que de vez en cuando su compañero le mordiera los pezones y en respuesta le halara del cabello.

Al terminar, quedó exhausto. Ambos rieron luego del orgasmo. Habiendo calmado sus risas y respiraciones, aquel rubio le permitió abrazarlo y lo último que Eiji vio antes de caer rendido fueron los bonitos ojos verdes de su amante.

.

.

.

El cuerpo le dolía a horrores y no recordaba que la luz le hubiese llegado a molestar tanto. Apenas despegó la cabeza de la almohada un fuerte mareo le invadió. Quiso incorporarse mas apenas se sentó en la cama deseó nunca volver a hacerlo en su vida.

El trasero le dolía, no podía con las náuseas y, para empeorar todavía más el escenario, desconocía por completo donde demonios se encontraba. Esa no era ni su habitación ni la de Yut; no era ni su cama, ni sus cortinas, ni sus pósters, ni sus muebles, ni nada que le resultara remotamente familiar.

A pesar de su estado, quizá fue gracias a la adrenalina que logró pararse para poder inspeccionar el lugar. La habitación era demasiado amplia, demasiado blanca, demasiado... todo. Eiji no podía soportarlo. Tomó su ropa esparcida por el suelo y se encaminó hacia la salida, puerta que en realidad resultó ser el baño.

No sé dio el tiempo de admirar la bonita decoración ya que su estómago no pudo más y terminó devolviendo todo en el lavabo. Cuando por fin pudo alzar el rostro, la imagen que el espejo le regaló no le gustó para nada. Tenía unas marcadas ojeras y en su cuello se vislumbraban marcas de mordidas, eso aunado al dolor en su parte baja solo le confirmaron lo evidente: había tenido relaciones; tuvo sexo bajo los efectos del alcohol; folló con una persona, y el no reconocer ni siquiera el lugar donde se encontraba, quería decir que lo había hecho con un desconocido.

—Mierda.

Enjuagó el lavabo para luego lavarse la boca, al menos el vómito había logrado aplacar su malestar.

Se vistió en tiempo récord para después salir del baño y buscar otra salida. Por suerte la siguiente puerta que tanteó lo llevó de un pasillo a una sala de estar. Bien, eso significaba que estaba más cerca de lograr su cometido de salir de ese departamento.

—Ya estás despierto.

Sintió como si un balde de agua fría le golpeara de pronto. No reconoció a quién pertenecía esa voz pero tomando en cuenta su condición actual debía tratarse de su nuevo _amiguito_.

No estaba preparado para enfrentarse a él o a la situación en sí, no obstante debía hacerlo. Si había tenido el valor para irse por cuenta propia con ese desconocido —y haberle permitido que se la metiera hasta el fondo— ahora debía ser lo suficientemente hombre como para encararlo.

Soltó un suspiro y dio media vuelta. Mas todo el coraje reunido fue mandado al caño en cuanto su mirada se cruzó con la de aquel hombre.

Era guapo, tan guapo que dolía verlo. Su cabello rubio enmarcaba de manera encantadora los costados de su cara; era alto, fornido, no exageraría al decir que sus facciones fueron talladas por el mismísimo Miguel Ángel. Y sus ojos, por Dios, sus ojos eran tan verdes como una piedra preciosa de esas que solo había visto en museos.

Por un momento pensó si todo eso no se trataría de algún sueño. Por más que de vez en vez tuviera buen tino con sus ligues, Eiji conocía sus límites y aquel adonis estaba por encima de sus posibilidades. Lo más seguro es que su conquista estuviera en alguna otra parte del lugar y el tipo frente a él fuese una especie de roommate o algo por el estilo.

—Ayer parecías muy conversador. —El chico frente a él alzó una ceja y a paso lento procedió a acercarse —. ¿O tienes resaca?

Eiji quedó congelado. No pudo moverse ni retirar la mano del muchacho el cual de manera gentil comenzó a acariciarle los cabellos. Pasó saliva de manera disimulada. Esa acción era una pista demasiado contundente: ese divino ser y su polvo de una noche eran la misma persona.

Había bebido de más la noche anterior, se alejó de Yut y en algún momento de la noche se cruzó con el tipo frente a él. El calor de las copas, la situación y su abstinencia debieron haberlo puesto caliente y fue así cómo terminó yéndose con un extraño a fornicar a quién sabe dónde.

Se desconocía por completo. Eiji era un chico de cosas serias el cual ni siquiera besaba en la primera cita —aunque no es como si fuera un casanova para salir con alguien diferente cada fin de semana—. Su corto historial incluía un primer amor que no llegó a concretarse y un novio con el que duró más de lo esperado pero que dejó cuando ya ninguno de los dos tenía un rumbo claro para su relación. En pocas palabras, Eiji no era un tipo de amoríos o sexo casual, era comprensible que sus recientes acciones lo superaran.

Con cuidado de no ser descortés apartó la mano del chico. Reunió todo su coraje para poder mirarlo a los ojos y explicarle algo que ni él mismo terminaba por entender.

—Escucha, es solo que yo... yo... bueno, en realidad no recuerdo mucho de lo que pasó ayer. —La sinceridad le salió natural; era algo tan arraigado a sí que incluso a veces lo usaba como recurso de defensa —. Quiero decir, recuerdo lo que hicimos —aclaró al notar la creciente expresión sombría en el otro —. A lo que me refiero es a que, bueno, esta es la primera vez que yo… en una situación como esta… Simplemente yo no soy así.

Esa debía ser la excusa más idiota que cualquiera en sus zapatos podía otorgar, ¡pero era la verdad! No tenía razones para mentir, menos a un adonis de ese calibre.

El chico adquirió una postura seria, no obstante pronto en su rostro se dibujó una sonrisa que a primera vista Eiji catalogó como arrogante. Esa postura iba mucho más con su imagen.

—¿Entonces está fue tu primera vez?

—La primera vez que duermo con un desconocido, sí —quiso remarcar, tampoco quería dar ideas equivocadas ni dar pie a que se regocijara con haber tomado su hipotética castidad —. No estoy muy acostumbrado a beber y ayer solo pasé mi límite.

—Me haces ver cómo un abusador —soltó una suave risa; joder, hasta su risa era encantadora.

—No, no, no —repitió cual tarabilla —. Sé que no te aprovechaste de mí. Si estoy aquí es porque debí quererlo.

—Y sí que lo querías. —Ante aquella declaración sintió como la sangre se le subía a las mejillas; al escuchar al otro reír supo que debía estar más rojo que nada. Su risa ya no era bonita —. Ya, descuida. No somos ningunos niños y esto era lo que necesitábamos. No vamos a armar una tormenta en un vaso de agua por algo de una noche.

El que minimizara el asunto lo alivió y enfadó al mismo tiempo, mas no podía darse el lujo de explicarle a su interlocutor las razones por las que hasta ayer jamás se acostaba con cualquiera. Era mejor zanjar el asunto de una vez por todas y volver a la cotidianeidad de su día a día.

—Justo eso —aseveró tratando de verse más seguro de sí —. Fue algo que es cosa de una vez y ya. —No tardó en agregar lo último.

—¿Tienes pareja o por qué luces tan nervioso?

—No es eso, solo que es la primera vez que algo me resulta así. Estoy nervioso por qué no sé cómo actuar y me estoy dando cuenta que en definitiva jamás lo haría de nuevo. Pero no es nada en tu contra. Lo de ayer, quiero decir, lo de ayer estuvo muy bien —dijo mientras se rascaba la mejilla. No cabía duda de que siempre que se sentía acorralado hablaba de más.

El chico no dijo nada más y Eiji se preguntó si sus palabras lo habían ofendido. Por suerte, luego de unos segundos, se dio cuenta que no era así. Aquel adonis volvió a sonreír de manera galante e hizo un gesto con la mano, restándole importancia.

—Si va a ser tu última vez espero al menos haberte dejado un buen recuerdo. —Sin previo aviso volvió a acercarse más de la cuenta tan solo para susurrarle al oído —: A mí me gustó mucho.

Eiji sintió su cuerpo estremecerse, aun así no se alejó sino hasta que el otro lo hizo. Trató de sonreírle y retrocedió un par de pasos.

El chico le ofreció llevarlo hasta su casa pero de inmediato declinó la oferta. No iba a alarmar a su madre llegando con un desconocido; además, en sus condiciones, no podría arribar a su hogar como si nada. Debía llegar primero con Yut y luego de los reclamos que este seguramente iba a darle le pediría que le ayudará a ocultar la evidencia de su encuentro de una noche.

Después el adonis le ofreció el desayuno pero volvió a negarse; se conformó con una escueta taza de café y acceso libre al baño para acomodarse la camisa y el resto de su ropa de manera decente. Lo que sí le aceptó fue una aspirina y que llamara a un taxi.

Cuando le avisaron de recepción que su taxi había llegado, le sonrió al joven rubio a modo de despedida. Este, desde la mesa, se despidió con un gesto de mano.

—Adiós, Eiji.

Y Eiji, sin tiempo que perder, salió del lugar.

.

.

.

* * *

 


	2. Tea

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Banana Fish pertenece a Akimi Yoshida.
> 
> N/A: Me siento emocionada escribiendo esta historia. Todo sea por un fandom más amplio en español (igual si dispusiera del tiempo trataría de traducirla al inglés jaja).

**_Anteriormente…_ **

_Eiji Okumura, de diecinueve años, es envuelto por su mejor amigo Yut-Lung a asistir a un centro nocturno como su acompañante en una cita doble que concretó en un sitio web. Eiji, quien no está acostumbrado a esos lugares, acaba bebiendo de más y el alcohol le otorga la valentía suficiente para irse con un desconocido a su departamento. El resultado obtenido es despertar desnudo en la cama de un extraño, siendo evidente lo que sucedió. Asustado, prefiere evitar lo más posible la confrontación con dicho sujeto, resultándole más sencillo despedirse de aquel rubio de ojos verdes._

* * *

**ǀ** **_B_ ** _ecause **I** ’m **S** tupid _ **ǀ**

* * *

 

.

.

.

 _Capítulo 2:_ **Tea**

.

—Ei-chan, por aquí.

Siguió a Ibe de cerca, afianzando a su vez el agarre con el que sostenía su maletín. Una vez que estuvieron a la par, el hombre le comentó por décimo cuarta vez de qué iba el trabajo para el que lo habían contratado; y Eiji, tan amable como siempre, de nueva cuenta escuchó toda la historia como si se tratara de la primera vez.

Shunichi Ibe era un fotógrafo reconocido y la persona que le ayudó a descubrir su vocación. Como mejor amigo de su fallecido padre fue invitado infinidad de veces a la casa de los Okumura, esa continua convivencia marcando a Eiji de por vida. Desde los primeros recuerdos que tenía con el hombre siempre iba incluida una cámara de por medio, y cuando Eiji tuvo la edad suficiente fue Ibe quien le regaló su primera kodak. Actualmente era su mentor, ayudándolo a sentar bases en el mundo de la fotografía a la vez que le proporcionaba un sueldo para que continuara haciendo su alcancía para ingresar a la universidad el año próximo.

Eiji se convirtió en su asistente, ayudando en el transporte y a armar las escenografías en caso de que se requirieran; una que otra vez también tomaba las fotografías. Sentía como si hiciera poco mas por el momento era suficiente. Sabía que Ibe verdaderamente ponía su fe en él así que cualquier trabajo que le pusiera, por más insignificante que pudiera parecer, lo haría con gusto.

Esta vez la agencia que requería de sus servicios quedaba ubicada en una zona céntrica, siendo el edificio más imponente de la manzana. A Eiji siempre le sorprendía lo soberbio que llegaba a ser el mundo del modelaje, no limitándose solo a las vestimentas de las personas sino además a todo lo que les rodeaba. Pasó saliva, tratando de no sentirse tan fuera de lugar en ese ambiente. Continuó tras Ibe en todo momento, desde que se registraron en la recepción hasta que los guiaron al foro donde la sesión sería realizada.

Apenas les dieron su espacio, entre los dos comenzaron a montar el escenario y a preparar la iluminación. Pocas veces hacían esfuerzos tan estrafalarios ya que normalmente Ibe aceptaba trabajos más referidos a la fotografía periodística que a la de farándula. No obstante, como fotógrafo _freelance,_ había tiempos buenos y tiempos malos, y su actual situación lo llevaba a aceptar cualquier encargo; además el mismo Ibe llegó a mencionarle que, más que un trabajo, estaba devolviendo un favor.

Aunque Eiji iba más encaminado al apartado cultural, no por ello se quejaba. Cualquier experiencia que adquiriera era buena. Dicha filosofía la había aprendido luego de pasar por múltiples empleos; desde un supermercado, un callcenter, una cafetería, hasta llegar a ser el asistente de Ibe. Además, tampoco era como si ver a un montón de chicos bonitos modelando fuera una tortura, de hecho era todo lo contrario.

La sesión iba encaminada a una marca de ropa por catálogo para su temporada otoño-invierno, al menos algo así había entendido. Según palabras de Yut-Lung —experto conocedor en esos temas, al menos mucho más que él— era una marca exclusiva para varones. Eiji reconocía eso como un incentivo.

Les dio el tiempo de almorzar algo ligero antes de que la agente llegara. Esta se acercó primero a Ibe, saludándolo de manera muy efusiva, para luego dirigirse a él.

—Mi nombre es Jessica, un gusto —le saludó de igual manera, incluso besando su mejilla —. Nunca te había visto con Shunichi. ¿Tú eres...? 

—Eiji Okumura, un placer conocerla.

—¡Que encantador niño!

—Tengo diecinueve —corrigió.

—¡¿En serio?! —replicó, sorprendida.

Que todos asumieran que era más joven era algo a lo que incluso Ibe ya se había acostumbrado.

Los modelos comenzaron a llegar luego de eso. Jessica se alejó de donde ellos para asistir a sus muchachos mientras Ibe y Eiji ajustaban los últimos detalles para dar inicio a la sesión; el último deleitándose la pupila de manera discreta.

Pronto la sesión dio comienzo. A pesar de su corta edad, los chicos parecían ser todos unos profesionales, al menos eso fue lo que pensó Eiji mientras los veía acatar al pie de la letra todas las peticiones de Ibe. No importaba si pedía que sonrieran más, que bajaran la cabeza o que cambiaran de perfil, esos muchachos obedecían sin rechistar. Todo iba tan bien que Ibe le dejó tomar algunas fotos, inclusive que decidiera el ángulo y la postura de un modelo en cuestión. Con ese simple hecho se sintió realizado.

Como los modelos necesitaban cambiar de vestuario tuvieron que parar un rato, tiempo que aprovecharon Ibe y él para descansar. Eiji vio por el rabillo del ojo a Jessica acercarse mas esta se detuvo a mitad de camino a contestar una llamada. Al terminar, luciendo una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, se encaminó de nuevo a donde ellos.

—Mi estrella llegará aquí en nada —anunció, su expresión más fascinada que antes —. ¿Crees que puedas cambiar el fondo por algo más oscuro, Shunichi? Mi lince debe resaltar en todos los sentidos.

—No se preocupe, lo haré yo. —Eiji se ofreció.

Jessica le sonrió para luego volver a dejarlos. Eiji no perdió más tiempo y mientras Ibe volvía a ajustar su cámara, arrimó un banco para poder quitar la manta gris de la escenografía; después tomó de entre sus materiales un telón negro. Soltó un suspiro antes de subirse de nuevo al banco y rogó a todos sus dioses conocidos no caerse en su labor.

Minutos después volvió a escuchar detrás suyo la voz de Jessica. Debía darse prisa.

Cuando terminó de colocar el nuevo fondo sonrió para sí mismo.

—¡Listo, Ibe-san! —declaró en voz alta, girándose a donde el hombre.

Pero al cruzar la mirada con _esa_ persona casi se cae del banco.

En medio de Jessica e Ibe se encontraba un muchacho que a todas luces gritaba ser ese modelo estrella del que la agente tanto fanfarroneaba. Cabello rubio, técnicamente dorado; piel blanca e inmaculada; alto, fornido, sus rasgos tallados por el mismo Miguel Ángel; y como cereza del pastel, dos bellos jades en lugar de ojos. Todo él en conjunto habría sido otro deleite para su vista sino fuera por el hecho de que esas características ya las había visto en otro hombre.

Ibe se acercó para ayudarlo a mantener el equilibrio e internamente Eiji agradeció ese gesto, de no haber sido por él se habría caído y dado todo un espectáculo. Luego de que le preguntara por su estado, ambos se dirigieron a donde los otros; Eiji también le agradeció que lo ayudara a espabilar, de otra manera se habría quedado parado como idiota contemplando a aquel adonis.

Conforme avanzaban sus pasos la imagen de ese chico se iba haciendo cada vez más nítida, disipando cualquier duda que Eiji aún pudiera tener. «Mierda, mierda, mierda» repetía en su mente. Era el mismo, no había duda alguna, ¡era él! El modelo estrella de esa campaña y el chico con el que se acostó hace tres meses eran la misma jodida persona.

¡¿Cómo se suponía que tenía que actuar?!

Una vez que estuvieron frente a frente, Jessica fue la encargada de presentarlos.

—Él es mi lince: Ash Lynx. —Eiji ni siquiera prestó atención al juego de palabras, sintiéndose mucho más torpe que otras veces en su vida —. Y este chico es el asistente de Shunichi…

—Eiji, ¿no es así? —interrumpió el adonis y el aludido casi se ahoga con su propia saliva.

¿Cómo mierda sabía su nombre? Estaba por hiperventilar. Aunque yéndose por lo más obvio, lo más seguro es que debió decírselo en algún momento de aquella noche. Tuvo una leve punzada de culpa ya que, para él, hasta ahora, el modelo había sido solamente el rubio al que se tiró.

—Sí, Eiji. Solo Eiji —trató de sonar natural. No iba a dejar que ese tipo lo metiera en una encrucijada, menos iba a levantar motivos para que Ibe le cuestionara después.

—¿Te pongo nervioso? —No obstante, al parecer no iba a dejársela fácil.

Mientras aquel le miraba de manera altanera Eiji no pudo más que pasar saliva otra vez. ¡Por supuesto que sí! Teniéndolo de frente y tan cerca, hablándole con ese tono de voz, imágenes de lo ocurrido esa vez se agolpaban en su mente una tras otra. Eiji se recordó a sí mismo bailando con él, yendo en su auto, llegando a su departamento, comiéndose a besos, follando en su cama… ¡Alto! Debía dejar de pensar. A ese paso lo único que iba a conseguir era una incómoda erección y que los colores se le subieran al rostro.

La sonrisa en el rostro del adonis era tan suave que apenas y la notaba. Cuando Eiji estaba a punto de replicar el comentario, Ibe decidió romper la atmosfera con el llamado de que ya debían retomar la sesión. Aquel tipo debió tomar aquello como una victoria. Asintió a la petición de Ibe y se encaminó junto a Jessica para buscar su vestuario. Eiji también se alejó de su mentor antes de que comenzara con sus cuestionamientos. No quería lidiar con ellos, al menos no por ahora.

Él y los otros modelos regresaron al set en pocos minutos. Durante esa segunda parte, Eiji trató de mantenerse alejado del bullicio. Se recargó en un muro cercano para observar con atención, tratando de enfocarse nada más que en el trabajo de Ibe. Uno a uno los modelos fueron pasando. Cuando fue el turno del adonis rubio, desvió la mirada; analizando su situación actual era mejor ignorarlo.

Pronto Jessica se le unió también; se colocó cerca suyo pero manteniendo una distancia prudente. Eiji tan solo esperaba que no fuera a preguntarle nada acerca de lo sucedido hace rato.

—¿Es guapo, no? —musitó Jessica a su lado, con la vista clavada en el modelo.

Eiji no supo qué contestar. Que era guapo era innegable pero tampoco quería parecer interesado.

Sin embargo, aun así…

—Disculpe, señora Jessica.

—Puedes decirme solo Jessica —pidió ella —. Mi esposo está muerto para mí la mayoría del tiempo así que es como si estuviera soltera.

Eiji no quiso indagar en eso, su curiosidad iba encaminada hacia otro punto.

—Jessica, entonces —sonrió. Pasó su mirada de ella al adonis rubio, deteniéndola en él —. ¿Cuál dijo que era su nombre?

De nueva cuenta apareció esa punzada de culpa la cual ahora se debía a que, cuando se lo presentaron, no volvió a prestar atención a su nombre. Era un completo desconsiderado tomando en cuenta que el modelo todavía recordaba el suyo.

—Ash Lynx —repitió ella —. Igual te suena de alguna revista.

En realidad era la primera vez en su vida que escuchaba ese nombre. Al juzgar por el supuesto apellido supuso que se trataba más bien de un alias artístico, aun así lo que más llamó su atención fue el nombre como tal. Ash. _Ceniza_. Corto y directo. A decir verdad iba con él, sin embargo, por alguna razón, aquel nombre y la imagen de ese chico no le terminaban de encajar.

—Entonces debe ser popular. —Fue lo primero que se le ocurrió decir.

—Lo es, por eso es una lástima que este trabajo sea temporal —soltó un suspiro cansino —. Solo modela para tener una entrada de dinero mientras termina la preparatoria.

—¡¿La preparatoria?! —repitió Eiji al borde del colapso, llamando la atención de todos los presentes.

Al destino le encantaba burlarse de él, ¡su suerte sí que podía empeorar! Ahora, para agravar todavía más la situación, el modelo resultó ser tan solo un estudiante de colegio. Joder, justo ahora podía imaginárselo perfectamente entre las aulas de clases y yendo a un McDonald´s luego de la jornada escolar.

Tomando en cuenta que él se había graduado hace dos años, de alguna manera ese detalle le hacía sentir como un corrompedor de menores aun y cuando Ash Lynx se viera mayor.

—Es tu caso a la inversa. Creo que tiene diecisiete. —Jessica rio.

Sí, todo iba de mal en peor.

La sesión terminó por transcurrir lenta. Entre querer evitar a Ash y ayudar a Ibe quedó exhausto; el ambiente siendo más desgastante que todo en sí.

Al final, antes de irse, Ash se despidió de todos. Llamó «vieja» a Jessica, le dio un apretón de manos a Ibe, gestos de palma a sus colegas y únicamente a Eiji le guiñó un ojo.

Eiji esperaba que nadie lo hubiese notado.

.

.

.

El trayecto en el auto de Ibe fue silencioso hasta que...

—Entonces… ¿te gustó Ash?

Eiji tosió del nerviosismo.

—¿Ehhh? ¡Por supuesto que no!

—Es que parecía como si se hubiesen estado coqueteando. Aunque, bueno, tampoco conozco esa faceta tuya.

La situación no podía ser más vergonzosa. Eiji deseó que se lo tragara la tierra, el mar o por lo menos el concreto de las calles de Nueva York.

—No fue así, Ibe-san —trató de justificarse.

—¡Pero que no te de pena, Ei-chan! Mira, yo que ya soy mayor y que tengo muy en claro que me gustan las mujeres, tampoco es como si fuera ciego como para no darme cuenta de lo guapo que ese chico es. Así que, si te gustó, no tiene nada de malo. Aunque siempre pensé que tu «tipo» era otro.

No contestó nada a ello, principalmente por la vergüenza y también porque supuso que ese era el intento de Ibe por reconfortarlo; aunado a ello tampoco deseaba hacer el asunto más grande de lo que debía de ser.

Lo que ahora necesitaba era desahogarse y solo existía una persona en el mundo con la que podía hacerlo.

—Ibe-san, bájeme en la siguiente calle.

—¿Qué no me habías dicho que debías regresar lo más pronto posible a casa?

—Solo iré a ver a Yut un rato nada más. Yo llamo a mi madre, no se preocupe.

Sí, su mejor amigo era a quien necesitaba.

.

.

.

Si tuviera que describir a su mejor amigo en pocas palabras, utilizaría la bien conocida frase de «lobo con piel de oveja». A pesar de ser mayor que él por poco menos de dos años, Yut-Lung lo superaba con creces en astucia e ingenio... y dinero. Los Lee se pudrían en riqueza.

Yut todavía no era independiente pero pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo solo en su lujosa residencia. Eiji sabía que no habría problema alguno si llegaba sofocado y gritando su nombre a los cuatro vientos. Tan solo se contuvo en el lapso en el que el ama de llaves lo recibió y guio hacia el jardín donde Yut se encontraba. No obstante, en cuanto estuvo frente a su mejor amigo, no pudo contenerse más.

El más joven se quedó mirándolo con una ceja alzada sin entender ni una sola frase. Acarició su largo cabello, esperando calma por parte del otro. Comenzó a irritarse cuando vio que esperar no lo llevaría a ningún lado.

—Eiji, maldita sea, no te entiendo. ¿Qué pasó?

—Es que… es que… yo no lo planeé y… y…

—No me digas que volviste con el estúpido de mi hermano.

—¡No!

—¿Entonces?

—¡Por Kami! —gritó, exasperado —¡El chico con el que me acosté aquella noche es el modelo estrella de la campaña en la que Ibe-san está trabajando!

Al ver que al menos ya habían llegado a un punto, Yut lo invitó a sentarse e incluso le ofreció un poco de té.

—Dale un sorbo y cuéntame con calma.

Eiji bebió la tila de golpe.

—Es modelo y tiene diecisiete años, ¡solo diecisiete años! ¡Tiene tu edad! ¿No será compañero tuyo, acaso? ¡¿Seguro que no lo conoces?!

—Ya te lo había dicho. Tomando en cuenta tu descripción, no lo habría dejado vivo de conocerlo.

Eiji tan solo arrimó la taza de té para que Yut volviera a llenarla. Volvió a terminársela en un santiamén.

—Todo es culpa de él. ¿Qué tenía que estar haciendo allí? ¡Es un niño! —Eiji continuó con su monólogo. Yut rodó los ojos.

—Y tú muy adulto.

—Debe ser igual de precoz que tú —espetó.

—Oye, sé que sigues molesto por lo de esa vez, pero lo que pasó no fue mi culpa. Quien se embriagó fuiste tú.

—Lo que pasa es que también me debes estar pegando tus mañas. Yo jamás fui de irme con alguien que apenas y conocí.

—Si lo dices por las citas por internet…

—Tú también tienes la culpa, sabes. ¿Cómo pudiste confiar en alguien cuyo seudónimo es «Blanca»?

—¿Eso que tiene qué ver?

Eiji en ese estado no iba a llevar la conversación a ninguna parte. Yut-Lung soltó un suspiro; volvió a acomodar su cabello y le sirvió más té al otro.

—Sé que estás ansioso y por eso voy a ignorar todas las cosas malas que dijiste sobre mi persona. Código de mejores amigos, si quieres llamarlo así. —Se hizo el digno, papel que le salía de manera espectacular —. Ahora, Wang-Lung está por llegar y no quiero que escuche tus lamentos de dama recién desvirgada. Salgamos y así también te despejas con el aire fresco.

Eiji no pudo negarse. Yut siempre sabía cómo mantener controlada la situación.

.

.

.

Como Eiji era el del problema, Yut decidió que visitaran su cafetería predilecta. Luego de pedir un vaso de té helado y agua mineral respectivamente, Eiji volvió a contarle la historia con mucha más calma.

—Siempre te lo he dicho: los amoríos de una noche jamás quedan solo en eso —concluyó Yut-Lung luego de que Eiji terminara su relato.

Su dictamen no lo tranquilizó en nada.

Eiji tenía en claro que, en efecto, cometió un error, pero así como el mismo Yut-Lung infinidad de veces, supuso que de igual manera podría continuar con su vida como si nada.

Después de que su amigo lo acompañase al médico para descartar cualquier enfermedad venérea, decidió que cerraría dicho capítulo y continuaría con sus planes. Jamás se imaginó que llegaría el momento en que tendría que afrontar la realidad y que el tipo de aquella apasionada noche regresaría para recibir un nombre, un apellido e incluso hasta una profesión.

—¿Y tendrás que seguir viéndolo? —cuestionó Yut luego de darle un sorbo a su agua.

—No lo sé realmente. Ibe-san no me ha contado sobre si tendrá más trabajos con esa agencia.

—Igual no debes ponerte tan paranoico. Tal vez es solo cosa de esa vez y ya —trató de relajarlo, quizá solo estaban armando una tormenta en un vaso de agua —. Pienso que ya sería demasiada coincidencia que lo vieras de nuevo.

—Tal vez.

Revolvió el interior del vaso con la pajilla, meditando las palabras. Sí, la paranoia había podido con él y no estaba siendo racional. Lo más seguro es que Yut tuviera razón y ya no volviera a verlo luego del encuentro de hace un par de horas. Vamos, Ash Lynx era solo un adolescente de preparatoria el cual vivía en una atmósfera muy diferente a la suya.

Mientras trataba de convencerse de su propia conclusión, observó cómo el seño de Yut iba frunciéndose de a poco. Escuchó la campanilla que alertaba la llegada de un nuevo cliente y supuso que aquella persona no debía ser del agrado de su amigo.

—¿Quién es? —cuestionó en voz baja a la vez que se volteaba para verificar.

En efecto, no cabía duda: su suerte era cada vez peor y las coincidencias sí podían romper sus propios límites. De pie cerca del umbral se encontraba el mismísimo Ash Lynx, acompañado de un chico con una extravagante cresta púrpura.

Eiji quiso pasar desapercibido, volteándose para encarar a Yut-Lung de nuevo. No obstante, Ash pareció haberse percatado de su presencia ya que escuchó sus pasos acercándose. Mierda, mierda y mierda otra vez. Era normal haberlo visto una vez, pero dos veces en el mismo día y con tan poca diferencia era demasiada casualidad.

Se encogió en su asiento y contó mentalmente hasta diez en un intento para tratar de calmarse, no obstante, una nueva sorpresa recayó sobre sí al momento en que fue Yut quien se paró de la silla para encararlo.

—¿Acaso ahora me espías, Ash? —soltó en ese tono altanero que Eiji le conocía muy bien; ese tono de voz mezclado con falsa cortesía con el que denotaba superioridad.

Ash Lynx tan solo le sonrió en respuesta; Eiji identificando la altivez en su gesto.

—Podría decir lo mismo, ¿no lo crees?

Todo el nerviosismo de Eiji desapareció en segundos. Se giró hacia el acompañante de Ash buscando alguna respuesta, mas este solo se encogió de hombros.

Ahora entendía menos que nada.

—¿No me dijiste que no lo conocías, Yut?

.

.

.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que les haya gustado, nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo.
> 
> Trataré de actualizar al menos dos veces por mes, una a mediados y otra a finales justo como ahora en septiembre :3
> 
> ¡Gracias por leer!


	3. Photo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Banana Fish pertenece a Akimi Yoshida.
> 
> N/A: Me alegra que les esté gustando la historia :3

* * *

**_Anteriormente…_ **

_Eiji Okumura, asistente de fotógrafo, se declara a sí mismo como la persona con la peor suerte sobre la faz de la tierra. Su affair de mayo regresa a su vida como el modelo estrella de la campaña en la que Shunichi Ibe, su mentor, fue contratado. La tensión es evidente mas prefiere hacer como si nada sucediera, al menos hasta poder hablar €con Yut-Lung, la persona en la que más confía. Su mejor amigo y él deciden visitar una cafetería y ahí el destino vuelve a burlarse de él. Ash Lynx, estudiante de preparatoria y por quien puede ir preso si se descubre que se metió en su cama, llega a dicho lugar y parece conocer a Yut-Lung._

* * *

 

**ǀ** **_B_ ** _ecause **I** ’m **S** tupid _ **ǀ**

 

* * *

 

.

.

.

 _Capítulo 3:_ **Photo**

.

—¿No me dijiste que no lo conocías, Yut?

 El aludido no tardó en responder, sin apartar la mirada del tipo frente suyo.

—Tú me describiste a ese chico como un apuesto príncipe salido de un clásico de Disney. —Eiji, avergonzado, desvió la mirada ante aquella declaración. Por suerte Yut omitió la parte pornográfica de la descripción que había proporcionado —. Y yo a este tipo únicamente lo veo como a un jodido grano en el culo —finalizó con una sonrisa.

—Vaya, veo que alguien sigue molesto por los resultados del ranking.

—No te creas tanto, dulzura. Nadie sabe qué pueda suceder en los próximos parciales.

Con aquella información Eiji poco a poco logró atar cabos. Desde hacía un par de años Yut-Lung le contaba acerca de una «sana» competencia que mantenía con uno de sus compañeros de clase. Juzgando por las charlas únicamente había podido intuir que aquel chico era igual de inteligente que Yut y que debían de ser casi el mismo tipo de persona, de otro modo no habrían chocado tanto.

Y justo ahora, en el momento que menos esperó, incluso el rival número uno de su mejor amigo ya tenía una identidad, y era nadie más y nadie menos que su polvo de aquella noche de mayo. Era tan ridículamente gracioso lo pequeño que podía llegar a ser New York.

—Eso espero, Lee. Mas parece que tus advertencias siempre son en vano.

—No seas impaciente. Todo llega cuando menos lo esperas.

Aquellos dos parecieron enfrascarse en lo que parecía ser una discusión. A Eiji le sorprendía la manera tan elegante en la que ambos se desenvolvían incluso en una pelea, lastimándose a base de bofetadas con guante blanco. También fue sorprendente el cómo ambos lograron pasar de él, olvidándose por completo de su presencia.

No obstante, juzgando su situación, podía sacarle ventaja a ello. Era el momento perfecto para escapar de Ash Lynx. Ya podría agradecerle después a Yut por su colaboración indirecta para su huida.

—Oye.

Sin embargo, antes de dar un paso siquiera, una voz le detuvo. Eiji se giró hacia su izquierda, encontrándose con el singular amigo de Ash. Este tan solo le sonrió y Eiji devolvió el gesto para romper el hielo. Mientras los otros se habían sumido en su propia atmósfera, lo menos que ambos podían hacer era al menos hacerse compañía. El escape quedaba pospuesto.

—Dime, ¿pasa algo? —cuestionó al notar al chico de gafas un tanto ansioso. El que pasara la mano reiteradas veces por su cresta denotaba cierto nerviosismo.

—Venga, no puedo con la incertidumbre así que solo lo voy a soltar: ¿eres coreano o japonés?

No se esperaba para nada dicho cuestionamiento. Eiji tan solo rio.

—Japonés —afirmó —. Mi nombre es Eiji.

—Lo sabía —cerró el puño frente a sí y celebró entre dientes una especie de victoria. Fue algo extraño —. Soy Shorter, un placer —estrecharon manos —. ¿Quieres tomar algo mientras esos idiotas terminan de declararse la guerra?

—Suena bien. Parece que tardarán.

—Me gustaría una cerveza pero aquí no deben tener, ¿cierto?

—No manejan bebidas alcohólicas. ¡Pero el té helado es bueno! Te lo digo como cliente y exempleado de este lugar.

—Eso es suficiente para mí. ¿Cuál recomiendas?

Alcanzó a acompañar a Shorter a pedir su bebida, incluso se sentaron a unas cuentas mesas del alboroto. Intercambiaron algunas frases, lo normal entre personas que se acaban de conocer, a la vez que observaban el desenlace de dicha pelea. Y Eiji supuso que, en lugar de preocuparse por el conflicto, a Shorter le causaba tanta risa como a él. ¿Eso los convertía en malos amigos? Mientras se decidían, continuaron riéndose de los otros discretamente.

No fue sino hasta que una de las meseras de la cafetería se acercó hasta donde los señoritos de sociedad, pidiéndoles compostura, que los otros parecieron volver a la realidad. No estaban en la escuela ni mucho menos en un salón de clases, y sus mejores amigos los habían abandonado. Yut se pasó su coleta al costado contrario mientras Ash se cruzó de brazos. Fue hasta ese momento en que ambos parecieron recordar el verdadero motivo de su estadía en dicho lugar. Casi como si lo hubieran ensayado, se giraron hacia donde Eiji al mismo tiempo. Shorter soltó una carcajada.

Siguiendo el hipotético guion, los dos jóvenes se dirigieron a la mesa de los otros. Yut se colocó a un lado de Eiji, impidiéndole a Ash acercarse más de la cuenta.

—Supongo que deberíamos irnos, son demasiadas coincidencias para ti en un mismo día —declaró Yut-Lung en voz alta, mirando a Eiji. Ash alzó una ceja.

—Deja que él decida —refutó.

—Lo que menos quiere mi amigo es seguirse viendo relacionado contigo luego de lo que pasó. Y yo, como su mejor amigo y casi hermano, lo apoyaré. Vámonos, Eiji.

Eiji, desorientado y sin sentirse preparado para afrontar la situación todavía, estaba por levantarse y acatar las palabras de Yut-Lung. No obstante jamás esperó que fuera Shorter quien lo detuviera por la muñeca, impidiendo que abandonara su lugar.

—Pues yo, como mejor amigo y hermano del alma de Ash, opino que estos dos deberían hablar como Buda manda. ¿Verdad?

Al final todo ocurrió demasiado rápido. Eiji apenas fue consciente del momento en que Ash intercambió lugar con Shorter y este último se llevó a Yut-Lung fuera de su vista. No pudo mover ni un solo músculo ni mascullar palabra alguna hasta el momento en que fue el mismo Ash quien le impidió el paso.

No había escapatoria.

No esta vez.

¿Por qué la vida tenía que ser así?

—¿En serio te vas a quedar mudo?

¿Pues qué más esperaba que hiciera? Estar delante de él era vergonzoso tomando en cuenta lo que había pasado. Si acaso Ash estaba acostumbrado a hablar del clima con las personas que apenas conocía y se tiraba, era muy su problema. En cambio para Eiji era todo lo contrario; joder, ¡se suponía que jamás haría nada como lo que pasó!

—Y pensar que en el antro eras tan hablador —continuó Ash al no obtener respuesta de su interlocutor —. Vamos, no te comí la lengua aquella vez, sé que puedes hablar.

Eso logró, además de que se le subieran los colores al rostro, que por fin encontrara su voz en el fondo de su garganta. Por muy nervioso que estuviera, jamás permitiría que se burlaran de él.

—Mira, esta situación puede ser normal para ti, pero tal y como te dije esa vez, yo no estoy acostumbrado a esto. Puede que sí, me pongas nervioso, y también puede que la situación me supere. Pero no voy a permitir que juegues conmigo, ¿de acuerdo? —aseveró, con el ceño fruncido y aumentando dos decibeles más en su voz.

Ash sonrió de medio lado.

—Esa faceta tuya me recuerda más a la de esa noche.

—Deja de mencionar eso, ¿quieres? Estaba ebrio.

—Lo noté. Mira que no recordar ni mi nombre.

—¡Lo recordaba!

—No mientas, incluso tuviste que volver a preguntárselo a Jessica. —El tono de Ash sonaba ofendido —. Y aún peor, tampoco recordabas nada de lo que te dije aquella noche. ¿Crees que no escuché tu grito alarmado por enterarte de que sigo en el colegio?

Contra aquello no pudo rebatir nada. Era verdad, la maldita verdad. Eiji, quien siempre fue amable y empático con los demás, por primera vez en su vida se sentía como una verdadera mierda. ¿Cómo era posible que hubiera sido tan desconsiderado? Tomando en cuenta que Ash debió sentirse herido por ni siquiera ser recordado, incluso entendía un poco su jugueteo.

—Por si te hace sentir un poco mejor, cumplí dieciocho la semana pasada —declaró Ash para romper el silencio luego de unos segundos.

Ciertamente eso no lo animaba ni un poco. Ash tenía diecisiete al momento en que estuvieron juntos, ese detalle nada podría borrarlo. Aunque justo ahora, meditándolo un poco, le resultaba extraño que teniendo esa edad y todavía siendo un estudiante tuviera la suficiente liquidez como para costearse un auto del año y para vivir solo en un departamento tan lujoso. ¿Ganaría tan bien con eso del modelaje?

No expuso su duda, no quería involucrarse de más ni tampoco deseaba averiguar cosas que tal vez no le gustarían. Era mejor mantener esa línea entre ellos hasta el final. Después de todo, para cada uno, el otro fue tan solo el revolcón de una noche. A lo que había podido intuir hasta el momento, Ash tan solo debía tener el orgullo lastimado por no ser recordarlo como era debido. Fuera de eso, entre los dos no había nada más.

—Feliz cumpleaños atrasado, entonces. —No se le ocurrió mejor cosa para decir. Formuló una buena continuación luego de un silencio incómodo —. Ash, no sé si vayamos a seguir viéndonos. Ibe-san no me ha comentado nada acerca de continuar trabajando para la señora Jessica. Pero, de ser así, ¿podemos mantener un trato cordial, solo eso? No quiero que esto se vuelva incómodo.

El bonito rostro de Ash Lynx se endureció. A Eiji le llamó la atención lo maduro que podía llegar a verse a pesar de su edad, cualquiera pensaría que rebasaba los veinte; muy al contrario suyo quien, debido a su cara de bebé, su expresión molesta debía dar risa. Tuvo que admitir sentir un poco de envidia por ello.

Sacando ese pensamiento de su mente, volvió a concentrarse en la expresión de Ash. Parecía irritado y Eiji no lograba entender el porqué de esa reacción. Era hasta cierto punto normal su petición, ¿verdad? Ni siquiera le estaba pidiendo que se alejara, solo necesitaba dejar las cartas sobre la mesa para evitar futuras situaciones bochornosas.

Al final, Ash soltó un largo suspiro, relajando con ello sus facciones. Eiji sintió el ambiente aligerarse con ese simple gesto.

—De acuerdo, todo normal. Tampoco quiero preguntas incómodas —admitió —. Aun así, tantas casualidades podrían ser destino, ¿no crees?

—¿Perdón?

Ash rodó los ojos.

—Da igual, haremos como si nada. Si volvemos a vernos la relación será estrictamente de modelo/fotógrafo… bueno, asistente de fotógrafo.

—En verdad, gracias.

—Solo quita esa expresión de como si te fueras a morir, quieres.

—Claro, claro. —Le fue imposible no sonreír.

Ash le devolvió una suave sonrisa también. Se paró de su lugar para encaminarse hacia Shorter y Eiji se sintió con la obligación de seguirlo. Al llegar ambos a donde los otros dos, se sintió un tanto incómodo cuando Ash apoyó su mano en el hombro de Shorter, finalizando de manera abrupta la animada charla que mantenía con Yut.

—Terminaron pronto. —Shorter parecía sorprendido. Intercaló la mirada entre Eiji y Ash, deteniéndola en el último —. ¿No quieres probar el té helado? ¡Está bueno! Gracias por la recomendación, Eiji.

Eiji no pudo replicarle nada ya que Ash se adelantó.

—Nos vamos, tenemos cosas por hacer.

Al parecer lo que sonaba a excusa sí era verdad ya que con una sola mirada de Ash, Shorter se paró de su asiento. Comenzó a desperezarse para luego voltear a con Yut-Lung.

—Igual ya tienes mi número por cualquier cosa. Espero nos encontremos de nuevo.

—Que así sea.

—Nos vemos, Eiji.

Ash rodó los ojos otra vez. Luego de que su amigo terminara con sus largas despedidas, pasó por completo de Yut para encarar de nuevo a Eiji.

A pesar de haber aclarado las cosas, eso no evitó que Eiji volviera a sentirse nervioso.   

—Nos vemos, _sweet_. —Le tomó por sorpresa dicho apodo, pero no tanto como el apretón de nalga que le dio después —. ¡Bye!

Eiji quedó en piedra.

¡¿Qué se supone que había sido eso?!

.

.

.

Ash y Shorter no tardaron en retirarse. Yut-Lung, viendo a Eiji todavía sulfurado, tuvo que esperar a que se calmara para que pudieran emprender marcha.

Por su parte Eiji se había convertido en un contenedor de mil y una emociones que ni siquiera era consciente que podía sentir al mismo tiempo. Por un lado era rabia, por el otro vergüenza, también sorpresa, molestia, irritación. La lista era larga… muy larga.

¿Con ese último gesto, qué era lo que Ash le buscaba demostrar? ¿Qué su petición se la pasó por el arco del triunfo, que sin importarle nada iba a seguir divirtiéndose a su costa por la absurda venganza debido a que no había recordado su nombre como él sí recordó el suyo?

—¿Entonces en qué términos quedaron? —La voz de Yut lo sacó de sus cavilaciones.

¿Cómo contestar esa pregunta si ya no lo tenía claro?

—Pienso que en ninguno —admitió —. Según él, íbamos a seguir con nuestras vidas pero pareciera que la situación le divierte.

—Ash es un imbécil, si lo sabré yo —suspiró —. Así que no dejes que pueda contigo.

—Eso haré.

—Aunque, sabes, por otro lado no me hubiese molestado seguir siendo parte de sus citas.

—¿De qué hablas? —Al parecer él no había sido el único afectado, algo le habían hecho a Yut también —. ¿No se supone que lo odias a muerte?

—Lo hago, pero en cambio Shorter es interesante.

—Tú jamás cambiarás, ¿no es así?

—Y así me quieres.

Al menos eso sirvió para distraerlo de su situación.

.

.

.

Ibe continuó trabajando para Jessica las siguientes semanas, lo que para Eiji significó seguir viendo a Ash aunque no quisiera. Por suerte, a pesar del último gesto del chico para con él, este cumplió su palabra y mantuvo solo el contacto estrictamente necesario. Era cordial, era amable, y no volvió a hacer ninguna insinuación que los delatara a ambos. Eso le dio tranquilidad.

Y yendo de esa manera octubre llegó sin avisar.

Justo era el primer día del mes, una fecha importante que llevaba un par de días tachada en el calendario a un lado de su cómoda. Mas eso no evitó que el despertarse esa mañana fuera difícil. Se revolvió debajo de sus sábanas al escuchar la alarma de su celular, sacó un brazo de entre las cobijas para tantear el aparato y poder silenciarlo. ¿En serio tenía que levantarse ya? Sentía como si no hubiera dormido nada.

Se incorporó en su cama a duras penas. El desayuno ya debía estar listo y necesitaba comenzar de la mejor manera el día. Tan solo fue a lavarse la cara de manera rápida para poder ir a la cocina. Ahí, de pie junto a la mesa, sirviendo los platos, se hallaba su madre. Esta le sonrió al verlo.

—Buenos días, Eiji —saludó —. Ya está todo listo.

Apenas tomó asiento, escuchó los pasos de su hermana acercarse. Al llegar, esta fue de inmediato a saludarle con un abrazo para después ir a con su madre. Tomando en cuenta los horarios de ella, al parecer Eiji no fue el único que tuvo problemas para despertar.

—Me he quedado dormida —mencionó alarmada al mismo tiempo que tomaba la caja de cereal.

—Tranquila, todavía hay algo de tiempo —tranquilizó Eiji —. Come tu desayuno, el autobús todavía va a tardar.

—Creo que solo alcanzaré a comerme esto —se lamentó.

Su hermana estaba a un año de iniciar la preparatoria, era todavía una chiquilla, aun así a Eiji le sorprendía lo responsable que podía llegar a ser; absolutamente nada que ver con la niña caprichosa que era antes. La muerte del señor Okumura no solo le había afectado a él, al parecer también a la miembro más joven de la familia.

—¿Y qué harás hoy, hermano? —preguntó con la boca llena, a la vez que devoraba las hojuelas a la velocidad de la luz —. Hoy es la fiesta que tanto decías, ¿no?

—Subasta de caridad —corrigió Eiji —. Como Ibe-san es uno de los fotógrafos encargados de cubrir el evento, eso me lleva a mí también en el paquete.

—Suena emocionante. ¿Habrá famosos?

—Lo más seguro. Asisten todo tipo de celebridades.

—¿Crees que Tom Holland vaya? —se maravilló. A Eiji le causó ternura su rostro.

Eiji no tenía claro si Tom Holland o algún otro actor de Hollywood asistiría, no obstante el saber que habrían personalidades del ámbito político y social, siendo encabezadas por Dino Golzine, el empresario organizador de la subasta, le ponían lo suficientemente nervioso como para apenas y poder pasar bocado.

—Yume, date prisa o el autobús en serio te va a dejar. —Justo en ese momento su madre se les unió al desayuno. Se sirvió algunos panqueques y los bañó con miel —. ¿A qué hora te vas Eiji?

—En un par de horas Ibe-san pasa por mí para hacer los preparativos.

—¿Y regresas?

—Tarde, tal vez me quede con él. Yo te aviso.

Ella asintió. Los tres terminaron de comer. El autobús de Yume pasó, la señora Okumura se marchó a su trabajo y Eiji quedó solo en casa. Subió a tomar otra pequeña siesta para luego hacer una pequeña maleta que llevaría a casa de Ibe; ahí se vestiría para el evento y lo más seguro es que terminaría durmiendo allí también.

Más allá de medio día, Ibe pasó por él. Se disculpó por la tardanza y después condujo hasta su residencia. Entre los dos terminaron algunas tareas pendientes para después comenzar a cambiarse para el evento. Si bien no eran las estrellas, tampoco podían llegar en extremo casual; para eso Eiji había comprado un traje sencillo mientras Ibe desempolvó uno que llevaba años guardado en su closet.

Ibe condujo hacia el _Empire Hotel_ —propiedad de Golzine en donde se realizaría el evento— luego de las seis de la tarde. Apenas y llegarían a tiempo. Y justo en el auto de Ibe se repetía el ritual que Eiji tenía ya bien memorizado: que Ibe le repitiera por lo menos seis veces en qué consistía el trabajo a realizar.

—Lo entiendo, Ibe-san. —Eiji asentía a todo lo que su mentor comentaba —. Sea como sea este trabajo lo siento diferente. Aunque tomando en cuenta nuestros últimos encargos, ya me siento paparazzi, ¿usted no?

Ibe rio para luego soltar un suspiro.

—No te preocupes. Ya vendrán tiempos mejores. Esto de la farándula es temporal.

Eiji negó con la cabeza.

—No se preocupe, estos trabajos no me molestan. —Era sincero, esperaba que Ibe lo captara —. Sin embargo… —No pudo evitar bajar la mirada, de pronto sintiéndose culpable —, si mi sueldo le presenta una carga…

—No digas eso, Ei-chan, al contrario, me estás ayudando bastante. Además, sé que saldré de esta. Es lo bueno de permanecer soltero todavía y no deberle cuentas a nadie —finalizó con una sonrisa. Eso le animó un poco.

Pasando de ese pequeño tema, Ibe continuó con su descripción del trabajo hasta que arribaron al hotel.

Al llegar al recinto no perdieron tiempo en la recepción, junto a otros pocos fotógrafos se encaminaron de inmediato al gran salón donde el evento se llevaría a cabo. Aun y cuando no era el primer lugar de esa índole a donde acompañaba a Ibe, a Eiji no dejaba de sorprenderle la elegancia de algunos lugares. Y esta vez no fue la excepción. Dino Golzine era uno de los hombres mas ricos de la ciudad, quizá hasta del país. Era bien conocido por ser un as en los negocios y por sus obras caritativas; dos veces al año organizaba ese tipo de cenas, invitando a la crema y nata de la sociedad neoyorquina a una subasta para recaudar fondos para sus fundaciones.

El salón era amplio y soberbio, las mesas se encontraban distribuidas a la perfección, la comida lucía exquisita y la orquesta que amenizaba la noche complementaba todo de manera espectacular. Eiji se sintió afortunado por estar bajo el amparo de alguien como Ibe, quien tenía los mejores contactos; por sí mismo jamás pisaría un lugar como ese.

Cuando comenzó a haber fluctuación de gente, los fotógrafos se esparcieron por toda la fiesta, Eiji teniendo que separarse de Ibe. A pesar de los nervios y la vergüenza, tomó coraje para comenzar con su labor. A pesar de su mano temblorosa, se atrevió a comenzar a tomar fotografías, después fue incluso capaz de pedirles fotos a los asistentes de primera mano. Reconoció algunos rostros que había visto en la televisión, en el cine, en propagandas y en artículos de política.

Luego de atravesar un mar de gente, alcanzó a distinguir a Golzine en la lejanía. Eiji vio aquello como una oportunidad. Tener una fotografía del mismo anfitrión ayudaría muchísimo a Ibe, por lo tanto no dudó en acercarse. Sin embargo, estando a unos metros de su mesa, al lado del hombre distinguió otro rostro familiar el cual logró que los ánimos le cayeran al suelo.

¿Acaso jamás podría librarse de Ash Lynx? Justo ahora también se lo topaba en un lugar donde se suponía que la entrada era exclusiva. Se preguntó si Ash tendría también buenos contactos, pero tomando en cuenta que estaba al lado del mismo Dino otro pensamiento surcó su mente, igual las ligeras dudas que había tenido volviendo a salir a flote.

Recordó el coche, el departamento lujoso y que Ash solo era un estudiante y modelo a ratos; también que Golzine, además de ser un pez gordo en los negocios, era bien conocido por ser amante de la carne fresca menor de la veintena. Si Ash Lynx fuese el _protegido_ de Golzine, muchas cosas alrededor de él comenzarían a cobrar sentido. Y eso, por alguna razón, logró decepcionar a Eiji en sobremanera.

Otro fotógrafo se acercó hacia el magnate. Viendo desperdiciada la oportunidad, y ya sin ganas, Eiji se alejó hacia otro extremo del salón. Quizá tomar una copa o un canapé  lo relajarían, por lo que no dudó en acercarse hacia el buffet para tomar algo. Debía recobrar los ánimos antes de que la subasta comenzara.

—¿Eiji?

No obstante, como venía sucediendo de un tiempo a la fecha, las cosas podían arruinarse todavía más.

Reconoció ese tono de voz, era imposible que lograra olvidarlo. También se sintió estúpido por no haber considerado esa posibilidad, después de todo el apellido Lee igual pertenecía a la alta alcurnia de New York; pero tomando en cuenta que la cara de la familia era Wang-Lung, el primogénito, jamás se esperó que fuese _él_ quien terminaría por dar la cara en el evento.

A pesar de sentirse helado, tuvo que fingir una sonrisa y girarse a encarar a esa persona, aunque fuera por mera cortesía.

—Hola, ¿cómo estás? —Le sorprendió no haber titubeado o algo por el estilo —. Tiempo sin verte, Hua-Lung.

El aludido le sonrió a modo de respuesta. Luego de unos segundos incómodos, volvió a tomar la palabra.

—Veo que lo de la fotografía comienza a dar frutos —ideó —. Me alegro, justo era lo que querías. Aunque siempre me dijiste que te interesaba más el ámbito periodístico.

—Voy poco a poco. Ibe-san me ayuda y por algo debo ir empezando, ¿no crees?

—Pudo haber un camino más rápido.

Eiji no contestó nada a ello, no era ni el lugar ni el tiempo para discutir ese asunto. La fecha de ese tema había expirado hace meses junto a ellos.

—Ya que estás aquí, ¿me permites tomarte una foto? —cambió el tema de manera drástica —. Será algo así como una exclusiva.

Sonrió para aligerar el ambiente, y algo dentro suyo también se revolvió al notar como Hua-Lung le devolvió el gesto.

—¿Por los buenos tiempos?

—Por los buenos tiempos —reiteró.

Hua-Lung posó para la fotografía; Eiji tenía bien estudiada su postura para con los medios. El flash se escuchó por sobre el bullicio y al ver el buen resultado obtenido, por mera costumbre, Eiji se acercó a Hua-Lung para mostrársela.

—Saliste bien —halagó también como acto reflejo.

—Tomas buenas fotos, eso pasa. Yo no soy fotogénico —justificó. Aprovechando lo cerca que se encontraban, posó una mano en el hombro de Eiji —. Luego del evento, ¿no te gustaría ir a…?

—Quizá en otra ocasión —cortó de inmediato, más brusco de lo que hubiese querido. Se alejó también para romper contacto —. Quedaré muerto, lo sé. Y también debiste tener un día pesado.

El otro hizo una mueca. Sin embargo, antes de soltar cualquier comentario sarcástico o hiriente que Eiji bien le conocía, soltó un suspiro y volvió a sonreírle.

—Entonces prométeme que cumplirás tu palabra y me aceptarás un café un día de estos.

Eiji se vio acorralado.

—Te lo prometo.

Antes de que otro tema saliera Eiji se disculpó con el asunto de su trabajo y, luego de una escueta despedida, se alejó lo más que pudo.

Todo había sido tan… extraño.

Entonces era así como se sentía ver a tu expareja luego de tanto tiempo.

.

.

.

No tenía ánimos de continuar y todavía era demasiado pronto para buscar a Ibe. Con un trago en mano, decidió salir a tomar un poco de aire fresco a un balcón. Necesitaba asimilar un par de cosas.

Mandó un mensaje a Yut tan solo para poder pensar en algo más.

_«Por qué no me dijiste que tu hermano vendría»._

Y a pesar de todos sus defectos, Yut-Lung era tan buen amigo que siempre contestaba lo más pronto posible.

_«Hua-Lung asistió? No lo sabía!_

_Sabes que te hubiese dicho_

_Lo último que supe es que iría Wang-Lung»._

Eiji sonrió sin ganas. Sabía que Yut decía la verdad, de haberlo sabido le habría dicho. Y no es como si tratara de buscar algún culpable, tan solo necesitaba que su cabeza dejara de ser un caos.

De no ser por su reciente historial y por Ibe, se habría embriagado.

—Soy un estúpido… —soltó para sí para luego beber de golpe.

—Lo eres.

Al escuchar aquella otra voz casi se atraganta con el mojito.

Ahora, al girarse, se encontró cara a cara con Ash Lynx.

¿Acaso todo podía ponerse aún más loco?

.

.

.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola!
> 
> No sé, creo que me pareció interesante poner a Eiji y Yut como mejores amigos a pesar del canon jaja, al igual que a Ash en modo acosador discreto(?).
> 
> Ah, y el nombre de Yume solo fue random. El nombre de la hermana de Eiji creo que es un dato que se desconoce; y justo ese nombre es el de un personaje de un manga que igual me destrozó el corazón.
> 
> Gracias por leer!


	4. Pumpkin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Banana Fish pertenece a Akimi Yoshida.
> 
> N/A: Quise subir esto en Halloween, mas no me alcanzaron los tiempos jaja.

* * *

**_Anteriormente…_ **

_Eiji Okumura, amante del té helado, descubre lo pequeño que puede llegar a ser New York. Su mejor amigo y su polvo de primavera se conocen e inclusive mantienen una rara rivalidad basada en sus notas académicas. Además Ash Lynx también tiene un mejor amigo, Shorter, el cual ha captado el interés de Yut-Lung. Aun y con esos nuevos descubrimientos, despeja su mente para poder acompañar a Ibe a cubrir un evento social para el cual fue contratado. Ahí la vida sigue burlándose de él, tanto que en dicho lugar vuelve a ver a Ash, y no solo eso, también se encuentra con Hua-Lung, hermano de Yut y su expareja, el cual ha removido ciertas cosas en su interior._

* * *

**ǀ** **_B_ ** _ecause **I** ’m **S** tupid _ **ǀ**

* * *

 

.

.

.

 _Capítulo 4:_ **Pumpkin**

.

—¿Cómo es que tú…? —Eiji comenzó a articular apenas tuvo a Ash frente a sí.

El aludido se encogió de hombros.

—Me topé con Ibe e incluso me tomó unas fotos. Y bueno, si él estaba eso quería decir que tú también —explicó, guardando las manos en los bolsillos.

—Soy muy predecible, por lo que veo.

—En realidad, no. Todo contigo ha sido realmente sorprendente.

Sin saber cómo tomarse esa declaración, Eiji le dio la espalda, apoyando ambos brazos en el barandal del balcón. Pronto Ash se le unió, imitando su postura.

—Te vi cerca del buffet —comenzó Ash nuevamente. Tan solo lo escuchó con atención —, pero parecías ocupado y por eso no me acerqué.

—Te hubieras acercado, de hecho me habrías hecho un favor.

Ash le miró de reojo.

—¿En serio? Pero si estabas ligando. ¿Cómo iba yo a entrometerme en tu conquista? —mencionó en un tono que se antojó sarcástico.

Eiji tan solo rodó los ojos, fastidiado; no tenía ganas de lidiar con nada ni nadie. Sin embargo, por alguna razón desconocida, necesitaba sacar lo que tenía dentro, tal y como si de vómito se tratase. Vómito verbal, para ser más específico.

—Para tú información no estaba ligando, era una charla totalmente normal.

—¿Tan normal que incluso te sonrojas y dejas que te abrace?

—¡No me abrazó! —replicó —Tan solo… tan solo… ¡Ah! ¡Ni siquiera te debo explicaciones! —se enderezó por completo para poder encarar a Ash, acción que este también imitó

—Solo admite que tienes algo con él y ya. —Ash se cruzó de brazos y Eiji se preguntó si trataba de verse más demandante con eso, tratando de sacarle una verdad que no existía

—No voy a admitir nada.

—Asumo que sí tienen algo, entonces.

—¡Que no! —refutó, con el rostro colorado de impotencia —. Pero de acuerdo, si quieres que admita algo, lo haré: sí, ese tipo era mi expareja. —declaró, sosteniéndole la mirada —. Y como al parecer te molesta, te pido una disculpa por parecer un adolescente hormonal frente a él. Perdóname por no tener un largo historial y no saber lidiar con personas que fueron importantes para mí

Ash no dijo nada y por un momento Eiji creyó haber ganado esa especie de discusión. Aun así, cuando Ash desvió la mirada y volvió a apoyarse en el barandal, un sentimiento parecido a la culpa lo invadió. Por más desquiciante que le pareciera la presencia del contrario, tampoco era como si tratara de desquitarse con él; a pesar de todo, ni él ni nadie se merecían soportar sus arranques de chico inmaduro e inexperto.

—Escucha, yo no… —se rascó la coronilla sin saber cómo proseguir con su disculpa —. Me pasé, lo siento.

—Descuida, está bien. Me metí de más.

Eiji se acercó a donde él. Manteniendo una distancia prudente, apoyó la espalda en el barandal. Sin verlo, comenzó a explicarse.

—Es solo que todavía es difícil. Me pesan aún muchas cosas.

—¿Lo quisiste mucho?

No contestó nada y a su vez esa fue su respuesta. De nuevo el sentimiento de culpa apareció mas Eiji lo adjudicaba a su arranque y a lo rudo que en un principio fue con sus palabras. Y al parecer esa fue la razón. Siendo menos denso el ambiente, Ash buscó su mirada; sus ojos color jade parecían más relajados y su media sonrisa juguetona le tranquilizó.

—Entonces supongo que te gustan los hombres más grandes que tú.

—¿Eh? —aquella declaración lo descolocó. ¿Acaso esa era la forma en la que Ash aligeraba las situaciones?

—Que si te gustan mayores.

—¿Y me cuestionas esto por…?

—Me dio curiosidad saber cómo es tu tipo.

No pudo evitar preguntarse a sí mismo si tenía algo como «su tipo» definido. En la vida pocas personas le habían gustado y hasta el día de hoy solo se había enamorado de dos, pero entre dichos sujetos no compartían semejanzas entre sí; a excepción, quizá, de que todos efectivamente fueron mayores que él. Aun así, la persona que más le había calado hondo en su existencia había sido Hua-Lung, el penúltimo de los Lee.

Eiji, quien siempre había sido como un miembro más de la familia debido a la amistad de su madre con la de Yut y posteriormente la suya con él, no sabría decir el momento en que Hua-Lung dejó de mirarlo como el mejor amigo de su medio-hermano menor para verlo como algo más. Tan solo recuerda que a veces le sacaba plática y que, entre charlas, como no queriendo la cosa, cerca de cumplir los dieciocho, lo invitó a salir sin Yut de por medio.

Aceptó esa cita, y de esa le siguió otra y otra y otra; cuando fue consciente ya tenían un par de meses con ese tonteo. Eiji comenzó a cuestionarse la naturaleza de aquellas salidas, no obstante, antes de plantearle a Hua-Lung sus dudas con respecto a sus verdaderas intenciones, este le plantó un beso en pleno _China Institute_.

Así dio comienzo su primer noviazgo, el cual, a pesar de los seis años de diferencia que habían entre ambos, fluyó mucho mejor de lo que Eiji esperó. Hua-Lung demostró ser todo lo que no sabía que había estado buscando en una pareja: era amable, era atento, le daba su espacio y, sobre todo, parecía estar realmente enamorado de él. Y aunque para Eiji no fue su primer amor en toda la extensión de la palabra, sí fue su primero en muchas cosas; fue su primer novio, la primera persona que presentó con dicha etiqueta a su familia y a Ibe y, además, fue el hombre con el que perdió la virginidad.

Todavía recuerda esa tarde de julio en que su cita comenzó en un museo para terminar en la habitación de un hotel de lujo; recuerda la comida que pidieron, la timidez que pululó en el ambiente y lo doloroso que fue cuando Hua-Lung logró entrar en él. Recuerda ese y un sinfín de encuentros posteriores mucho más placenteros que el primero. Recuerda no solo los momentos de intimidad sino también los dulces y románticos. Recuerda todo, incluso el momento en que la relación comenzó a ir en declive.

Al final no fue ni el tiempo ni la diferencia de edad lo que acabó con el amor. Si Eiji tuviera que nombrar un momento crucial ese sería la tarde en la que Hua-Lung, harto del poco tiempo que últimamente le dedicaba debido a su trabajo, se ofreció a pagarle la universidad. Al no querer dar la impresión equivocada de que lo suyo era interés, Eiji lo rechazó; mas Hua-Lung no se dio por vencido y semanas después llegó con la noticia de una nueva vacante en la empresa Lee para la que él era perfecto. Y como para Eiji venía siendo lo mismo, volvió a declinar.

De pronto fue como si Hua-Lung quisiera controlar su vida y sus tiempos. Por más enamorado que estuviera, Eiji no quería deberle nada en ese sentido. Nada le auguraba que lo suyo fuera eterno, y en un caso hipotético, luego de terminar, no fuera a cobrarle; incluso existía la posibilidad de que Hua-Lung usara ese detalle para retenerlo. Porque a pesar de la cortina del amor, Eiji sabía reconocer los defectos en su pareja: era orgulloso, era soberbio, irritable y podía llegar a ser obstinado en un mal sentido, defectos que compartían todos los miembros de dicha familia.

Podía decirse que fue una especie de mutuo acuerdo mas no era así. De esa manera, entre arranques, discusiones y desacuerdos, a Eiji el amor se le esfumó de a poco. Mas fue Hua-Lung, quien al ver lastimado su ego, terminó con lo que había entre ambos. No obstante, hasta el último momento Hua-Lung le expresó su deseo de salvar la relación, oferta que Eiji rechazó todas y cada una de las veces en las que fue hecha. Y de alguna manera, al final, eso lo hizo sentir culpable; terminar con Hua-Lung provocó que llorara casi un mes entero y que bajara cinco kilos a pesar de que consideró que había tomado la decisión correcta.

Quizá, a pesar del tiempo, ese sentimiento de culpa persistía y eso provocó la revoltura de emociones que sintió al verlo. Con su última propuesta, Hua-Lung estaba demostrando que quizá aún no se daba por vencido, situación que admitía que lo asustaba.

Eiji soltó un suspiro. Era mejor no darle vueltas al asunto y dejar de pensar en ello.

—Parece que rememoraste tu vida. —El comentario de Ash lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Fue una buena ancla de vuelta a la realidad.

No pudo evitar soltar una risa, acción que provocó que el otro alzara una ceja. Pero no pudo evitarlo. A pesar del largo luto que le guardó a su relación con Hua-Lung Lee, tan solo bastaron unas copas y que se le cruzara Ash Lynx enfrente para mandar todo a la mierda.

—Tal vez solo armo una tormenta en un vaso de agua —dijo luego de recobrar el aliento —. Me gusta complicarme todo.

—Comienzo a descubrir que es así —aseveró —. Respecto a tu ex… —comenzó, no del todo seguro —, todos tenemos personas así, sabes. Pero hay que seguir. No permitas que eso controle tu vida.

—Era difícil por todo lo que nos unía. Quiero decir, lo conozco desde hace años, es hermano de mi mejor amigo, deslindarme era… es complicado.

—Como experiencia propia, te digo que mantener a raya a un Lee no es imposible.

—¿Lo dices por Yut?

—Tu amigo se lo gana a pulso.

Esta vez ambos rieron. A Eiji por unos segundos se le olvidó la razón por la que había asistido a dicho evento y que hace menos de un cuarto de hora se había encontrado con su exnovio. Quizá ese era el poder de Ash Lynx sobre él; fuera de buena o mala manera, lograba acaparar cada rincón de su mente, evitando que pensara en algo más.

—Respecto a ese asunto de los ex y esas cosas, supongo que tú debes tener mucha experiencia. —Eiji retomó el tema. La sonrisa de Ash se borró mas no su expresión tranquila.

—¿Crees que tengo un largo historial?

Eiji trató de evitar decir cualquier estupidez de esas que le salían a la perfección, aunque admitía tener el «porque eres atractivo debes tener mucho pegue» en la punta de la lengua. Sin embargo prefirió el silencio, esperando que Ash se respondiera por sí mismo.

Y al Eiji no retomar la palabra, Ash continuó.

—A decir verdad tampoco soy un experto —admitió —. He tenido dos noviazgos oficiales pero no creo que ninguno haya sido al nivel del que tú tuviste.

—Aun así esos dos noviazgos son más que el mío. Y técnicamente solo he tenido uno. Jamás he pasado de tener un par de citas y eso, ligar no es lo mío.

—Pues en ese caso estoy igual, solo sé tener citas y la mayoría quedan en encuentros casua… —Al darse cuenta de lo que estaba por decir, calló de inmediato. Eiji desvió la mirada.

—Entiendo, entonces.

Pudo notar el ambiente un poco pesado de nuevo. Eiji tuvo que reconocer que fue extraño saberse solo un encuentro más en la no tan larga lista de Ash, pero solo uno al fin y al cabo. Pero de alguna manera extraña, eso también le subía un poco el ego. Es decir, era lo suficientemente atractivo como para ser considerado por alguien como Ash, con ese sex-appeal de tal calibre.

A decir verdad, Ash le quebraba más la cabeza que el mismo Hua-Lung.

—Entonces si tú eres de noviazgos poco serios y encuentro casuales, tú… ya sabes, ¿cómo clasificas a Golzine en tu vida? —soltó sin más al no tener una forma clara de plantear su pregunta.

La cara que Ash le regaló fue un poema. Y Eiji supo que había metido la pata y hasta el fondo.

—¿Tú crees que yo tengo algo que ver con ese vejestorio? —escupió —. ¡Claro que no!

—Bueno, es que yo… todo es raro. ¿Estudias la preparatoria, no? Y el colegio de Yut es caro. Además tienes un coche rojo increíble y un apartamento fabuloso y…

—Me siento ofendido por que me creas el sugar baby de ese imbécil —cortó de inmediato.

Sí, Eiji la había cagado en grande.

—Lo lamento. —De nuevo pidió perdón.

—Está bien, supongo que es normal que pienses lo peor de mí. Pero para aclarar todo, no, no tengo nada que ver con él. Mi hermano trabaja en recursos humanos en su empresa, de ahí lo conozco. Y admito que sí he tenido propuestas de su parte pero me resulta repugnante el solo pensarlo. —Eiji le creyó todo; la mueca de asco que Ash hizo fue tan genuina —. Y respecto al departamento y al auto, son de mi hermano, solo que esa vez él se fue a un congreso y me dejó a cargo, y sí, me aproveché de la situación, estando solo todo se me hizo fácil —parecía un niño regañado, y su expresión a Eiji le estrujó el corazón.

Por primera vez desde que lo conoció, Eiji vio a un chico vulnerable y no al hombre que quizá quería comerse al mundo. Fue totalmente sorprendente que Ash, en lugar de reclamarle y sentirse ofendido, le justificara todas sus acciones como si realmente le debiera algo.

Fue hasta tierno.

—Está bien, supongo que fui prejuicioso —posó una mano sobre la espalda de Ash; este dio un respingo mas no lo apartó.

—Es mejor aclararlo, no soportaría que pensaras así de mí. —De nuevo no entendió su insistencia por quedar bien, pero juzgando la situación era un tanto comprensible.

—Tranquilo, ¿sí?

Ash le sonrió de manera encantadora, y de la nada Eiji entendió porque había accedido a meterse en su cama tan rápido.

Esa noche, conoció mucho más que una faceta nueva de Ash. Y si no hubiera sido por el hecho de que todavía tenía trabajo por hacer e Ibe lo estaba buscando, habría podido descubrir mucho más.

A pesar de la charla profunda, se despidieron de manera rápida. Aun así Eiji tenía claro que la próxima vez que volviera a verlo, todo sería diferente.

.

.

.

El cambio en su relación fue notorio en el trabajo, en especial para Ibe. De evitarlo, Eiji pasó a ser cercano a Ash; se dirigía a él entre descansos, charlaban en sus minutos libres, incluso Eiji parecía entusiasmado por ser él quien tomase las fotografías de Lynx.

Su teoría acerca del coqueteo entre ambos chicos cobró más fuerza, tanta que incluso Jessica le apoyó.

—¿Crees que ya haya pasado algo entre ellos? —le preguntó Jessica en voz baja, mientras Eiji se veía ocupado hablando con Ash acerca de los fondos.

—Parece que sí —respondió Ibe —. Pero nada de lo que te imaginas. Ei-chan es un muchacho sensato que avanza a paso lento en esos aspectos —aclaró.

—Hablas como un padre cuidando a su hija virgen. ¿Qué no Eiji ya…?

—No lo digas.

—Espero que Max no se ponga como tú con Michael.

Antes de poder continuar con la conversación, los muchachos se acercaron a donde ellos. Jessica les regaló una de sus mejores sonrisas mientras Ibe tan solo trató de aparentar la mayor tranquilidad posible.

—Ya ajustamos los detalles de la próxima sesión —anunció Eiji —. Así que el próximo miércoles que nos reunamos podremos iniciar sin contratiempos. Agradézcame, Ibe-san, complacer a este tipo fue difícil —rio a la vez que señalaba a Ash; en respuesta este le dio un codazo amistoso.

—Eso es bueno, así tienes menos tareas para tu cumpleaños.

Eiji se tensó al instante. Ash, en cambio, prestó más atención a la charla. Jessica fue la que rompió el silencio.

—¿Por qué no nos habías dicho, Eiji? Pudimos haber organizado algo.

—No era necesario…

—Lo que pasa es que Ei-chan tiene un trauma con el dos y el cero juntos —reveló Ibe —. La crisis de cumplir dos décadas.

—Vamos, Eiji, los veinte son una buena edad. Yo quisiera regresar a ellos —continuó Jessica.

Eiji dejó que la charla fuera llevada por ellos, sin volver a opinar nada. Fue una suerte que Ash también se mantuviera al margen.

Mas luego de terminada la conversación y la sesión de aquel día, mientras Jessica e Ibe charlaban y los demás modelos se retiraban, Ash se acercó a Eiji y preguntó sin más:

—¿Cumples años este miércoles?

Era una pregunta que, aunque fue hecha de repente, la vio venir. No le quedó de otra más que asentir, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Sí, lo hago.

—¿Y por qué no dijiste nada?

—Bueno, es también Halloween y una cosa opaca a la otra, además…

—¿En verdad tienes un trauma con cumplir años? —Aun y con la vergüenza, Eiji asintió —. No lo entiendo, te ves joven.

—¡Es justo eso, Ash! —admitió —. Soy un adulto y todavía tengo que mostrar mi ID para comprarme una mísera budlight. Ahora imagínate que con veinte sigan confundiéndome con un chico de secundaria, ¡será todavía más vergonzoso!

Por más que quisiera reír, Ash no dijo nada para no empeorar la situación. Eiji agradeció que lo dejara solo con sus complejos, después de todo con eso no podría hacer nada.

—En ese caso permíteme distraerte ese día. Te invito a una fiesta.

—¿Eh? —soltó, confundido.

—Entre unos amigos organizaron una reunión por Halloween —aclaró —. Puedes ir y de forma indirecta festejamos tu cumpleaños pero sin festejarlo en verdad.

Eiji no parecía muy convencido.

—No soy mucho de esos lugares…

—Vamos, solo un rato. Te prometo que la pasarás bien. Mis amigos son agradables.

—Pero si es con tus amigos, querrás estar con ellos y me dejarás solo como un inadaptado y no, gracias.

—No lo haré. Y si ese es tu miedo, puedes invitar a Yut —propuso, cruzándose de brazos y haciendo una mueca. Eiji supo que al decir eso, las cosas iban bastante en serio.

Aunque ya tenía una respuesta, quiso hacerlo sufrir un poco más.

—¿Seguro que lo puedo invitar?

—Seguro —volvió a afirmar —. Se trata de que la pases bien. Es por ti, y quizá hasta por Shorter.

—Bueno… igual no tenía nada mejor que hacer. —Eso era verdad, hasta el momento su plan era dormir todo el día —. Dime dónde es y eso.

Ash le dio una dirección, lugar que le resultó desconocido a Eiji. Para evitar confusiones, Ash le pidió intercambiar números y de esa manera seguir en contacto.

—Te prometo que vas a pasar un buen cumpleaños.

Por alguna razón, Eiji se esforzó en creerle.

.

.

.

El treinta y uno de octubre comenzó normal. Su hermana y su madre le felicitaron y le regalaron un pequeño pastel, Yut lo llamó más tarde para igual felicitarlo y confirmar la salida. Durante la mañana y medio día no hizo nada en particular, no fue sino hasta entrada la tarde que tomó un baño y revolvió su armario buscando algo adecuado que ponerse. Se sorprendió poniéndole más empeño a su imagen de lo esperado.

Ya estando listo, salió de casa con rumbo a la de Yut. Su amigo, al verlo, le abrazó y le regaló algunos libros de fotografía los cuales terminaron guardando en la habitación del menor de los Lee, al menos por el momento. Luego de esperar, el taxi que llamaron llegó. Salieron a tomarlo y, luego de darle al chofer la dirección que Ash proporcionó, este los llevó a dicho lugar donde se estaba llevando a cabo aquella fiesta.

La calle no era de las más sonadas en la ciudad así que ninguno de los dos tenía en claro que esperaba encontrarse. Al llegar, la fachada del edificio tampoco se veía muy estrafalaria; tan solo constaba de una construcción de dos pisos que parecía abandonada; a Eiji le recordó al tipo de lugares donde se reunían los pandilleros y Yut le exigió que no comenzara con sus paranoias.

—Mira, hay mucha gente esperando a entrar. Lo admito, parece un lugar de los barrios bajos, pero un lugar famoso al fin y al cabo —reconoció Yut.

Eiji pasó saliva. Jamás le pareció que Ash pudiese ser de ese tipo de lugares, pero a decir verdad había un sinfín de cosas que todavía desconocía acerca de él. Aun y con esa leve alerta, tomó valor para bajarse del taxi. Luego de pagar, Yut-Lung le siguió.

 _«Creo que hemos llegado»_ mandó a Ash vía What´s App. Este no tardó en responder.

_«Acércate al tipo de la entrada y di que vienes de parte mía. Él ya tiene instrucciones»_

Eiji le informó a Yut lo dicho en el mensaje y ambos se pasaron la fila para ponerse hasta el frente. Un afroamericano de casi dos metros les impidió seguir con su camino, mas antes de que les soltara la golpiza de su vida, Eiji encontró la voz en el fondo de su garganta y dijo lo que Ash le pidió en el mensaje.

El tipo los examinó a ambos para luego solo hacerse a un lado, permitiéndoles el paso. A pesar de las protestas de quienes llevaban quizá ya horas esperando, Eiji y Yut subieron las escaleras, dirigiéndose al punto de reunión. Pronto la música fue volviéndose más clara al igual que el bullicio. Al arribar al segundo piso, para ambos quedó claro el porqué de la larga fila fuera del lugar.

Se trataba de un bar no muy estrafalario. No era la clase de lugar al que estaban acostumbrados mas el ambiente era fenomenal; todos bailaban, cantaban y se movían al ritmo de los éxitos del momento. Eiji también pudo distinguir la diferencia de etnias que habían; no eran solo blancos o afroamericanos, también habían asiáticos además de mexicanos y otros latinos. Por un momento se preguntó si podría encontrar a Ash en todo ese mar de gente.

—¡Hey, hey, hey! ¡Creí que no venían! —alcanzó a escuchar la voz de Shorter sobre la de Shakira. El primero en girarse a donde el muchacho fue Yut.

—¡No íbamos a faltar por nada del mundo! —respondió su amigo —. ¡¿Verdad, Eiji?!

—¡Claro que no! —A gritos era la única manera en la que podrían hablar en dicho lugar.

—¡Eso es lo bueno, si no hubieras venido Ash habría caído en depresión! ¡Está emocionado por tu cumpleaños! ¡Incluso quería regalarte algo!

A Eiji eso ya le pareció exagerado. Quizá Shorter ya estaba algo pasado de copas y por eso hablaba barbaridades.

Con sus propias palabras, Shorter recordó el otro motivo del festejo además de la noche de brujas. Se acercó a abrazar a Eiji y le prometió darle algún presente en otro momento. Eiji alcanzó a distinguir un leve olor a tequila, lo que confirmó su teoría acerca de su estado.

—¡¿Y dónde está Ash?! —preguntó luego de algo más de charla casual.

—¡Ahí viene!

Apenas Eiji se giró, se encontró de cara a cara con el aludido. Este le sonrió y sin previo aviso ni nada parecido, le abrazó.

—¡Feliz cumpleaños!

Hacia tanto que Eiji no se había sentido el centro de atención.

Agradeció la felicitación. Luego de ello todo fluyó de una manera tan natural que fue sumamente sorprendente para Eiji. Como era de esperarse, Yut se llevó a Shorter lejos de donde ellos, pero a pesar de ello Ash cumplió su palabra y no lo dejó solo ni un solo momento. Le llevó a buscar bebidas, a comer algo y le presentó a varios de sus amigos; entre los nombres que podía recordar, Eiji conoció a Alex, a Bones, a Kong y al organizador de tan concurrido evento, Cain. Incluso tuvo la oportunidad de conocer a otro tipo rubio que al parecer a Ash no le agradaba mucho así que la conversación con él fue mucho más escueta que las otras.

Debía admitirlo, se estaba divirtiendo, incluso sin haber bebido demasiado alcohol logró desinhibirse. Se atrevió a ser más sociable y a bailar con Ash sin importarle la opinión de los demás, tan solo pensando en sí mismo, en Lynx y en lo bien que podía llegar a pasarla.  

Habiéndose pasado un poco con las copas, ambos se dirigieron un piso más arriba, a la azotea, para poder tomar un poco de aire fresco. Atrancaron la puerta con una piedra y se dirigieron hacia ningún punto en particular, tan solo admirando el cielo oscuro de la ciudad. Parados ahí en medio de la nada, Eiji sonrió a Ash.

—Hacia mucho que no me la pasaba tan bien en un cumpleaños —admitió, todavía mirándolo —. Así que gracias por la invitación.

—Nada que agradecer —respondió, también sosteniéndole la mirada —. En realidad esta fecha no es mi favorita, así que agradezco que con tu cumpleaños esta tengo otro sentido.

—¿Acaso te ocurrió algo malo?

—Es el Halloween en sí —se encogió de hombros, no queriendo darle demasiada importancia —. Es un poco vergonzoso.

—Confía en mí. Prometo tomarlo en serio.

—Y si no lo haces juro que…

—Ash, confía, ¿quieres?

El aludido soltó un suspiro. Armándose de valor, comenzó con su relato.

—Cuando tenía seis años, mi hermano talló una calabaza para mí, ya sabes, de las típicas. Salí a pedir dulces con mis amigos del barrio poniéndomela de disfraz y cuando terminamos se me ocurrió la brillante idea de asustarlo. Así que esperé escondido en los arbustos de nuestra casa a que apareciera. Sin embargo, la noche era demasiado oscura, mi hermano no llegaba, y lo único que vi fue un monstruo dirigirse a mí cada vez más. Salí corriendo despavorido. Al día siguiente me enteré que solo fue mi reflejo en un parabrisas, aun así desde ese día ver una calabaza me da escalofríos. ¡Y en Halloween están por todos lados!

Eiji trató de guardar la compostura, en verdad lo hizo, no obstante la risa pudo más que él y pronto estalló en carcajadas. Ash frunció los labios; con un notable sonrojo en las mejillas, objetó:

—¡Era un niño!

—Lo sé, lo sé, pero admite que es gracioso —habló Eiji entre risas —. No pareces un tipo que pueda tener un miedo así y solo… solo…

Cruzado de brazos, Ash esperó que a Eiji se le pasara la gracia. Lamentablemente el efecto del supuesto chiste duró más de lo esperado. No fue sino hasta pasados varios minutos que Eiji pudo recobrar el aliento.

—Lo siento. Pero reconoce que sí da risa.

—Claro, tan gracioso como el trauma respecto a cumplir años. —Esta vez fue el turno de Ash de sonreír.

—¡Oye!

—¿Qué pasa, veinteañero? ¿La edad te pesa?

En lugar de sentirse atacado, Eiji volvió a sonreír. Volvieron a permanecer en silencio. La música y el alboroto de la fiesta lograba escucharse por lo bajo, mas los dos prefirieron concentrarse en la poca tranquilidad que les proporcionaba la soledad de la azotea y el aire otoñal que los envolvía en aquella época del año.

—Mencionas mucho a tu hermano —resaltó Eiji luego de asimilar la anécdota —. Debe ser importante para ti.

—Es como mi padre. Es mi padre, más bien. Griffin lo es todo para mí —reconoció sin temor a verse vulnerable —. Mi padre es un imbécil y mi madre una… —cayó, quizá incapaz de admitir la realidad en voz alta —. En cambio Griffin se ha hecho cargo de mí y me ha dado todo a costa de su propia felicidad. Por eso trato de superarme y de ayudarlo, para dejar de ser una carga y que pueda vivir su vida.

—¿Por eso modelas?

Ash asintió.

—Jessica es la esposa del mejor amigo de Griffin. De alguna manera gracias a él también obtuve ese contacto —rio con un poco de ironía —. Pero desde que tengo esa entrada de dinero lo he notado más relajado; el gasto de mi universidad no será tan pesado con ello.

—Es bueno que te preocupes por tu hermano y lo quieras apoyar en ese aspecto. La universidad es realmente cara —soltó un suspiro, recordando su propia situación —. He tenido que posponerla por eso mismo.

Eiji notó que Ash quería preguntar algo más, pero lo más seguro era que el no querer resultar un entrometido lo detenía. Sonrió para sí.

Si Ash se había sincerado, era su turno. Una cosa por la otra, quizá; y también porque, conociéndolo mejor, Ash había logrado darle mucha confianza para contar lo que quisiera con total libertad.

—Mi padre murió hace más de tres años. Tuvimos que usar los ahorros de mi universidad para su funeral y sobrevivir un tiempo en lo que mi mamá encontraba empleo. La madre de Yut ayudó a mi mamá a conseguir un trabajo en la compañía de los Lee y yo, como el mayor, tuve que apoyarla durante todo el proceso de estabilización. Estudiaba y trabajaba al mismo tiempo. Y como mi hermana era muy chica y no comprendía la magnitud de todo, mi mamá solo me tuvo a mí para apoyarse. —Era complicado recordar esa etapa de su vida, más que nada el volver a sentir la tristeza y frustración como si de la primera vez se tratase —. Apenas terminé la preparatoria comencé a trabajar en lugares que me dejaran un mejor sueldo para apoyar en la casa. Y por más que detestara esa carga, tampoco podía dejar sola a mi mamá. —Al notar la mirada de Ash, cargada de compasión, sonrió para aligerar su relato —. Pero no pongas esa cara, todo fue mejorando. Ella logró ascender y yo comencé a trabajar para mí mismo. Si todo sigue yéndome igual de bien, iré a la universidad el próximo año. Además no ha sido tiempo desperdiciado; el trabajo me ha dado experiencia y trabajar con Ibe-san me servirá de mucho en mi carrera, lo sé.

No le estaba mintiendo, esos eran sus planes. Aquella etapa oscura en su vida había terminado justo en el momento en que el panorama laboral de su madre cambió y fue ascendida de secretaria a auxiliar del departamento de mercadotecnia. Y tampoco iba a negar que de igual manera hubo muchas personas que lo apoyaron bastante durante esa etapa: Yut-Lung siempre se encontraba cuando lo requería; Ibe también le ayudó a distraerse; Hua-Lung lo apoyó desde antes de ser algo; los demás Lee por igual; y cómo olvidar a Yume, quien teniendo más edad, logró comprender mejor la situación.

—Todo eso me hace admirarte, Eiji.

De todas las cosas que esperó que Ash dijera, esa fue la que menos esperó.

—¿Qué? —Tuvo que corroborar si había escuchado bien.

—Que eres grandioso. Cualquiera simplemente habría abandonado, pero tú seguiste. Apoyaste a tu madre y no te diste por vencido con tu sueño.

No pudo evitar sonrojarse ante tal halago. Sabía que eso ya no era producto del alcohol, el efecto ya se le había pasado hace rato. Las mariposas en el estómago se debían a algo completamente diferente en ese momento.

Dichas mariposas se incrementaron al momento en que Ash Lynx sostuvo su rostro entre sus manos para acercarse más a su rostro.

Y a pesar de la sorpresa, Eiji correspondió ese beso bajo la luz de la luna en aquella noche de Halloween.

.

.

.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Los capítulos me quedan mucho más largos cada vez. Igual desde hace un tiempo mi extensión promedio en un capítulo de cualquier fandom era de más o menos 5k+ así que en esta historia creo que voy por el mismo camino.
> 
> Para remarcar, la fecha de nacimiento de Eiji se desconoce mas por ahí me enteré que la festejan el 2 de agosto. Aun así, para efectos de la historia, me pareció divertido que fuera el 31 de octubre, como una ironía al miedo de Ash por las calabazas. Qué me rio yo sola jajaja.
> 
> Muchas gracias por leer, y espero que les haya gustado.


	5. Blue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Banana Fish pertenece a Akimi Yoshida.
> 
> N/A: Quiero terminar esta historia este año. Es algo así como un propósito de año nuevo que establecí en noviembre(?).

* * *

**_Anteriormente…_ **

_Eiji Okumura, nacido en octubre, conoce otra faceta de Ash Lynx. Durante la subasta es capaz de entablar una conversación con Ash como dos personas civilizadas, lo que provoca que se vuelvan un tanto más cercanos. Días luego, gracias a Ibe, Ash descubre que el cumpleaños de Eiji cae el treinta y uno del mes; aprovechándose de ello lo invita a una fiesta que un amigo cercano organizó. Eiji, en compañía de Yut-Lung, asisten al lugar. En un momento en que Ash y él salen hablan del pasado. El ambiente se torna ameno y la situación se presta romántica como para terminar besándose con las luces de la ciudad de New York de fondo._

* * *

**ǀ** **_B_ ** _ecause **I** ’m **S** tupid _ **ǀ**

* * *

 

.

.

.

 _Capítulo 5:_ **Blue**

_Futari itsudemo onaji yume mite_

_Hitomi ni utsushiatteita_

_Anata ga soko ni iru koto_

_Kimi ga iru koto_

_Futari ga koko ni iru koto_

_Chiisana kiseki_

_Itsumademo kawaranai to_

_Shinjiteiru yo_

_Ima mo ima mo zutto_

—¿Es una canción romántica?

Eiji sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda y soltó de golpe las fotografías de Ash que analizaba. Giró su rostro para encontrarse con Jessica la cual sonreía divertida. Sin saber del todo cómo reaccionar, tan solo improvisó.

—Algo así. Puede tener distintas interpretaciones.

—¿Y qué es lo que dice?

—Habla acerca del… cariño. ¡Pero no necesariamente romántico! —se apresuró a aclarar —. Depende de la interpretación que usted… que tú quieras darle.

Ante la sonrisa burlona de la mujer, Eiji supo que no le había creído ni media palabra.

—De un tiempo a la fecha te vengo notando de muy buen ánimo —cambió de tema de forma drástica, aun así siguiendo la misma línea —. Para ser exacta, desde que te Shunichi y yo te dimos el día libre por tu cumpleaños. ¿Al final los veinte sí tienen algo bueno que ofrecer?

Permaneció en silencio, no queriendo meter todavía más la pata. Cualquier cosa que dijera podía ser utilizada en su contra, mucho más tomando en cuenta que su humor no tenía nada que ver con su edad.

Su sonrisa tenía nombre y apellido: Ash Lynx.

Luego del repentino besó que el modelo le robó, nada volvió a ser lo mismo. Eiji no sabría a qué adjudicárselo, si a la adrenalina o a la atmósfera, pero luego de ese beso le siguieron muchos más. Al final pararon ya que, debido a su historial, no era lo mejor llevar la situación demasiado lejos. Mas eso no evitó que compartieran una significativa mirada para luego tomarse de la mano y bajar de nueva cuenta a la fiesta.

No fue necesario que lo establecieran con palabras, de forma tácita ambos entendieron que entre ellos surgió algo y que como tal era mejor dejar que fluyera. Desde esa noche, entre verse en el trabajo y las citas que concretaban, se habían estado frecuentando. Llevaban un mes con ese flirteo y Eiji no podía sentirse más feliz.

Hacía tanto que no salía con nadie de una forma un poco más seria que casi había olvidado lo que se sentían las mariposas en el estómago. Ahora Ash le había hecho recordar esa sensación. Cuando se mensajeaban se emocionaba, cuando lo veía sentía un vuelco en el pecho y cuando iban a reunirse se esmeraba mucho más en su aspecto.

Sabía que era muy pronto para decir que estaba enamorado de Ash, pero al menos admitía que le gustaba lo suficiente como para tenerlo soñando con los ojos abiertos.

—Solamente sé que estoy pasando por un buen momento —respondió con simpleza. Y aunque no fuera específico, decía la verdad.

Jessica sonrió, al parecer conforme. Ella misma debía tener en claro que mucho más que esa contestación no podría obtener.

.

.

.

—¿Entonces Jessica te preguntó acerca de nosotros?

Eiji observaba a Ash con los ojos clavados en la pantalla de la computadora, a la vez no pudo evitar pensar en la suerte que tenía. Era bastante guapo, el hombre más atractivo con el que se había cruzado en su miserable vida, y se había interesado en él. Y Eiji, quien siempre se había considerado más bien simplón, en ocasiones seguía sin creerse el que estuviera saliendo con un chico como Ash.

Mientras Ash era un modelo con un coeficiente intelectual superior a la media, él tan solo se esforzaba por ser un intento de fotógrafo. Justo ahora era cuando venía cayendo en cuenta que siempre terminaba involucrado con personas que lograban destacar muchísimo más que él. Se comparó a sí mismo con las polillas que se sentían atraídas por las fuentes de luz, aunque ponerse en la misma posición que un insecto era rebajarse demasiado.

Debía dejar de divagar, ese no era el momento.

Negó con la cabeza, y no precisamente como manera de contestación.

—No directamente. Más bien me preguntó por mi buen humor. Al parecer antes debía tener cara de amargado o qué sé yo, por eso ahora le sorprende verme de una forma diferente.

—Eras algo retraído y ahora ya se te ve más abierto. Los otros chicos también me han dicho algo así —contó Ash refiriéndose a los demás modelos.

—Me sentía cohibido con tu presencia —murmuró entre dientes —. Era raro saberte allí.

—Y ahora te encanta que yo esté.

Eiji desvió la mirada. Escuchó a Ash reír mas no le prestó atención. Se encontraban en la biblioteca y ese era el lugar menos indicado para tener una discusión aunque esta fuese amistosa.

No es como si a lo largo de su vida hubiese tenido muchas citas, pero esta era la primera vez que alguien lo invitaba —en un plan amoroso— a reunirse en la biblioteca. Eiji terminó aceptando la salida de Ash por lo original de la petición y porque este debía estudiar para sus exámenes.

Fue así como terminó ayudándolo con sus tareas, al menos le servía para acarrearle los libros que necesitaba. Ash por sí mismo era una eminencia y Eiji jamás se consideró el mejor en cuanto al estudio se refería.

—El punto es que no deseo que nadie lo sepa—admitió Eiji —. Pero de alguna forma siento que todos lo saben. No es solo la señora Jessica o Ibe-san, igual mi mamá y mi hermana me han cuestionado. También Yut.

—¿Ni a Lee le has contado? ¿No se supone que es tu mejor amigo? —Eso pareció sorprenderlo en verdad.

—Sabe que nos traemos algo pero tampoco he sido muy específico.

—¿Por qué? —cuando Ash despegó la vista de la pantalla, Eiji sintió cómo todo se tornó denso —. ¿Es que acaso no te lo estás tomando en serio?

Eiji no supo identificar el tono con el que preguntó aquello, pero supuso que era un tanto parecido al reclamo. No obstante, antes de dar falsas alertas, tan solo tomó asiento a un lado de la silla de Ash para después poner una mano sobre la de este, la cual reposaba sobre la mesa de madera.

—Venga, no lo digas en ese tono —mencionó a la vez que le acariciaba el dorso —. Me gustaría que esto prosperará de buena manera, por eso pongo todo de mí. Es solo que no quisiera que comenzaran a meterse entre nosotros. Quiero que esto sea solo para mí, al menos por ahora. Ya habrá tiempo para gritarlo a todo el mundo.

No supo si Ash quedó conforme con esa respuesta, mas en el momento que giró su mano para entrelazar sus dedos supo que iba por buen camino. Eiji sonrió ante aquello. Ash, fingiendo volver a poner atención a la pantalla, continuó.

—¿Y realmente crees que funcione?

—Quiero que lo haga —contestó, simple —. A pesar de como inició todo, te he podido conocer mejor y siento que puede surgir algo duradero. Me gustas, Ash. Eso debería responderte todo.

Y al parecer así lo hizo. Ahora no fue solo una sonrisa, sino que Eiji rio ante el ligero sonrojo del otro. Le pareció la cosa más adorable que vería por el resto del día. Además de ello, fue algo que también le subió el ego considerando que no debía de haber muchas personas capaces de provocar tales gestos en Ash. Quiso sentirse especial.

Aparentando indiferencia, Ash le apretó levemente la mano que tenía entrelazada con la de él. De alguna manera eso también fue una respuesta para Eiji.

—Eres cursi cuando te lo propones —comentó, ahora enfocándose supuestamente en un libro.

—¿Y no te gusta?

—Bueno, si no estuviéramos en la biblioteca ya te estaría comiendo a besos.

No pudo evitar sonreír.

—Dejaré que lo hagas cuando termines de estudiar y ganes de nuevo ese primer lugar que tanto peleas.

—¿Aunque le vuelva a ganar a tu amigo?

Eiji tan solo se encogió de hombros.

—Te estoy prometiendo una recompensa si ganas, eso debería motivarte lo suficiente sin preguntar qué.

—Eres como los mayores motivando a los niños con juguetes o dulces, no cabe duda que la edad te pesa.

—Si vuelves a hacer otra broma acerca de eso ya no te daré nada.

—Y aparte susceptible. Eres un anciano.

—Y tú un idiota. Retiro lo dicho, ya no me gustas.

—Vamos, _onii-chan_ , sé amable conmigo.

—Te odio.

Esa vez las carcajadas fueron tan fuertes que la encargada tuvo que mandarlos a callar.

Todo eso con sus manos aún entrelazadas.

.

.

.

Continuaron tomados de la mano al salir de la biblioteca. Ash con mochila al hombro y Eiji prefiriendo concentrarse en las personas al pasar o las calles. Aquella parte de la ciudad era de las más concurridas y en las cuales eran sencillo distraerse, más ahora con tantos adornos y motivos navideños en alusión a la próxima fecha. Ya estaban en diciembre, después de todo.

Mientras observaba una boutique que tenía bien adornado un árbol tras los cristales del ventanal, se giró a donde Ash para cuestionarle.

—¿Cómo festejarás las fechas?

Ash supo de inmediato a lo que se refería.

—Siempre vamos a cenar con la familia de Jessica.

—¿Me dijiste que su esposo y tu hermano son buenos amigos, cierto?

—Desde la universidad, creo —respondió con un gesto pensativo, rememorando —. Hemos ido a cenar con ellos desde hace varios años. Y como tienen un niño la fecha adquiere emoción.

—Entiendo. Una vez que descubres que Santa Claus es falso ya nada vuelve a ser lo mismo.

—Una de las mayores decepciones de mi vida. —Ambos se lanzaron a reír.

A Eiji le sorprendía cómo a pesar de todo era bastante sencillo charlar con Ash. Que sí, era un adonis bajado del cielo, pero no lo intimidaba e incluso le daba la suficiente confianza para hablar de cualquier cosa o decir lo primero que se le viniera a la mente.

Ese y muchos otros detalles sumaban demasiados puntos a su intento de relación.

Sentía su corazón acelerarse de solo pensarlo.

—¿Y tú cómo la festejas? —Fue el turno de Ash de preguntar.

—En mi caso vamos a cenar con los Lee. Su casa es amplia, su presupuesto aún más —sonrío a manera de burla, negando con la mano libre —. Y además es una familia muy grande. Los mayores están casados y ya tienen hijos así que hay varios niños en casa. Siento que hacen justicia por mí cuando ellos molestan a Yut, es como una venganza indirecta.

Contó aquello feliz de la vida, porque era verdad. En total eran diez miembros de la siguiente generación Lee. Tres adolescentes y siete niños, seis varones y cuadro damitas; Eiji admitía sentirse enternecido cuando veía a los chicos jugar o a las niñas insistirle a Yut para que dejara que lo peinaran, incluso hablar con los mayores era entretenido.

No era su festividad favorita pero le gustaba la navidad por esa y varias razones. Hasta el momento, incluso luego del fallecimiento de su padre, jamás hubo una navidad triste o que la pasara en soledad. Tenía a grandes personas a su lado, y de a poco se le iban sumando más.

Notó a Ash guardar silencio lo cual le extrañó un poco, más considerando que la charla iba por buen rumbo. No había razón para que de la nada se volviera pesado.

—¿Y a esa cena va tu exnovio también?

Dio un respingo, deteniendo sus pasos. Vaya que era idiota. Sí había razones para que el ambiente se tornara tenso. Supuso que era normal que a Ash le inquietara que fuera a verse con su expareja, él reconocía que igual se pondría a la defensiva si los papeles se invirtieran y fuese Ash y no él el que fuera a ver a un ex.

Al final lo mejor era ser honesto ante todo, así que terminó por asentir.

—Es su familia, claro que va… —mencionó en voz baja, tanteando terreno —. Pero no tienes de qué preocuparte.

Era honesto al decir que no había nada que temer. Con Ash todo fluía de maravilla; este acaparaba su mente en todos los sentidos y le gustaba más de lo que quizá era consciente. No iba a mirar ni a Hua-Lung ni a ningún otro por sobre él.

—Era solo una pregunta. Confío en ti —respondió Ash y Eiji se dio por bien servido.

—Podemos vernos en navidad, sabes —trató, de alguna manera, ofrecer una recompensa indirecta.  —. En mi caso es solo la cena del veinticuatro la que es exclusiva de la familia, pero ya luego podríamos ir a donde quisieras. Yo invito.

—No creo poder, quizá salga de viaje con mi hermano el mismo veinticinco —mencionó de forma calma para luego mirarlo de forma inquisitiva —. Estás tratando de cambiar de tema, ¿verdad?

—No quiero dar pie a una discusión —admitió —. No me siento listo para la «primer pelea».

—Ni yo. Quiero disfrutar un poco más de la etapa «luna de miel».

—Es bueno saber que vamos en la misma sintonía.

La expresión de Ash se relajó y el mismo Eiji también lo hizo cuando este pasó el brazo por sus hombros, abrazándolo por la espalda y pegándole a su cuerpo. Eiji admitía que ese tipo de gestos le encantaban.

—De acuerdo, no voy a pensar en cosas innecesarias. —Esas palabras de Ash terminaron por relajarlo —. Tengo que enfocarme en los exámenes.

—¿Sí te motiva mi posible regalo?

—Claro que sí, anciano.

—¡Ash!

Al menos aquello les sirvió para romper la tensión. Volviendo a entrelazar sus manos, continuaron con el trayecto.

.

.

.

Las cosas continuaron marchando de maravilla, tanto que Eiji sentía que ya era mucho más complicado ocultar su pseudo relación con Ash. No era como si alguien ya lo hubiese visto salir con él o en alguna situación comprometedora, pero estaba cien por ciento seguro que su sonrisa y su buen animo lo delataban.

—En serio, es evidente que traes nuevo novio.

—Deja de inventar cosas.

—Dime, ¿es guapo? Ojalá sea muy guapo. Espero que mejoraras tus gustos.

—Yume…

Esa fue una de las últimas conversaciones que había mantenido con su hermana. Y no era solo ella, también su madre e Ibe ya iban más directo al grano.

Y qué decir de Yut-Lung.

—Ya no trates de ocultarlo. Es evidente.

Eiji casi escupió el refresco que bebía. Agradecía que la residencia Lee estuviera prácticamente sola y que las mucamas les dieran su espacio mientras ellos charlaban en el jardín.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—A Ash. Y tu reacción me lo confirmó todo —mencionó luego de darle un sorbo a su bebida —. Están saliendo.

—¿En qué te basas?

—Los hechos —afirmó —. Tu buen humor, las sonrisitas que se te escapan cuando ves el teléfono, que incluso te arreglas más —enumeró con sus dedos.

—Me veo como siempre.

—No es verdad. Es obvio que ya no te pones lo primero que te encuentras en el armario. Y estás usando loción. Tú jamás usas loción a menos que tengas un compromiso.

Ante eso Eiji no pudo replicar nada. Él era demasiado transparente y Yut lo conocía bastante. Se sentía acorralado.

Ya no podía salir con alguna mentira a estas alturas, igual tampoco se creía capaz de sostenerla. Analizando su situación era mejor ser honesto de una vez por todas y solo dejar que las cosas tomaran su propio cause. Bien, el momento de dejar de fingir había llegado.

—¿Tan obvio soy?

—Sí —aseveró —. Además también está la palabra de Shorter. Ash no se lo ocultó, sabes.

Hizo una mueca ante eso. De pronto se cuestionó cuántas personas por parte de Ash sabrían de sus salidas. Aparte de Shorter y de los otros chicos que conoció en la fiesta, no le conocía más amigos; quizá esos otros ya sabían algo. Y también estaba Griffin, su hermano mayor, quien al parecer era la persona que Ash más adoraba en el mundo y ese mismo sentimiento pudo haber logrado que se sintiera obligado a contarle. Igual estaban los otros modelos que trabajaban con Jessica, la misma Jessica, el esposo de ella, el hijo de ambos…

Detuvo sus cavilaciones. No era momento de sacar conclusiones apresuradas. Aparte de ello, aunque para Ash fuera mucho más sencillo admitir lo que tenían, también era una persona reservada y discreta, la cual respetaría el hecho de que él todavía no quisiera que medio mundo se enterara.

—Lo de Shorter va en serio, eh —trató de desviar de tema.

—¿Por qué no eres sincero? —Mas Yut no se lo permitió.

Volvió a darle un sorbo a su soda, tratando de ganar tiempo para pensar en las palabras adecuadas. Cuando retiró el vaso de sus labios, permaneció cabizbajo. Tenía bien en clara su respuesta mas no estaba del todo seguro si era algo que los demás pudieran entender, incluso su mejor amigo.

—De alguna manera quiero tiempo. Necesito tiempo. Quiero estar seguro y tener la certeza de que va a funcionar —lo último lo respondió bajito, como no queriendo que le escucharan.

Fue una suerte que Yut de cierta manera entendiera sin demasiadas explicaciones, y tampoco se lo reprochara.

—Si ya tienen tiempo con eso, van por buen camino. No creo que sea necesario tener tanta precaución.

—Quizá es por la forma en que nos conocimos, por lo que él representa. No sé. Creo que solamente no quiero saber que lo di todo para que justo en ese momento, cuando él lo obtenga, solo me bote.

—¿Quieres tú tener el control y no que él lo tenga?

—No, claro que no, pienso que más bien yo soy el que se adapta —suspiró con pesadez, tratando de ordenar sus ideas para expresarse —. Solo no quiero salir lastimado.

—Quieres tener el control para no salir lastimado —concluyó —. ¿Qué eso no es egoísta? Le das largas a Ash porque te da miedo que otra relación tuya vuelva a fallar

—Yo no… —Eiji le miró sorprendido, no pudiendo objetar mucho.

—Créeme, incluso en este punto tú tienes el control, justo como siempre lo has tenido con todos.

Eiji nunca se consideró alguien que se le pudiera describir de tal forma, él estaba consciente que su carácter era más bien pasivo y que muchas veces podía dejarse llevar por el ritmo del contrario; así era como funcionaba su amistad con Yut y muchas otras relaciones interpersonales que mantenía.

No le dio tiempo a pensar si realmente el marcaba las pautas en esos aspectos cuando Lee volvió a tomar la palabra, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

—Ash cayó en tus garras así que te aseguro que nada va a cambiar —sentenció, tan seguro de sí que Eiji no tuvo de otra más que creerle —. No sé cómo pero siempre logras que todos quieran protegerte y estar al pendiente de ti. Deberías compartir el secreto.

—¿Tanto conoces a Ash como para asegurarlo?

—Pienso conocerlo lo suficiente. Y si no funciona, me alegraría si lo lastimaras. —Eiji tan solo alzó una ceja, bebiendo su refresco otra vez.

—¿Seguirás con esa enemistad absurda?

—Hasta el final de mis días.

—Qué dramático.

—Mira quién lo dice.

A pesar de ello Eiji sonrió. De alguna manera, aunque aquello no fuera el tema principal, el hablar directamente con alguien de lo que estaba sucediendo le ayudó a ordenar sus ideas. Ese fue el último empujón que necesitaba.

Quiso darle un toque dramático a su próxima revelación al golpear la mesa con su vaso.

—Si seguimos funcionando para año nuevo, le pediré a Ash tener algo formal.

.

.

.

Antes de que las festividades los absorbieran a cada uno, Eiji invitó a Ash a pasear. No había un motivo en especial más allá de saber que quizá pasaría un par de días sin verlo; entre la época decembrina, las vacaciones de Jessica, el viaje de Ibe a Japón y la salida de Ash con su hermano lo más probable era que podrían verse sino hasta quizá entrado enero.

Aparte de ello, le gustaba tomar cierta iniciativa. Muchas veces era Lynx quien proponía las citas, por ello, cuando era al revés, Eiji era consciente de lo mucho que esos pequeños detalles lograban emocionar al otro. Ese pequeño guiño lo hacía considerar la conversación que mantuvo con Yut hacia apenas un par de días.

—No tenía un itinerario como tal, podemos hacer lo que gustes —le dijo a Ash luego de no llegar a un punto en particular —. ¿Quieres ir al cine o comer?

—No hay nada que me llamé en cartelera y no tengo hambre.

—¿Ir a la biblioteca? —El otro negó —. ¿Beber algo?

Ash negó a esas y otras tres propuestas que hizo después. Al no querer finalizar aún su cita, Eiji propuso sin pensarlo demasiado.

—¿Quieres ir a mi casa?

El otro quedó sorprendido ante tal propuesta, incluso detuvo su andar. Todavía en shock, preguntó.

—¿Podemos ir? —¿Acaso escuchó su voz temblar ligeramente? Debía tratarse de su imaginación.

—Vamos, no es que te vaya a presentar a mi familia —reconfortó pensando que a eso se debía la reacción de Ash —. Mi mamá trabaja hasta tarde y mi hermana saldrá con sus amigas. Solo vamos, vemos una película o solo hacemos nada, ¿te parece?

Al final ese plan sí le gustó mucho más. Continuaron con el paseo para luego tomar un taxi para llegar a la residencia Okumura. Al entrar y luego de dejar los abrigos, Eiji no pudo evitar mirar de reojo a su acompañante. ¿Qué le parecería su casa? Él recordaba el departamento de Ash y de su hermano el cual era elegante y espacioso. Y su casa, si bien no era una miniatura de un metro por metro, era pequeña, modesta y bastante femenina para el gusto de cualquiera; floreros con lirios frescos, manteles floreados y adornos en colores pasteles, factores que adjudicaba al hecho de que eran dos mujeres contra él solo.

No dijo nada, esperando que fuera Ash el que soltara algún comentario; comenzaba a prepararse para alguna burla o broma acerca de la decoración, no obstante no salió nada de lo que imaginó de la boca del otro. Tan solo, mientras iba a la cocina es busca de agua, al regresar lo encontró mirando con detenimiento las fotografías familiares en la sala.

—Tu madre no es japonesa —comentó Ash mientras observaba una foto en la que se visualizaban los señores Okumura el día de su boda —. A eso se debe que tengas los ojos tan grandes considerando que eres asiático —señaló mientras ahora pasaba su vista de la fotografía al rostro de Eiji.

—Supongo —se encogió de hombros —. Es mi maldición. En mi hermana se ve bien ya que es una chica pero en cambio yo…

—Se ve igual de bien en ti. Es un detalle que te hace destacar mucho, sabes.

—¿Subimos? —propuso, antes de sonrojarse por completo.

Ash asintió y ambos se dirigieron a la planta alta. La primera puerta era de hecho su cuarto; abrió sin preámbulo, dándole paso al otro. Si bien era la parte más masculina de la casa —más azul, menos decorada: fotografías, uno que otro poster, libros, manga—, del mismo modo también se trataba de la más minimalista.

Trató de sacarse ese pensamiento de la mente. Estaba seguro que Ash jamás haría hincapié en su situación económica ni nada que se le pareciera. A pesar de su carrera como modelo y del buen trabajo de su hermano, era una persona sencilla; jamás había hecho menos a nada ni a nadie.

Eiji cerró la puerta tras de sí mientras Ash se sentó en la cama individual que se encontraba al centro, analizando con tan solo la mirada cada rincón del lugar.

—¿Las tomaste tú? —preguntó de pronto. Eiji tardó en reaccionar que hablaba de las fotografías.

Tenía algunas enmarcadas y otras tan solo pegadas con cinta adhesiva por toda la habitación; había paisajes, su familia, Yut y otros amigos, animales y demás cosas que le llamaban la atención fotografiar al instante.

—Siempre me ha gustado la fotografía y le hago fotos a las cosas más insignificantes —reveló, señalando con el dedo una de un perro que encontró una vez luego del trabajo, el cual obviamente no podía llevar a casa —. Hay fotos muy viejas y no son tan buenas, sabes.

—Supongo que sí te vas a dedicar a esto deberías confiar más en ti, ¿no crees?

Eso también era lo que Ibe siempre le repetía acompañado además del «realmente eres bueno en esto. Tienes futuro, Ei-chan». Aunque por alguna razón, el que fuera Ash quien lo dijera le daba un peso diferente. No era porque no confiara en el criterio de Ibe, no podía menospreciarlo siendo un profesional, pero como desde siempre habían sido cercanos era casi como si un tío se lo dijera. Pero ahora era distinto. Ya tenía otra opinión, y que si bien Ash era su «algo», al menos era una crítica que venía de alguien nuevo. Solo por ese detalle ya podía tomarla en cuenta.

Se sentó a su lado en la cama. No sabía si seguir con esa línea de la conversación o sacar un tema nuevo, después de todo hablar de sí mismo tampoco era como si se le diera de maravilla. Prefirió, por ello, tan solo tomar la mano de Ash. Con ese gesto este se giró a mirarlo, momento que Eiji aprovechó para besarle y así sacar el contexto de su charla.

Sí, besar era mucho mejor opción que seguir hablando. Pronto el beso se volvió más demandante, y contando con el hecho de que estaban en su habitación y no había nadie, fue más fácil continuar con ello. Pronto Eiji tan solo sintió como lo tumbaban en el colchón, quedando Ash encima suyo.

—Dime que no lo planeaste —pidió Ash entre risas en un momento en que se separaron. Eiji sonrió, divertido de todo.

—Realmente, no —contestó al caer en cuenta en la atmósfera de la situación —. No había negras intenciones detrás de mi propuesta.

—Vamos, ¿invitas a alguien a tu casa y no pretendes que al menos te manoseen?

—Yo soy mayor y tengo otro pensamiento. Tú eres el adolescente hormonal —rio de nuevo ante la expresión de Ash. Se sentía tan bien consigo mismo las pocas veces en que le ganaba.

Sabiéndose victorioso y al Ash no saber que contestar, volvieron a besarse, esta vez volviendo todo más apasionado. Eiji también se sintió otra vez como un adolescente, metiendo a su ligue a su cuarto cuando tenía la vivienda disponible para aprovechar y hacer tantas cosas que nada tenían que ver con estudiar, cosas que en su momento jamás hizo y justo ahora podría hacer.

Jamás tuvo sexo en su cuarto; nunca llegó tan lejos con sus ligues de preparatoria y a Hua-Lung no era como si fuera a meterlo a escondidas cuando este ya era un hombre hecho y derecho. Dicha situación que justo ahora estaba ocurriendo jamás pensó que le sucedería. Pero ahora con Ash separándole las piernas con la rodilla y él alzándole la playera negra, supo que por fin le daría otro uso a su propia cama.

—¿En verdad está bien que lo hagamos? —preguntó Ash de la nada y Eiji quedó perplejo.

—Tengo protección y lubricante. —Quizá era eso lo que le preocupaba.

—¡No es eso! —reprochó. A Eiji le sacó una sonrisa su expresión aunado a su rostro sonrojado —. Quizá es demasiado pronto. Sé que no sería la primera vez pero ahora es distinto. Si queremos que esto funcione no deberíamos apresurar nada, ¿no crees?

Siendo el mayor, por ende el que se supone más sensato, Eiji se reprochó el no haber pensado en ello. Vale, lo habían hecho antes, pero la situación era completamente diferente. Durante esa noche de mayo, él estaba ebrio y Ash era un desconocido; ahora, casi siete meses después, el destino había hecho de las suyas, cruzaron sus caminos, y ahora ambos estaban intentando sacar a flote lo que podría ser una relación bonita y duradera. Quizá, en efecto, Ash tenía razón y apresurarse no era lo mejor.

Pero por otro lado estaban casi desnudos; sentía la erección de Ash contra la suya y eso tan solo lograba que se relamiera los labios de tan solo imaginar el tenerlo adentro de nuevo. Joder, había pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez que iba a ser difícil que se le bajara la calentura. Y caliente, Eiji sabía que ni él ni nadie podría pensar de forma correcta.

Además consumar el acto en ese nuevo contexto podría ser una prueba para demostrarle a Ash que, aunque por el momento lo suyo era discreto, él en verdad quería estar con él. Después de todo era mejor demostrar lo que sentía con hechos en lugar de palabras, y para Eiji entregarse de esa manera ahora por voluntad completamente propia era un suceso por demás irrefutable.

—No pensemos tanto, ¿quieres?

Como era de esperarse, con el juicio nublado, su lujuria le ganó a su sensatez. Esperaba no arrepentirse. En verdad lo esperaba.

—No quiero arruinarlo, Eiji.

—Yo quiero hacerlo así que no vas a arruinar nada. Déjate llevar también —le rodeó el cuello con los brazos para poder besarle, esperando de esa manera transmitirle sus ganas de proseguir.

No supo si logró convencerlo, pero aquellas palabras parecieron animar a Ash a continuar, al menos el ambiente se tornó de nuevo tan apasionado que de igual manera le impidió parar. Continuaron entre besos, caricias en todas y cada una de las partes de su cuerpo.

Terminaron por desnudarse, ahora deleitándose con el placer de poder restregar sus cuerpos sin barreras. Ash abandonó sus labios para comenzar a devorarle el cuello; Eiji sonrió ante las cosquillas aunque después soltó un quejido.

—¡Cuidado! —se quejó —. No muerdas tan fuerte.

—Eres un bebé —rio el otro —. En esta parte eres muy sensible —destacó, para después morderle los pezones.

Eiji hizo un mohín. No iba a dejar que el otro lo tuviera bajo su merced. Aprovechó que Ash estaba tan concentrado para poder darle la vuelta y girar, ahora quedando él arriba. Se colocó a su altura, de modo que estuvieran frente a frente. El romanticismo renació en Eiji, no pudiendo resistir la tentación de rozar su nariz y poder besarle la frente.

—Eres tan guapo —halago, sonriéndole con ternura —. Me gustan tanto tus ojos.

—¿En verdad te me vas a quedar solo mirando? ¿Justo ahora?

—No puedo dejar de hacerlo. Incluso tus pestañas son rubias.

Ash sonrió con malicia.

—También los pelos de ahí abajo. ¿Quieres comprobar?

—Realmente quiero.

Eso no se lo esperó.

—Eiji… —suspiró.

No alcanzó a objetar ni tampoco hizo nada por detenerlo. A manera de suaves besos, Eiji hizo un camino desde su cuello hasta su abdomen. Y bajó más y más.

Ash no pudo hacer otra cosa más que gemir en el momento en que la boca del otro lo recibió.

.

.

.

Y deja de importar la hora, el lugar, que alguien pudiera llegar en cualquier momento. Ash no solo es tan guapo que duele, también es dulce, dedicado, inteligente, sabe moverse y folla como los dioses. Justo en ese instante es cuando puede entender a su «yo» ebrio de mayo y porqué este cayó tan rápido en las redes del lince.

Se permite gemir, clava las uñas en la espalda ajena, engarruña los dedos de sus pies, cierra los ojos, se deleita con los sonidos húmedos y grita el nombre de Ash cuando este acelera sus embestidas. Como puede abre los ojos y decide mirarlo fijo mientras lo penetra. Ash es tan pálido y justo ahora luce tan rojo; también hace caras graciosas debido al placer y sus ojos siguen luciendo tan felinos e intensos como siempre.

Eiji sabe que está cerca así que pone de su parte. Le rodea la cintura con las piernas y aprieta un poco. Como puede alza el rostro para poder besarlo porque a pesar de todo quiere que la connotación romántica continúe allí.

Y cuando llegan, Eiji, aún con Ash dentro de él, se siente pleno en todos los sentidos.

No se resiste a la tentación y vuelve a besarle mientras enreda los dedos en las hebras doradas.

Se siente enamorado.

.

.

.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluff en su estado más puro… al menos he hecho el intento.
> 
> Lamento mucho la tardanza pero esta vez el trabajo me consumió a más no poder. Debido a la copia del Black Friday que tenemos aquí en México, tuve horarios muy pesados y apenas me estoy reponiendo del cansancio que venía acarreando desde aquellas fechas.
> 
> PD: Me encanta escribir cosas medio navideñas. Diciembre viene con todo jajaja.
> 
> Gracias por leer :3


	6. Blind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Banana Fish pertenece a Akimi Yoshida.
> 
> N/A: Banana Fish terminó y hay que buscar refugio en alguna otra parte…

 

* * *

**_Anteriormente…_ **

_Eiji Okumura, mitad japonés mitad americano, vuelve a creer en el amor. Después de tanto tiempo soltero decide darse la oportunidad de conocer a Ash Lynx en ese sentido, obteniendo resultados altamente favorables. Sus allegados notan aquel cambio en su vida, desde su familia hasta su mejor amigo, el cual le aconseja que ya supere las barreras que se ha autoimpuesto en cuanto a cuestiones amorosas. Debido a ello Eiji se pone un ultimátum: si en año nuevo las cosas continúan igual de bien, le pedirá a Ash iniciar un noviazgo formal. Aun así se vuelve a adelantar al postre y durante una tarde en la que lo ha invitado a su casa tiene relaciones sexuales con él._

* * *

**ǀ** **_B_ ** _ecause **I** ’m **S** tupid _ **ǀ**

* * *

 

.

.

.

 _Capítulo 6:_ **Blind**

.

**E Okumura:** _«En serio tienes que ver esto!!!»_

Sin tiempo que perder, Eiji buscó entre sus fotografías recientes su más nuevo tesoro. Dio clic a la foto y seleccionó la opción de compartir. La imagen fue enviada en cuestión de segundos, primero apareciendo las dos palomitas para luego colorearse en azul; Ash no tardó en responder, siendo su contestación un montón de emojis risueños.

—¡Te voy a matar, Eiji! —escuchó a Yut gritar mas no le prestó atención. Envió otra imagen sin importar los improperios que su amigo soltaba.

Nochebuena había llegado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. En el momento que Eiji menos acordó, su madre ya le estaba pidiendo que se vistiera para asistir a la cena que se organizaba en casa de los Lee. Fue así como pasó la tarde del veinticuatro haciendo nada mientras su madre y su hermana se arreglaban para el evento. Momentos así agradecía ser hombre; que con solo un baño, un atuendo pseudo elegante y con otra forma de acomodar su cabello se encontraba listo.

Llegaron y saludaron a todos en general para luego dispersarse. Su madre fue a con la madre de Yut, su fiel amiga; Yume, de un tiempo a la fecha, se llevaba muy bien con uno de los hijos de Wang-Lung, y luego de la cena Eiji no perdería la oportunidad de molestarla con ello pues al parecer los Lee y los Okumura emparentarían sí o sí; y él, casi desde el primer instante, comenzó a seguir a Yut el cual era perseguido por sus pequeñas sobrinas, las niñas exigiéndole poder peinar su cabello.

Eiji, como buen amigo, ayudó a las niñas para que pudieran emboscar a su tío. Y ahora se encontraban en medio de una de las salas de estar, las pequeñas rodeando a Yut mientras cepillaban su cabellera y Eiji tomando fotos con su celular desde todos los ángulos posibles.

 **Lynx C:** _«Dime que hay más fotos»_

Ash mandó ese otro mensaje poco luego del anterior. Eiji adjuntó tres fotos más.

Más emojis cómicos, más risas por parte de Eiji, las niñas entretenidas y Yut soltando gruñidos entre dientes.

—Que si le estás enviando esas fotografías al estú...

—Cuidado con tu lenguaje —interrumpió —. ¿Qué clase de ejemplo le estás dando a tus sobrinas?

—... Al tonto de Ash —se corrigió, aún con una mueca en su rostro —, juro que voy a mostrarle a Shorter las fotografías donde saliste disfrazado de conejo en esa obra en onceavo grado.

—Hazlo, no tengo problema —respondió calmo, encogiéndose de hombros —. Esta oportunidad se me da solo una vez al año. —Terminada su frase tomó otra fotografía.

Aunque fuera de cualquier broma esperaba que Yut-Lung no cumpliera su palabra. Si su amigo sacaba esas fotografías a la luz estás llegarían a Ash, y por nada del mundo le mostraría aquellas fotos tan vergonzosas por propia voluntad. En su defensa alegaba que por participar en dicha obra subían dos puntos en cualquier calificación, y él iba bastante bajo en álgebra.

Estaba por tomar otra fotografía cuando una de las mucamas se acercó a donde todos ellos para avisarles que la cena estaba servida. Las niñas se alejaron de su tío para ir a paso veloz a tomar su lugar. Yut, por otro lado, se levantó de la silla en pose digna, tratando de mantener su orgullo; mas Eiji no podía tomárselo en serio mientras estuviese usando aquellas dos trenzas al más puro estilo de sirvienta de telenovela latina.

—Juro que me voy a vengar —pronunció Yut antes de tomar rumbo hacia algún baño. Eiji siguió sin poder contener su risa.

Comenzó a caminar hacia el comedor, no obstante a medio trayecto sintió su celular vibrar. Lo sacó de su bolsillo y sonrió al ver el mensaje de Ash.

Las risas ya habían pasado y ahora comenzaba la tanda de mensajes melosos y cursis. Detuvo su caminar poco antes de entrar al comedor, apoyando la espalda en la pared para no estorbar a la servidumbre.

 **E Okumura:** _«Yo también muero por verte»_

Respondió al mensaje que el otro envió. Pronto su celular volvió a vibrar, y como aún tenía la conversación abierta y el celular entre sus manos, leyó al momento.

**Lynx C:** _«Estoy por dejar botada la cena y hacer lo que jamás imaginé en la vida_ _»_

**Lynx C:** _«Visitar la casa de Yut-Lung Lee_ _»_

Aquello le sacó una risa a Eiji.

**E Okumura:** _«Si supiera donde vive Jessica yo también podría visitarte ahora_ _»_

**E Okumura:** _«_ _Me gustaría pasar esta noche contigo_ _»_

 **Lynx C:** _«Onii-chan, eso fue incluso sugerente_ _»_

Ash escribió junto a emojis alusivos a sus palabras.

 **E Okumura:** _«Ves lo que te digo? Eres un adolescente con las hormonas a flor de piel_ »

 **E Okumura:** _«Tendré que hacer algo al respecto_ _»_

 **Lynx C:** _«Quiero que me hagas de todo, onii-chan_ _»_

**E Okumura:** _«Ya te lo dije, te invitaré a ver una película si sales primero en tus exámenes_ _»_

**Lynx C:** _«Con eso estoy más que motivado_ _»_

 **Lynx C:** _«Dile a tu amigo que se prepare para quedar segundo otra vez_ _»_

 **E Okumura:** _«Me encanta esa faceta tuya tan confiada_ _»_

 **Lynx C:** _«Y a mí me encantas tú_ _»_

De nuevo otra sonrisa que Eiji no pudo reprimir. Su corazón se aceleró y el rostro le ardía un poco; era tan evidente que sus sentimientos por Ash crecían cada vez más y más, en este punto era imposible negarlo.

Todo iba de maravilla, y le alegraba en sobremanera que desde aquella ocasión en la que terminaron teniendo relaciones nada se arruinara, al contrario, ahora era cuando más cercanos se sentían y era como si ya no pudieran contenerse más.

Ya no había dudas.

Estaba enamorado.

Ahora lo estaba.

 **E Okumura:** _«También me encantas, Ash_ _»_

 **E Okumura:** _«Quiero verte apenas puedas_ _»_

Ash no respondió tan rápido, Eiji supuso que tal vez se había ocupado. Sin embargo, antes de guardar su teléfono, este volvió a vibrar.

 **Ash Lynx:** _«Yo también quiero verte»_

 **Ash Lynx:** _«Apenas regrese de Cape Cod te avisaré»_

 **Ash Lynx:** _«De hecho necesitaré tu apoyo durante mi estadía»_

 **Ash Lynx:** _«Tú me haces bien»_

Eiji sonrió de nuevo, aquellas palabras alimentándole las ilusiones y el alma.

Ash y su hermano no eran neoyorquinos; ambos habían nacido y vivido los primeros años de su vida en un pequeño pueblo en Massachusetts. No obstante, tal y como el mismo modelo le había revelado, sus padres no fueron los mejores; su padre era más bien indiferente y su madre los había abandonado. Al ver el escenario familiar tan dañado, Griffin decidió emigrar a New York en búsqueda de mejores oportunidades, llevándose a su hermano menor consigo. Y el padre de ambos, en lugar de preocuparse, parecía aliviado por salvarse de aquella carga.

Sin embargo, a pesar de esa historia de por medio, al parecer visitaban al señor una vez al año, siempre en época navideña. Según palabras de Ash, su hermano alegaba que, a pesar de todo, gracias a ese hombre estaban en el mundo, y que su segunda esposa, Jennifer, una mujer también separada e incapacitada para tener hijos propios, influía de buena manera en su progenitor haciéndolo menos insoportable, además de proporcionarles a los dos lo más parecido a cariño materno. Tan solo por eso Eiji sentía que ya quería a esa señora.

 **E Okumura:** _«Estaré al pendiente todo el día, entonces_ _»_

 **E Okumura:** _«Estoy en unas mini vacaciones!_ _»_

 **Lynx C:** _«En ese caso igual te ayudaré para que no te aburras_ _»_

 **Lynx C:** _«Por cierto, ya tengo que ir a cenar_ _»_

 **Lynx C:** _«Te sigo mandando mensajes luego, si?_ _»_

 **E Okumura:** _«De acuerdo, ve_ _»_

 **E Okumura:** _«Que la cena se enfría_ _»_

 **Lynx C:** _«Aliméntate bien, onii-chan_ _»_

**Lynx C:** _«Te quiero sano para que cumplas tus promesas_ _»_

**E Okumura:** _«Siempre lo hago_ _»_

 **E Okumura:** _«Tú eres el que debe cambiar su dieta y quitar la coca-cola_ _»_

 **Lynx C:** _«Sacando más conversación parece que no me quieres dejar ir_ _»_

 **E Okumura:** _«En realidad, no_ _»_

 **E Okumura:** _«Pero debo_ _»_

 **Lynx C:** _«Estamos igual_ _»_

 **Lynx C:** _«Solo dejemos de contestar_ _»_

 **E Okumura:** _«Bien_ _»_

 **Lynx C:** _«Ok»_

**E Okumura:** _«De acuerdo»_

**Lynx C:** _«Claro»_

**E Okumura:** _«Ash…»_

**Lynx C:** _«Eiiiijiiiii»_

**E Okumura:** _«Hay que comer»_

**Lynx C:** _«Y no entre nosotros mismos»_

**E Okumura:** _«Eres imposible»_

**E Okumura:** _«Y así me gustas»_

**Lynx C:** _«No más de lo que tú me gustas a mí»_

Comenzó a caminar al comedor todavía con la vista clavada en el teléfono. Mas cuando llegó a su asiento consideró descortés seguir teniendo el aparato en su mano así que decidió guardarlo.

La cena fue agradable y transcurrió tranquila. Al finalizar, se reunieron en el gran salón junto al árbol para que los niños abrieran sus primeros regalos. Mientras ellos jugaban, los más grandes charlaban. Eiji se refugio en Yut y los adolescentes el resto de la velada.

Ya entrada la madrugada comenzaron las despedidas. Eiji se alejó de su grupo para comenzar con el ritual de los últimos abrazos y buenos deseos. Se acercó a cada miembro de la familia Lee, dejando para el final al que trató de evitar toda la noche.

Cuando estuvo frente a Hua-Lung tan solo sonrió para después desearle una feliz Navidad. Por cortesía tuvo que abrazarle; no obstante, aunque trató de retirarse lo más pronto posible, este le retuvo unos segundos más de los necesarios. Apenas vio oportunidad, Eiji se zafó del agarre. Ya había terminado, era hora de irse.

—Espera. —El llamado del hombre lo hizo detener sus pasos.

Mierda, ¿qué era lo que quería? Eiji no quería dar pie a nada, tan solo deseaba ya ir a su casa; estaba cansado, necesitaba recostarse en su cama y mensajearse con Ash antes de dormir.

—Dime. —Detestaba ser tan educado.

—¿Recuerdas el café que me prometiste?

Se tensó al momento, sabía a donde iba encaminada esa pregunta. Para ser honesto recordaba el momento en que hizo tal promesa mas prefirió hacerse el desentendido.

—Bueno, yo…

—Si no lo recuerdas está bien. —Aun así, antes de que Eiji cantara victoria, este prosiguió —. En ese caso vuelvo a hacerte la invitación. ¿Crees poder mañana? Supe por tu madre que tienes algunos días libres.

En ese momento quiso reprender a su mamá. ¿Por qué hablaba de eso con quién menos debía? Al llegar a casa le armaría una escena acerca de la privacidad de las personas.

—No estoy seguro.

—Será solo un rato —insistió —. Te invito a almorzar a Green Hill. ¿Lo recuerdas? Íbamos muy seguido a ese lugar.

Eiji hizo una mueca, no pudiendo evitar rememorar. Solían tener muchas de sus citas en aquel hermoso restaurante; los cortes de carne y los mariscos que servían eran de los mejores que había probado. No obstante, también en ese mismo lugar fue donde dieron por finalizada su relación. Era un sitio agridulce.

Fue en ese momento de incomodidad en que entendió algo: no podría iniciar una nueva relación si todavía tenía clavada ciertas espinas de la anterior. Quizá, esa era su oportunidad para por fin dejar las cosas en claro y cerrar por completo aquel capítulo en su vida.

Estaría completo para Ash.

—De acuerdo, acepto la salida. ¿Mañana a las doce te parece bien? No quiero levantarme tan temprano.

—Me parece perfecto.

Así quedó estipulado.

Eiji, aún incómodo con su intensa mirada, volvió a sonreírle y se alejó para reunirse con su madre y su hermana.

No había mucho más que decir.

.

.

.

Se miró por última vez al espejo, poco convencido sobre su atuendo; quizá la bufanda estaba de más pero afuera nevaba y hacía frío, tal vez el abrigo no era el adecuado ni tampoco su calzado. Al final decidió no pensar demasiado y salió tal cual de su residencia. Sin importar tanto como luciera al menos daba la impresión de haberse esforzado, además de que esa ropa resguardaba calor. 

Era Navidad pero desde que era un niño esos días dejaron de ser tan importantes. Su hermana no asistió a clases pero salió con algunas amigas, su madre se quedó en casa terminando algunos pendientes hogareños que venía posponiendo desde su día libre anterior y él, quien se había prometido también hacer algo de limpieza en su habitación, justo ahora estaba dirigiéndose al restaurante al que Hua-Lung lo citó.

**Lynx C:** _«Ya tengo todo listo»_

Ese era el último mensaje que tenía de Ash el cual había sido mandado hace más de media hora. Aunque el modelo estuviese intermitente, siempre acostumbraba avisarle cuando ya no podría contestar. Eiji supuso que la salida a Cape Code y su hermano debían haberlo absorbido así que decidió omitirle la salida que había concretado con su expareja, después de todo era algo sin importancia y que quedaría resuelto cuando antes. Mejor evitarse problemas.

**E Okumura:** _«Saldré con mi mamá, avísame cuando llegues»_

Si Ash volvía a escribirle y no podía contestarle esa coartada serviría.

Cuando pasó frente a un local no perdió oportunidad para observar su reflejo en los cristales. No se trataba de vanidad y mucho menos era como si quisiera verse bien para esa cita, pero aquel restaurante era elegante y no quería desentonar tanto. Mientras acomodaba un poco su cabello no pudo evitar sonreír un poco. De pronto se sintió como en antaño, esforzándose por estar a la altura de los Lee. De Hua-Lung Lee. Y fue ahí cuando cayó en cuenta de lo estúpido que había sido.

Dejó su cabello como estaba y paró un taxi, tampoco quería llegar tarde.

Durante el trayecto comparó lo que recordaba haber sentido y lo que justo sentía en ese momento. No había mariposas, no había nerviosismo, no habían razones para pretender encajar a la fuerza en el ambiente solo por el peso de ser pareja de alguien tan importante; tan solo quería llegar al lugar y acabar con todo de una vez por todas, cerrar el maldito ciclo y poder seguir.

También pensó en Ash, en él modelando y siendo un ratón de biblioteca con la cabeza metida entre los libros. Recordó su sonrisa, su tono de voz, su coquetería y su galante manera de ser. Su corazón se aceleró al rememorar el encuentro que mantuvieron en su habitación, en la noche de Halloween, sus citas en la biblioteca, sus charlas en el trabajo y los besos fugaces que compartieron cuando nadie estaba cerca.

Y aquellos pensamientos eran polos completamente opuestos, yendo de la frialdad a la calidez en cuestión de segundos. Es justo en dicho momento en que Eiji fue completamente consciente de que ya no hay vuelta atrás y que no vale la pena seguir haciendo como si nada pasara cuando él también ya quiere gritarlo a los cuatro vientos.

Realmente se encontraba enamorado de Ash, y si en verdad quería iniciar algo lindo con él, debía dejarse de esas absurdas inseguridades. Entre Hua-Lung y Ash hay años luz de diferencia, entre el Eiji de ese entonces y el actual también. Las cosas no tenían por qué terminar igual. En ese mismo instante, yendo en el asiento trasero de uno de los millones de taxis que había en New York, se juró a sí mismo dejar de ser un estúpido y pedirle a Ash apenas lo viera que sea su pareja de una vez por todas.

Llegó al restaurante, un host lo interceptó; cuando le dijo a quien buscaba, lo guio. Entre tantas personas de alcurnia con trajes caros y relojes europeos, se encontraba Hua-Lung sentado en una de las mesas de fondo, la cercana a la chimenea y con una buena vista por el ventanal.

—Hola, ¿cómo estas? —saludó el hombre apenas lo tuvo enfrente.

—Todo bien. ¿Tenías mucho esperando? —preguntó por cortesía.

—No realmente. —Eiji sabía que mentía. Hua-Lung era puntual mientras él era un descuidado de primera —. Toma asiento. Ya pedí algo.

En la mesa había canapés y una botella de vino. El mesero llenó su copa para luego pasarles la carta del menú y tomar su orden.

—Yo deseo un bife de lomo New York con mantequilla y vino tinto. Termino medio —cuando terminó de ordenar, miró a Eiji —. Para mi acompañante uno igual.

Eiji negó con una sonrisa para luego clavar la mirada en el menú, serio. He ahí esa odiosa costumbre de imponer, de pensar que se sentía intimidado y no podía ni pedir un mísero corte de carne por sí mismo.

Sus ojos se pasearon por todo el menú hasta detenerse en un platillo que llamó de inmediato su atención. De nuevo no pudo evitar sonreír, gesto que ni siquiera desapareció al momento de dirigirse de nueva cuenta al mesero.

—A mí me trae una ensalada con camarones y aguacate, por favor. —Esa era la comida favorita de Ash, lo descubrió luego un día en que salieron a comer a un restaurante cerca del trabajo. Lo vio comer ese platillo con tanto ímpetu que no podía resistir la tentación de probarlo ahora.

—Es más bien una entrada, ¿seguro que no deseas algo más?

—Quiero algo ligero.

—Pensaba que no eras muy fanático de las ensaladas —señaló el mayor, sorprendido. Eiji se encogió de hombros.

—Les di otra oportunidad.

Hua-Lung miro al mesero.

—Cambio mi orden. Tráigame lo mismo.

El mozo se fue y los dejó solos. El ambiente se tornó incómodo al instante. Eiji sabía que era lo que necesitaba decir mas no sabía cómo comenzar, además tampoco tenía del todo claras las intenciones de Hua-Lung. Era difícil que la situación simplemente fluyera.

—Dime, ¿cómo te va con Ibe?

La charla banal era un buen comienzo. Se alivió de que el otro fuera quien comenzara.

—Bien, bien. De hecho…

Hablaron acerca de lo buen mentor que era Ibe y de lo bien que marchaban las cosas en la compañía Lee, todo eso mientras la comida era servida. Cuando el mesero llegó con sus órdenes, mencionaron a su familia y demás cosas sin tanta importancia.

Comieron de manera tranquila, tomándose su tiempo. Cuando Eiji estaba por dar el último bocado, vio como la mano del otro se acercaba peligrosamente a la suya. A pesar de lo maleducado que pudiese llegar a ser, la retiró tan pronto como pudo. Lo que menos necesitaba en dichos momentos era contacto físico y hacer creer cosas que no eran y no volverían a ser jamás.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres? —preguntó Hua-Lung, asertivo y yendo directo al punto. Eiji siempre tuvo claro el por qué, a pesar de ser el penúltimo hijo, era el segundo al mando luego de Wang-Lung.

Mas Eiji tampoco tardó en responder.

—Justo ahora me gustaría una rebanada de pastel de crema. El de aquí es muy bueno —trató de darle la vuelta. Al ver la seriedad en el otro, que incluso su rostro estaba algo rojo debido a la rabia, suspiró —. ¿A qué te refieres? —se hizo el desentendido a pesar de saber la respuesta.

—¿Qué quieres que haga para que vuelvas conmigo?

—¿No crees que ha pasado mucho tiempo ya?

—Prometo ya no volver a interferir en tus decisiones —prosiguió, ignorando por completo las palabras de Eiji —. Aceptaré tu manera de hacer las cosas, voy a apoyarte en lugar de ser una carga.

Eiji hizo una mueca. Hace mucho tiempo le hubiese gustado escuchar esas palabras, pero justo ahora aquello ya no tenía significado alguno. De nuevo vino Ash a su mente y eso le dejó más que claro que debía proseguir y no callar.

—Ha pasado mucho tiempo —reiteró.

—Yo sigo sintiendo lo mismo.

—Pero yo no —respondió, firme —. Escucha, yo… estoy saliendo con alguien.

Hubo un poco de emoción en sus palabras la cual le fue imposible ocultar. Era extraño, pero Hua-Lung era a la primera persona que le admitía la verdad, y sacarlo por fin le alivió más de lo que hubiese imaginado.

Ahora solo quería gritarlo a todo el mundo sin importarle las consecuencias. Y siendo así, sin importarle las muecas y expresiones en el rostro del hombre frente a él, fue mucho más fácil proseguir.

—Conocí a alguien hace unos meses y todo fluye de maravilla. Es un chico fantástico y se ha convertido en una persona muy importante en mi vida. Hemos estado saliendo y todo va por buen camino, lo único que necesitamos es formalizar y eso lo haré apenas tenga la oportunidad. —Fue mucho más fácil de lo que imaginaba. Las palabras simplemente salían y eso era maravilloso —Estoy enamorado de esta persona, en verdad lo estoy. Es por eso que espero que me entiendas. Lo nuestro terminó hace mucho.

Hua-Lung no dijo nada y Eiji se preguntó si acaso fue demasiado rudo con sus palabras. Estaba por soltar un «lo siento» cuando observó cómo el rostro del otro se desencajaba en una expresión de dolor; su rostro se volvió todavía más rojo mientras se sostenía el estómago con fuerza.

—¿Qué te sucede? —preguntó, en verdad preocupado.

No tuvo respuesta y aquella reacción comenzó a llamar la atención de los demás comensales. Eiji se levantó de su asiento justo al momento para que el mayor pudiera apoyarse en él. Comenzó a gritar por ayuda mientras sostenía a Hua-Lung entre sus brazos.

.

.

.

—Se trata de una intoxicación.

Ese fue el diagnostico que le informó la enfermera luego de media hora en el hospital. Eiji alzó ambas cejas, sorprendido. ¿Cómo demonios sucedió eso? ¿Qué había pasado para que se pusiera así? ¿Acaso los enemigos de los Lee habían ido tan lejos?

—Pero, ¿cómo pudo suceder? —preguntó, preocupado.

—Tranquilo, esto es… —Antes de proseguir, la enfermera dudó por un segundo —. Disculpa, ¿cuál es tu relación con el paciente?

—… Somos amigos.

—Oh, creo que ya hablé de más —mencionó para sí —. ¿Podrías llamar a algún familiar? No estamos autorizados a dar informes mas que a los parientes cercanos.

¿Cómo iba a llamar a los Lee si ni el mismo sabía qué sucedía? Era momento de su segunda mentira piadosa del día.

—Sabes, en realidad… es mi pareja —ideó, tímido. En parte vergüenza, en parte culpa —. ¿Podrías decirme cómo está?

La enfermera abrió la boca para después cerrarla en segundos. Asintió, quizá enternecida por sus acciones.

Luego de ello comenzó a explicarle que se trataba de una intoxicación por mariscos, las cuales eran más comunes de lo que la mayoría pudiera creer; Hua-Lung fue una de aquellas tantas personas que le tocó comer camarones contaminados. Eiji suspiró aliviado cuando aquella joven le dijo también que no se preocupara, que lo estaban tratando y que estaría bien en un par de horas.

—Tranquilo, ¿sí? Tu novio solo tuvo mala suerte de comer esa ensalada. Pero se pondrá bien —le animó ella.

La enfermera se despidió de él así que fue a tomar asiento en la sala de espera. Llamó a Wang-Lung para informarle de lo sucedido, quien prometió llegar al hospital lo más pronto posible; mandó mensajes a Yut el cual interrumpió su cita para también ir a asistirlo. Igual llamó a su madre para avisar que tardaría mucho en llegar a casa y que le contaría al regresar.

Al finalizar la llamada, por instinto buscó el contacto de Ash. Al ingresar a What´s App vio que este ya había leído su mensaje, no obstante aún no contestaba. Estaba por abrir la conversación cuando una voz tras de sí lo alertó, poniéndole los bellos de punta.

—¿Eiji?

Esa voz la reconocería sin importar nada. Todavía sorprendido, como pudo, se puso de pie y dio la media vuelta, encontrándose cara a cara con el rostro de Ash quien lucía igual o más shockeado que él.

—¿Ash…? ¿Qué…? ¿Por qué tú…?

¿Qué no se suponía que estaba rumbo a Cape Cod?

—Mi hermano. Desde ayer comenzó con un dolor en el estómago y cuando estábamos por salir… Tuvimos que venir de urgencia.

Eiji se acercó hasta donde Ash. Viéndolo detenidamente, se notaba incluso más pálido de lo normal. Así que esa era la razón por la que dejó de responderle. Se sintió mal consigo mismo al no poder estar desde el principio con él.

—¿Cómo está ahora? ¿Qué le pasó?

—Era solo el apéndice. Aun así estoy preocupado. Imaginé lo peor…

Sin saber qué más podría hacer, Eiji tan solo lo abrazó. Fue correspondido casi al instante, de pronto incluso él sintiéndose reconfortado.

—Estaba a punto de avisarte. No tenía cabeza para nada. —Ash le susurró y tan solo pudo apretar el agarre.

—Tranquilo, todo está bien.

—No quise preocuparte.

—Eso no importa.

Un poco más relajado, Ash se alejó un poco para verle el rostro. Mas su semblante tranquilo pronto volvió a endurecerse. Eiji tan solo se preocupó aun más.

—¿Pero qué haces tú aquí también? ¿Le pasó algo a tu mamá?

Fue ahí cuando recordó su primera mentira del día. Para Ash, él había salido con su madre y ahora no tenía forma de justificar el por qué de su estadía en el hospital. Sin embargo, antes de poder inventarse alguna excusa o ser honesto, ahora fue otra voz la que le alarmó.

—¿Parientes de Hua-Lung Lee? —Reconoció la voz de la enfermera que lo atendió hace rato.

Eiji sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda. Esperaba que al no tener respuesta tan solo se fuera.

—¡Ahí estás! —Sin embargo seguía siendo el ser con la peor suerte en el mundo. Escuchó pasos suaves acercarse tras de sí —. Te tengo buenas noticias.

A su pesar, Eiji tuvo que girarse. En este punto ya no podía inventar nada.

La enfermera siguió hablando.

—Tu novio ya está estable. Te dije que no había nada que temer —respondió con una sonrisa y Eiji tuvo que ser amable también.

—Gracias por mantenerme informado.

—De nada, estaré al pendiente para cuando lleguen sus demás familiares, ¿de acuerdo? —Eiji asintió, la enfermera clavó la mirada justo tras él y sus mejillas se sonrosaron —. ¿El joven es también familiar?

Eiji se hubiese sentido celoso por ese absurdo intento de llamar la atención de Ash por parte de la enfermera. ¿Qué acaso no veía que Ash era rubio y ellos asiáticos? Mas no era momento de armar alguna escena cuando sentía la mirada del modelo sobre él.

—Un amigo. Pero en un momento llegan los familiares. Gracias por todo, señorita.

—No hay de qué.

Con otras sonrisas más, y una última rápida mirada A Ash, la joven se despidió. Ahora, solos de nuevo, Eiji sabía que tendría que encarar a la persona detrás de él. De forma lenta giró sobre sus talones, solo para encontrar al joven de brazos cruzados y con una expresión tan dura que jamás le había visto.

—¿Tu novio? —con esas simples palabras lo hizo temblar.

—No es lo que parece —se apresuró a decir. Aunque, de cualquier manera, sonaba idiota, quiso hacer el intento —. Solo salimos a comer, ¿de acuerdo? Me invitó y yo quería aclarar las cosas, pero al parecer la comida estaba en mal estado y terminamos aquí.

—¿Te viste con tu ex mientras me creías de viaje? —Al parecer Ash era bueno adivinando contextos y resaltando lo que no quería que se notara.

—No es así. Fuimos a un restaurante. Solo a comer. Y te juro que no es lo que estás pensando.

No sabía como explicarlo sin que sonara estúpido. Y la mirada de Ash era filosa y acusatoria la cual no le ayudaba en nada.

—Ash, en serio, créeme.

—Sabes, si esta era la razón por la que no le decías a nadie de lo nuestro, hubiera sido mejor que comenzaras por ahí.

—¡No es así! —alzó la voz sin importarle llamar la atención de los demás —. Nos vimos en la cena de ayer. Pidió hablar conmigo y yo necesitaba cerrar esto de una vez por todas. No es lo que piensas.

—¿Entonces cómo es? —Él también alzó la voz —. Te ves con tu ex y a todos les dices que él sí es tu pareja. ¿Cómo sé que no se reconciliaron?

—Eso no pasó. Me pidió volver con él y yo…

—Dijiste que sí, por lo que veo.

—Dije que no. Él no me interesa.

—¿Entonces por qué no me dijiste de esa salida? Al contrario, inventaste que ibas con tu madre.

—No quería que lo malinterpretaras. Quería evitarme esto.

—Planeabas que yo no me enterara.

—No encontré el momento adecuado para decirte.

—¿Te estás oyendo? Suena estúpido.

—¡Ya lo sé!

La discusión paró en ese punto. Eiji tan solo le miró, suplicante.

—¿Podrías calmarte y dejar que te explique?

Antes de poder tomar su mano, Ash la apartó.

—Desde el inició fue así.

—Ash, yo no…

—Jugaste conmigo desde esa maldita noche.                                                                                 

Las palabras no afloraban. Permanecieron callados, Eiji sin saber que decir y Ash girando el rostro, tratando de no verlo. Antes de que el primero tratara en vano de arreglar el problema mediante más excusas tontas, el otro se le adelantó.

—Mi hermano me necesita. Después hablamos.

Se fue antes de que Eiji se pudiera ofrecer a acompañarlo.

Y ese «después» se volvió una eternidad.

Los Lee llegaron, Hua-Lung fue dado de alta, hablaron, con él sí aclaró las cosas, fue a casa, charló con su madre, fingió no existir por días, llegó Noche Vieja y recibió Año Nuevo en casa.

Todo eso sin Ash.

.

.

.

La promesa de pedirle a Ash un noviazgo formal en Año Nuevo se fue al caño. Desde aquel día en que se encontraron por casualidad en aquella sala de hospital, el modelo le había aplicado la ley del hielo y no había dado ni una mísera señal de vida. Eiji ya le había dejado cientos de mensajes y le había marcado miles de veces, no obstante ninguno de sus intentos tuvo éxito.

Sin embargo, no podía darse por vencido, no ahora que sabía con certeza que estaba enamorado de Ash.

—¿Y tuvo que pasar todo esto para que te dieras cuenta? —Yut Lung no era el mejor para dar consuelo. Aun así era su mejor amigo y la persona a la que siempre recurría.

—No me regañes y ayúdame.

—Te mereces esto, sabes. Por darle largas a Ash.

—¡Yo te he ayudado siempre! Además, ¿no se supone que no lo soportas?

—Se ha convertido en una especie de cuñado para mí.

—Eres un hipócrita.

—Y tú un lento.

—¿Vas a ayudarme? Llévame con Shorter, por favor.

Yut-Lung soltó un suspiro. Tomo su celular y marcó un número; se alejó unos cuantos pasos y cuando volvió le sonrió de medio lado.

—Nos espera en la cafetería de siempre. Y dice que te golpeará por hacer sufrir a su amigo.

—¿En serio? —cuestionó Eiji un tanto incrédulo, mas nunca estaba de más cerciorarse.

—No te preocupes. Estaré ahí para evitarlo.

Al final ya no supo qué tan en serio tomarse esas palabras.

El chofer de los Lee los llevó hasta el lugar de encuentro. Apenas ingresó al lugar, distinguió la excéntrica cabellera de Shorter, mas su mejor amigo se le adelantó para ir a su encuentro. Eiji les dio espacio y unos cuantos minutos para que entre los otros dos se saludaran; terminados sus arrumacos, tomó asiento a un lado de Yut.

—Me es raro verlos así.

—Vamos, era evidente que íbamos a terminar así —señaló Shorter. Yut asintió.

—Exacto. Yo no soy un lento como tú, Eiji. No lo iba a dejar escapar —refutó su amigo y el aludido tan solo pudo suspirar ante tal declaración tan verdadera.

—Pero no seas tan malo con él. —Shorter mencionó y Eiji se dio cuenta que la parte del golpearlo era puro invento de Yut —. Vamos, cuéntame exactamente que pasó —pidió de manera amable y eso le dio la suficiente confianza a Eiji para comenzar su relato.

Mencionó todo tal cual era, sin disfrazar nada o tratando de verse menos culpable. Con Shorter tenía que ser honesto, era de las personas más cercanas a Ash y quien podría interceder para que este aceptara hablar con él. Por ello fue honesto, no ocultó detalles y reconoció su culpa en sus acciones.

Shorter lo escuchaba con atención. A pesar de los lentes oscuros, Eiji se sintió escrudiñado por los ojos del otro. Cuando finalizó, miró a Shorter, esperando su veredicto.

—Es que solo a ti se te ocurre no avisarle —regañó Yut, adelantándose al otro.

—Deja que termine. —Shorter lo interrumpió a él.

—Eso era todo, básicamente —señaló Eiji —. ¿Ash te ha dicho algo?

—No mucho, realmente. Solo dijo que eras un idiota con cara de ingenuo que jugaba con los sentimientos de otros —se rascó la nuca y comenzó a decir entre risas, como no queriendo la cosa y quizá tratando de no hacerlo sentir mal.

Mas para Eiji fue todo lo contrario.

—Lo arruiné, ¿cierto?

—Vamos, es solo que estaba muy ilusionado y esto le pudo mucho —reveló Shorter.

—Si estás tratando de no hacerlo sentir mal, no lo estás logrando —habló Yut.

Shorter rio avergonzado y Eiji hizo una mueca. Era verdad, mucho no lo estaba ayudando, e incluso aquellas palabras solo lograron que se diera cuenta que el asunto tal vez era mucho más grande de lo que pudiera parecer. Es que si lo meditaba un poco, aunque Ash y él no tuvieran la etiqueta de «novios» como tal, eran algo y con el hecho de aceptar verse con alguien sin ningún aviso lo había traicionado.

Si invertía las cosas, obviamente él se habría enojado con Ash si fuese a encontrarse con algún exnovio que supiera que significó algo en su vida. Con tan solo ponerse unos segundos en sus zapatos, entendía la molestia de Ash, y de ser él, estaría igual o incluso peor.

Ahora se arrepentía de hacer lo que en su momento consideró una nimiedad. ¿Qué le costaba avisarle a Ash? ¿Por qué no rechazó la invitación de Hua-Lung y le dijo todo lo que tenía que decirle esa misma noche? ¿En qué estaba pensando cuando ordenó un platillo con camarones?

De haber hecho las cosas bien, habría acompañado a Ash, quizá ya habría conocido al flamante Griffin y, quien sabe, con un poco de suerte habrían pasado Año Nuevo juntos y ahora serían una pareja formal cumpliendo una semana de noviazgo. Y no estaría aquí, ahora, frente a su mejor amigo y la pareja de este, viéndolos derramar miel y siendo felices a pesar de estarlo regañando.

—¡Lo arruiné! —se lamentó, cubriendo su rostro con ambas manos.

Antes de que Yut-Lung soltara una de sus venenosos comentarios, Shorter se le adelantó. Había sido suficiente de castigar a Eiji.

—Vamos, solo todo ocurrió en un mal momento y de mala forma —comenzó, tratando de sonar reconfortante —. Deja que su hermano se recupere y que se le pase el coraje. Él querrá hablar contigo, lo sé. Es débil ante ti. Además también es algo dramático, pero que se le va a hacer. Así queremos al buen Aslan —agregó lo último, tratando de aligerar el ambiente.

—Yo no lo quiero —refutó Yut.

Eiji alzó una ceja.

—¿Aslan?

El nombre le sonaba

—¿Quién es Aslan?

Shorter y Yut intercambiaron miradas para luego clavarlas en Eiji.

—Ash, ¿pues quién más? —soltó Shorter como si de lo más obvio del mundo se tratara. Al ver el rostro confundido de Eiji, no pudo evitar agregar —. ¿En verdad pensabas que Ash Lynx es su nombre?

No pudo evitar sonrojarse debido a la pena.

—Bueno… sé que su apellido es Callenreese —objetó. Mientras lo acompañaba a la biblioteca a hacer tarea, Eiji siempre lo había visto firmar como «A. J. Callenreese» en todos sus trabajos —, pero siempre supuse que «Ash» era diminutivo de «Ashton» o «Ashford».

—En verdad que Ash tiene miles de razones para estar enojado contigo…

—¿Acaso jamás te dijo su nombre? —Shorter volvió a interrumpir a Yut.

Eiji negó. Ash jamás lo aclaró y él siempre lo dio por hecho. No obstante, mientras más lo meditaba, el nombre de «Aslan» resonaba en su cabeza como si en verdad se lo hubiesen dicho.

 _«Mi nombre es Aslan_ _»._ Sonaba de forma tan clara en su cabeza que no podía ser un sueño ni producto de su imaginación.

Y por alguna razón no podía sacarse aquello de la mente. A pesar de los llamados de Shorter y de Yut-Lung, decidió ignorarlos para poder concentrarse en sus cavilaciones.

_«Tú eres Eiji, ¿no es así?»_

_«Mi nombre es Aslan»_

_«Hablar contigo es un sueño hecho realidad»_

_«Tú no quieres hacer esto»_

_«Me encantas desde el primer momento en que te vi, Eiji…_ _»_

¿Por qué recordaba que un chico llamado Aslan, el cual era idéntico a Ash, le había dicho todo eso?

—¡Esa noche! —dijo en voz alta, el descubrimiento del año habiendo pasado tan solo unos días de este.

¡Pero por supuesto! Por eso la imagen del chico de la fiesta de mayo y el nombre de «Ash» no le cuadraban. Ash se presentó como «Aslan» esa vez, justo ahora lo rememoraba. No obstante, los recuerdos de aquella vez seguían sin ser del todo claros.

—¡Él sí me dijo su nombre! —continuó hablando, sin importar si los otros dos le habían dicho algo —. Ash me dijo que su nombre era «Aslan», ¡ahora lo recuerdo! —No obstante, pasó de la euforia a la depresión en cuestión de segundos. Se pasó una mano por los cabellos, desordenándolos —. ¡Fui un completo idiota! Por eso Ash era así conmigo, por eso estaba enojado —se abatió aún más —. Me pregunto si me habrá dicho algo más, siento que dijo algo más.

Mientras Eiji continuaba lamentándose, Yut observó a Shorter por el rabillo del ojo. Podrían estar saliendo desde hace poco pero ya se había aprendido varios de sus gestos y sabía perfectamente la expresión en el rostro del muchacho: este sabía más de lo que aparentaba.

Y ahora no solo Eiji necesitaba respuestas, a él también lo carcomía la curiosidad.

—Habla —pidió de manera suave, Shorter dio un respingo.

—No hay mucho que…

—Habla —pidió, más firme y grave que antes.

—¿Y qué puedo decir? Ash está enamorado de Eiji, básicamente es eso.

Eiji salió de sus pensamientos al escuchar esa frase. Miró a Shorter con los ojos bien abiertos, incapaz de creer lo que acababa de escuchar, casi exigiendo que alguien se lo rectificara. Y aunque Shorter no dijo nada, ese silencio le sacó de dudas.

Se sintió feliz de escucharlo, eufórico de saberse correspondido, nervioso por darse cuenta del lugar en donde lo habían declarado y decepcionado porque las cosas no estaban bien.

—Yo también estoy enamorado de él —declaró, por fin siendo mucho más fácil admitirlo.

—No, no me estás entendiendo. —Las palabras de Shorter lo sorprendieron no solo a él, también a Yut-Lung —. No dudo que estés enamorado de él, pero Ash está en verdad enamorado de ti, muy _enamorado_ —remarcó —, ¿entiendes? Enamorado con letras mayúsculas… desde hace mucho tiempo.

Y aunque eso lo hizo sentirse todavía más feliz, pronto pasó a cuestionarse. Alzó una ceja, no comprendiendo del todo.

—¿Acaso desde aquella vez? —preguntó, esperando que Shorter captara a cual momento se refería.

La incomodidad en el rostro de Shorter era palpable.

—Estoy hablando de más y Ash va a matarme si se entera.

—Yo también te mataré si no sigues —exigió Yut-Lung en ese tono de voz pasivo-agresivo con el que todos cedían.

—¡Oh, vamos! ¡Es mucha presión!

—¡Tienes que decirnos!

Eiji esperaba no causar un pleito entre la nueva pareja.

—¡No voy a traicionar a Ash! —habló Shorter, dejando a Yut y a Eiji a la expectativa.

Eiji no quiso seguir indagando mas Yut-Lung no era nada compasivo. Continuó exigiendo respuestas. No obstante, Eiji no necesitaba más. Sacó unos cuantos dólares y los dejó sobre la mesa para pagar su parte para luego, ante la mirada de los otros, salir del local.

Él buscaría sus propias respuestas.

.

.

.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La verdad… el final me dejó destrozada. Juro que necesitaba verlo acompañado de una cerveza la cual hubiese comprado si el clima no estuviera tan frío.
> 
> Sinceramente no tengo mucho qué decir, tan solo muchas gracias por leer, ¡son amortz!
> 
> El próximo capítulo es el último 😉
> 
> PD: Estoy preparando una nueva historia.
> 
> ¡Gracias por todo!


	7. Honey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Banana Fish pertenece a Akimi Yoshida.
> 
> N/A: Antes que nada lamento mucho la demora, entre el trabajo y la vida apenas y me di el tiempo. No obstante lo prometido es deuda: he aquí el capítulo.

* * *

**_Anteriormente…_ **

_Eiji Okumura, el ser más estúpido sobre la faz de la tierra, arruina su próxima posible relación. En un intento por hacer todo bien y dejar en claro las cosas con su exnovio, todo se le sale de las manos y termina hiriendo a Ash Lynx, su ligue de una noche del cual se terminó enamorando. Pasa la víspera de año nuevo solo y cuando ya no puede más recurre a su mejor amigo, Yut-Lung, quien termina organizando un encuentro entre él y Shorter, el amigo de Ash. Durante esa charla llena de regaños hacia Eiji, Shorter habla de más, dando a entender un posible amor de Ash hacia Eiji cultivado desde antaño._

* * *

**ǀ** **_B_ ** _ecause **I** ’m **S** tupid _ **ǀ**

* * *

 

.

.

.

 _Capítulo 7:_ **Honey**

.

Ash lo recuerda tan bien como si hubiese sido ayer mismo.

Enero, miércoles, hacía frío a morir, día pesado en la escuela, Griffin estaba de viaje, nadie había hecho las compras, moría de hambre. Mas estaba harto de la comida china a domicilio del restaurante de Nadia, la hermana de Shorter, al igual que su paladar se había cansado de los hot-dogs que vendían cerca de la biblioteca. Así que con el estómago vacío y sin ningún rumbo fijo al cual ir, terminó entrando a una cafetería cualquiera.

Se sentó en una de las mesas del fondo, pidió el menú, la mesera muy amable incluso le recomendó un emparedado de pollo junto con una bebida caliente. Así, mientras esperaba su pedido, se dispuso a continuar leyendo el libro que había sacado aquella vez.

—¡Eres una inepta! —El grito del hombre frente a su mesa lo sacó de su lectura.

Ahí se encontraba la mesera que amablemente le había atendido, sin embargo, ahora con la cabeza gacha, se disponía a recoger el plato sobre la mesa.

—Una disculpa, en un momento le traigo lo que pidió.

—¿Cómo pudiste confundirte? —El hombre continuaba alegando —. ¿Es que eres estúpida? ¡Yo no pienso pagar tan mal servicio!

La joven morena no se defendía y el hombre aumentaba más y más sus gritos. Ya fuera por respeto al cliente o por tener un carácter pasivo, no era justo que la pobre chica soportara toda aquella letanía de insultos.

No obstante, antes de que él mismo pudiera levantarse para ir a defenderla, alguien se le adelantó.

—Señor, no tiene por qué faltarle el respeto a mí compañera.

De la nada un tercero había aparecido. Un joven no muy alto, cabello negro y ojos ligeramente rasgados; portaba una camisa blanca impecable y el mismo mandil que la mesera.

Ash continuó mirando la escena con atención. El hombre se deshacía en gritos mientras el joven contestaba calmo pero asertivo. Fue justo luego de unos minutos que, con una última amenaza, el hombre sentenció.

—¡Esta será la última vez que venga a este maldito lugar!

Y el joven, ajeno al tono de voz, contestó con una sonrisa.

—No voy a mentirle, no será una lástima. Aun así deseo que tenga un buen día y que en verdad cumpla su palabra.

Rojo de rabia, el hombre regordete tomó su portafolio y se fue. El joven soltó un suspiro para luego dirigirse a su compañera. En tono conciliador, le dijo:

—Tómate unos minutos, yo te cubro.

—Pero…

—Tranquila, el gerente no se va a enterar.

Su tono era tan calmo, tan dulce, que incluso Ash se sintió reconfortado.

—Muchas gracias, Eiji —mencionó ella antes de irse.

El nombre quedó grabado en su memoria.

.

A partir de ahí, aunque Griffin estuviera y le hiciera ensalada de camarones, se pasaba a la cafetería al menos dos veces por semana.

Ya casi había probado todo en el menú y Tatiana, la mesera de esa vez, ya lo reconocía. Ella era amable y simpática, sin embargo, toda su atención estaba dirigida al compañero de esta, a Eiji, así que los minutos se le iban en observarlo trabajar y atender el ala contraria a la mesa donde hubo encontrado su lugar predilecto.

—Eiji es siempre tan amable —comentó ella un día en que su compañero la había vuelto a ayudar —. Deberían ascenderlo.

Ash tan solo asintió.

.

Las visitas se volvieron más recurrentes. En abril, ya con la primavera a flor de piel, iba técnicamente todos los días a excepción de los fines de semana.

Por el clima, las bebidas heladas volvieron a encontrar su apogeo mientras Eiji y los demás ya llevaban una camisa manga corta. Ash ahora se había propuesto degustar todas las ensaladas y los sabores de té helado.

Al final del mes, reconoció para sí que, más que por la buena comida, asistía al lugar para mirar a uno de sus empleados.

Y estaba harto de solo observar.

.

Una semana después convenció a Shorter de verse en aquel lugar. A pesar de que su mejor amigo alegó que traicionaba el local de su hermana, Ash logró arrastrarlo. Se sentaron en la mesa de siempre. Ash, mientras jugaba con la pajilla de su vaso, miraba a todos lados, buscando algo. Fue en dicho momento en el que Shorter preguntó, no muy seguro:

—¿Es por qué estoy calvo, verdad? Todos se me quedan viendo raro —dijo, y de su chaqueta sacó una gorra la cual no tardó en ponerse —. No sé en qué mierda pensaba.

—Yo tampoco, pero estabas convencido de que era una buena idea.

—La próxima vez que vuelva a tener una «buena idea», golpéame.

—Muy bien. —Aun así continuó alerta.

Shorter lo imitó, tratando de encontrar aquello que al parecer Ash necesitaba. Mas fue su propio amigo el que detuvo la búsqueda para llamar su atención.

—¿Ves al chico de las mesas de por allá? El de cabello negro —Ash señaló discretamente con la mirada. Shorter no fue tan discreto al voltear.

—¿El mesero? —susurró —. ¿Tienes bronca con él o algo?

—No exactamente. ¿Lo conoces?

Con esa simple pregunta, Shorter sabía a dónde iba encaminado el asunto.

—¿Y tú piensas que por tener ojos rasgados todos somos parientes o qué? Ni idea de quién sea.

—No te pongas dramático, solo quería descartar

—Vamos, Ash. Míralo y mírame. Debe ser coreano, estoy seguro.

Mientras Shorter describía las diferencias entre asiáticos, Ash continuó mirando a Eiji. Simplemente no podía dejar de hacerlo. Le gustaba su cabello y la forma en cómo se le acomodaba, su rostro tan pueril y lleno de vida, su forma tan amable de atender y de ayudar a sus compañeros. Era como un imán, como un hechizo, y él se encontraba hipnotizado.

—Sabes, deberías dejar de desgastarlo con la mirada y acercarte a pedirle una cita.

Ash miró de mala gana a su amigo, por interrumpirlo y por proponer aquello. Shorter solo pudo reír.

—No te va a decir que no, nadie lo ha hecho.

—No puedo solo ir y decirle «hey, vengo aquí desde enero solo para verte. Sal conmigo».

—¿Vienes aquí desde enero? ¡Con mayor razón! Al parecer tu crush con el mesero es más severo de lo que creí.

Ash no dijo nada más. Sin embargo, antes de dormir, meditó las palabras de Shorter.

Ya no quería, ni debía, continuar así.

.

A mediados de mayo fue cuando se armó de valor.

Fue ya tarde a la cafetería, pidió una ensalada, averiguó con Tatiana como quien no quiere la cosa la hora de salida de Eiji y se dispuso esperarlo; muerto de nervios y con el corazón en la boca, apenas y pasó bocado.

Salió del local diez minutos antes de las seis. Eiji salía más temprano ese día y, según Tatiana, siempre se iba del trabajo a la casa. Era justo en ese momento en el cual podía interceptarlo. Ahora o nunca, se repetía cual mantra para darse valor. Esperó sentado en una banca frente al local. A las seis en punto, Eiji salió de la cafetería vestido como un civil más; a pesar de llevar una simple camisa azul y jeans, a Ash le pareció que jamás había visto a alguien lucir tan bien.

Eiji comenzó a caminar a la derecha y Ash esperó unos segundos prudentes para seguirlo. Trató de no pensar demasiado, al contrario, debía ser espontáneo, dejar que fluyera. Se acercaría, chocaría con él, pediría disculpas y le invitaría ir a algún lugar como modo de compensación. Era un plan perfecto e infalible; Eiji era amable y no le diría que no.

No obstante, al final todo eso quedó solo en sus pensamientos.

Luego de caminar varias cuadras, Eiji se detuvo justo delante de una boutique. Pronto un elegante coche negro aparcó frente a él. De este salió un hombre de rasgos asiáticos el cual se acercó a donde Eiji. Compartieron algunas palabras, se besaron y al final el sujeto pasó un brazo por sus hombros para luego ingresar juntos al lugar.

Ash entendió que no solo había perdido su tarde.

.

No pudo pisar la cafetería sino hasta un mes después. No obstante, no lo recibieron las mejores noticias.

—Eiji renunció —le informó Tatiana cuando le preguntó por su mal semblante —. Consiguió un trabajo mucho mejor, algo más cercano a lo que quiere estudiar. Sé que es lo mejor pero lo voy a extrañar muchísimo.

Ya no hubo más razones para visitar tan seguido la cafetería. Cuando cinco meses después la misma Tatiana también había renunciado, dejó de ir definitivamente.

.

Aunque no lo pudiera sacar de sus pensamientos, la vida continuaba, por eso hubo un par de personas en su vida y en su cama aunque estas fueron irrelevantes.

Al no haberlo podido encontrar en ninguna red social solo conociendo su nombre, Ash se había resignado a hacer de Eiji su gusto pasajero del año pasado.

Hasta ese momento.

Gracias a Shorter había conseguido una ID falsa para colarse en ese antro y, aprovechando otra ausencia de su hermano, decidió asistir por mera curiosidad. A veces tenía las inquietudes de cualquier adolescente; que leyera Hemingway y a Salinger no significaba que el alcohol y los centros nocturnos no le causaran curiosidad.

Y mejor decisión no pudo haber tomado.

Ver a Eiji bailando en medio de la pista fue como un oasis en el desierto.

Se sintió de inmediato atraído y no le importó dejar a Shorter y a los demás con tal de acercarse. Esta vez no meditó tanto sus acciones ni sus palabras, no tenía ningún guion previamente ensayado. Y para su sorpresa, estando frente a frente con el joven mesero que se había inmiscuido en sus pensamientos, las palabras fluyeron por sí solas.

—Mi nombre es Aslan —dijo, un tanto extrañado de sí por presentarse de esa manera —. Tú eres Eiji, ¿no es así? —¡Mierda! Saber su nombre cuando ese era su supuesto primer encuentro se volvería extraño.

De nueva cuenta, para su sorpresa, en lugar de salir huyendo, Eiji contestó.

—¿Nos conocemos? Créeme, te recordaría —mencionó, eufórico, para Ash no fue difícil darse cuenta de que estaba pasado de copas —. Pero sí, es mi nombre.

Debido a su estado Eiji no pidió muchas explicaciones, Ash tampoco se las dio. Justo en ese momento solo importaba el hecho de que aquel mesero que le había cautivado hace tanto tiempo por fin lo estaba mirando a él, solo a él.

Bailaron un rato, se escabulleron a los baños a hablar de nada y al final terminaron comiéndose a besos dentro de uno de los cubículos.

Y aunque era su fantasía más anhelada, jamás habría querido que se diera así.

—¿No te gustaría ir a un lugar más privado? —pidió antes de que el otro subiera aún más de tono sus besos y caricias.

Fue así como terminó llevándolo al departamento.

Durante el trayecto no hablaron mucho, cuando llegaron tampoco. En el momento en que Ash se acercó para poder ofrecerle algo como buen anfitrión, Eiji se abalanzó sobre él.

El aire lo sofocaba y la lujuria estaba por apoderarse de él, aun así, una pequeña parte de él, un ínfimo pedazo de cordura, le gritaba que debía parar, que por más ganas que tuviera de estar con Eiji, acostarse con él no era la mejor opción; que luego de que sucediera iba a arrepentirse y que con ello arruinaría cualquier posible oportunidad que pudiera tener con él.

—Sabes, hablar contigo es un sueño hecho realidad —le susurró en un momento en que pudo despegarse de sus labios. Tomó el rostro del otro muchacho con ambas manos, para poder mirarlo a los ojos y así evitar que ahora atacara su cuello —. Puede parecerte loco pero eres importante para mí, por eso no quiero que te sientas culpable si esto sucede.

—Lo digo en serio, quiero estar contigo. —Eiji afirmó, seguro de sí mismo. Ash negó con la cabeza.

—No, tú no quieres hacer esto. Tienes pareja, ¿no es así?

—Hace muchísimo que terminamos, no te preocupes por eso.

Al final fue imposible razonar con él, su cuerpo tampoco le facilitó mucho el seguirlo intentando. Eiji se cansó de la palabrería y tan solo se prendó a su cuello para continuar con los besos. Ash no opuso resistencia, él también se dejó llevar por el momento y antes de que fuera consciente ya lo estaba guiando a su habitación.

Cuando lo dejó caer en la cama, justo en ese instante volvió a tener otro momento de lucidez. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera decir algo más, ahora fue Eiji quien tomó su rostro entre sus manos para obligarlo a mirarle a los ojos. Ante su mirada tan dulce y su sonrojo producto del alcohol, Ash se rindió ante él.

—Si dices que era un sueño el volverme a ver y hablar conmigo, entonces esto no podría estar mal de ninguna manera. —Eiji comenzó a decir con dulzura, una dulzura que dolía por el doble filo que conllevaba —. Si justo ahora nos hemos vuelto a encontrar eso significa que tantas casualidades podrían ser destino, ¿no crees?

Ash se dio cuenta que ya no había marcha atrás, había caído ante las garras de ese muchacho japonés y era él quien se lo estaba llevando a la cama y no al revés.

—Me encantas desde el primer momento en que te vi, Eiji —le dijo antes de dejarse llevar por la situación.

Fueron uno esa noche. Saboreó su piel, se embriagó con su aroma, entró en él y se sintió el ser más feliz en todo el jodido mundo. Sentía, casi, como si para Eiji todo aquel acto realmente significara algo en su vida muy aparte del hecho de satisfacerse. Quiso creer eso hasta el final.

Sin embargo, al amanecer, Ash sabía que peor error jamás había cometido. No hacía falta conocer a Eiji a fondo para darse cuenta que él no era del tipo que mantenía sexo casual; por más que doliera, tuvo que admitirse que todo fue producto de una calentura provocada por combinar varios tipos de alcohol. Mientras lo veía dormir desnudo y envuelto en sus sábanas, supo que había perdido cualquier oportunidad de tener algo duradero y lindo con Eiji.

Aquello se reafirmó cuando lo tuvo frente a él esa mañana. Eiji se veía tan fuera de lugar, al parecer no reconocía nada. No queriéndose ver vulnerable, Ash tanteó terreno.

—Ayer parecías muy conversador —se acercó a donde Eiji y comenzó a acariciarle los cabellos, sintió el cuerpo del otro tensarse —. ¿O tienes resaca?

Al ver el rostro incómodo del chico supo que, tal cual imaginó, nada iba por buen camino. El muchacho pronto retiró su mano, a lo cual Ash no hizo ni dijo nada.

Ojeroso, lúcido y sobre todo sobrio, Eiji puso las cartas sobre la mesa.

—Escucha, es solo que yo... yo... bueno, en realidad no recuerdo mucho de lo que pasó ayer. Quiero decir, recuerdo lo que hicimos. A lo que me refiero es a que, bueno, esta es la primera vez que yo... en una situación como esta... Simplemente yo no soy así.

Aquello fue un balde de agua fría para Ash. Aunque era algo obvio, dolió como nunca se lo hubiera imaginado.

—¿Entonces esta fue tu primera vez?

—La primera vez que duermo con un desconocido, sí. —Ash no entendió el porqué de la aclaración, le fue más que obvio que no era virgen —. No estoy muy acostumbrado a beber y ayer solo pasé mi límite.

—Me haces ver cómo un abusador —rio, tratando de mantener las apariencias, tratando de fingir que no estaba afectado.

—No, no, no. Sé que no te aprovechaste de mí. Si estoy aquí es porque debí quererlo.

—Y sí que lo querías —mencionó para descolocarlo y tratar de guardar algo de dignidad. Se sintió bien al verlo sonrojado —. Ya, descuida. No somos ningunos niños y esto era lo que necesitábamos. No vamos a armar una tormenta en un vaso de agua por algo de una noche.

—Justo eso —aseveró y Ash se irritó al notar que no lo contradijo —. Fue algo que es cosa de una vez y ya.

—¿Tienes pareja o por qué luces tan nervioso? —Aunque ayer lo negó, quizá el hombre con el que lo vio aquella vez todavía existía en su vida.

—No es eso, solo que es la primera vez que algo me resulta así. Estoy nervioso por qué no sé cómo actuar y me estoy dando cuenta que en definitiva jamás lo haría de nuevo. Pero no es nada en tu contra. Lo de ayer, quiero decir, lo de ayer estuvo muy bien —dijo mientras se rascaba la mejilla. Y verlo de esa manera durante esa incómoda charla, le recordó más al mesero que lo había cautivado que al casanova que lo llevó a la cama.

Y fue horrible saber que su encuentro solo sería eso: un momento casual que no iría más allá.

—Si va a ser tu última vez espero al menos haberte dejado un buen recuerdo. —Sin previo aviso volvió a acercarse más de la cuenta tan solo para susurrarle al oído —: A mí me gustó mucho.

Ash se metió de lleno a su papel y dejó que todo fluyera hasta que el otro se fue.

—Adiós, Eiji.

Cualquier ilusión que pudo haber guardado se fue justo en el momento en que Eiji cruzó la puerta del departamento.

A pesar de ello, meses después cuando lo vio sobre ese banco en la sesión de Jessica, quiso creer que tendría una segunda oportunidad.

Eiji ya no era un mesero ni él un espectador, ¡todo podría ser diferente!

Se esforzó como jamás lo había hecho con nadie. A pesar de su comportamiento hostil cuando volvió a verlo —causado por la cólera que le provocaba el que Eiji no recordara—, luego de ello trató de ser un poco más amable; durante esa aburrida subasta de Golzine logró acercarse más a él y eso le abrió las puertas para poder lucirse e invitarlo a una fiesta que casualmente coincidía con su cumpleaños.

Aquello fue el comienzo de todo. Compartieron un bonito beso bajo la luna y de ahí en adelante, a pesar de haber comenzado con el pie izquierdo, la historia parecía tomar un cause diferente. Y eso lo tenía tan feliz. Aceptó ir al ritmo de Eiji en todo momento, acató la orden de ser discreto y volvió a dejarse envolver por su delicada seducción.

Sin embargo, esta vez tampoco pudo escribir un cuento de hadas. El ahora asistente de fotógrafo fue todavía más cruel que antes y lo elevó hasta el cielo para dejarlo caer a la realidad sin previo aviso.

—Desde el inició fue así.

—Ash, yo no…

—Jugaste conmigo desde esa maldita noche.

Capaz de llevarlo del cielo al infierno, de enfermarlo de celos a tal grado, en lugar de ahora reconfortarlo, Eiji Okumura era su maldita perdición.

Y ahora se encontraba ahí, hundido en la cama donde estuvo bajo su merced durante esa noche de mayo.

Ash lo recuerda tan bien como si hubiese sido ayer mismo… A pesar de que desde ese primer día en que ingresó a la cafetería y al día de hoy han pasado dos años.

.

.

.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y no, no es el final jajaja.
> 
> ¡Hola!
> 
> La verdad, desde un principio, jamás planeé que esta historia fuera tan larga, de hecho comencé a escribirla básicamente como para quitarme el mal sabor de boca que me dejaba semana a semana cada episodio. Sea como sea me ha dejado un sinfín de satisfacciones y me siento contenta con el resultado.
> 
> El capítulo final me estaba quedando gigantesco y por eso decidí dividirlo, además esta primera parte creo que queda mucho mejor como un capítulo ajeno. Espero que les haya gustado y, ahora sí, el siguiente es el último.
> 
> Gracias por leer 😊
> 
> PD: Y sí, la próxima historia que planeo sí es de Banana Fish.
> 
> PD2: ¿Ahora el título tiene un poco de sentido?
> 
> PD3: La inspiración surgió gracias a la canción que nombra al fic, de Kim HyunJoong.


	8. Lovely

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Banana Fish pertenece a Akimi Yoshida.
> 
> N/A: Tengo buenas excusas para justificar la tardanza pero naahh. Mejor vayamos a lo que en verdad nos importa.
> 
> Chan. Chan. Chan.
> 
> Con ustedes: ¡el final!

* * *

**_Anteriormente…_ **

_Eiji Okumura, enamorado de Aslan Jade Callenreese, está desesperado. No ha visto a Ash desde que pelearon y comienza a preocuparse por su bienestar. Lynx abandona sus sesiones de modelaje con Jessica a la vez que evita a Yut-Lung en la escuela, y como Shorter sigue manteniendo la boca cerrada no sabe nada de él de primera mano. Aun así, a pesar de tener todo en contra, Eiji está decidido a no darse por vencido. Ash se esforzó por él, ahora es su turno de hacer lo mismo. Le cueste lo que le cueste, va a reconquistarlo._

* * *

**ǀ** **_B_ ** _ecause **I** ’m **S** tupid _ **ǀ**

* * *

 

.

.

.

 _Capítulo 8:_ **Lovely**

 

A pesar de lo conflictiva que resultaba en la actualidad su vida en el aspecto amoroso, el mundo seguía girando y con él todas las ocupaciones que este acarreaba. La mala situación de Ibe mejoró apenas entrando el año, llenándose de encargos de periódicos así como de noticieros y otras agencias de modelaje. Eso fue una suerte para Eiji. Así, lleno de trabajo, al menos podía despejar un poco la mente de sus problemas

Ibe se encontraba animado debido a su buena racha. Las deudas poco a poco iban desapareciendo mientras su nombre volvía a hacer ruido en el medio de la fotografía. A pesar de su mal ánimo, Eiji no se atrevía a opacarle el momento a su mentor, después de todo incluso le había subido el sueldo y estaba en planes de contratarle un compañero, un nuevo asistente que Ibe esperaba que lo sustituyera cuando tuviera que ingresar a la universidad.

—Mañana vienen un par de muchachos a entrevistarse conmigo —le iba comentando Ibe en el auto; iban de camino al edificio del _New York Times_ —. Aun así tienes que estar presente, Ei-chan, quiero que tú mismo des el visto bueno. Tú tendrás la última palabra.

Eiji tan solo asintió, gesto que repitió durante todo el camino y también durante la reunión que tuvieron en el periódico. Al salir, Ibe continuaba sonriendo de oreja a oreja; Eiji trató de no desentonar y esbozó una ligera sonrisa, tratando de empatizar con la alegría del otro.

Al subir de nuevo al auto trató de continuar igual, no obstante, al girarse para ver a Ibe, este ya no lucía extasiado, más bien lo miraba con una expresión angustiada que logró alarmar a Eiji.

—Ibe-san, ¿qué es lo…?

—¿Ya vas a contarme qué es lo que te sucede?

Respingó, de la nada sintiéndose acorralado. Sin embargo, no tardó en guardar las apariencias y negar rápidamente.

—No entiendo de qué habla. ¡Estoy perfecto! Todos estos cambios me tienen emocionado.

—Ei-chan, te conozco lo suficiente como para saber que estás mintiendo. Tienes semanas de la misma manera. Estás ido, decaído, tienes la mente en otro lado. No dudo que estés feliz con todo esto, pero sé que no lo estás disfrutando por completo. Así que ¿me dirás de una vez por todas qué es lo que pasó? No quiero ser entrometido, solo quiero apoyarte. Si hay algo que pueda hacer por ti, no dudes que te ayudaré.

Al final, le regaló una sonrisa, una reconfortante; Eiji ya no pudo soportar más. Tan solo apartó la vista y la clavó al frente. Por inercia se llevó las manos a la cara, tratando de usar toda su fuerza de voluntad para no quebrarse.

—Lo arruiné todo, Ibe-san…

Y con esa simple frase dio comienzo su relato. Para la salud mental de Ibe y por el bien de su imagen, modificó un poco el inició de la historia. Pero fuera de cambiar el detalle del sexo casual y del amor de Ash hacia él desde hacía tanto a por «un enamoramiento que surgió por la convivencia en la agencia», fue honesto en todo lo demás, tanto que incluso se atrevió a hablar de sus inseguridades, de las largas que le dio a Ash con la pseudo relación que llevaban y de la metida de pata monumental que le costó el amor del modelo.

Ibe tan solo se limitó a escucharlo con atención, sin interrumpirlo y solo permitiendo que se desahogara. Cuando Eiji hubo terminado su historia, tan solo le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda a modo de reconforte. El muchacho lo encaró, seguía pareciendo a punto de llorar. Ibe tan solo soltó un suspiró para luego mirarlo, esta vez de manera compasiva.

—¿Se sintió mejor decir la verdad, no es así? —Eiji asintió, Ibe decidió continuar —. No voy a juzgarte por cómo decidiste llevar las cosas, aunque tampoco puedo ser del todo condescendiente. Debiste ser siempre honesto. Y no hablo del momento en que le ocultaste a Ash lo de Hua-Lung, sino desde que tu madre, tu hermana, Jessica y yo te preguntábamos si algo sucedía entre ustedes. Ash no se merecía que mantuvieran ese romance a escondidas. Por eso mismo y por lo de la mentira todo se complicó aún más. Por más maduro que sea, Ash sigue siendo un adolescente, uno muy pasional —decidió hacer una pequeña pausa, tratando de cambiar ese tono de regaño por uno más amigable —. Pero si todo esto llegó a este punto significa que de verdad le importas. Y viendo la situación eres tú quién debe dar el paso.

—¡Lo he intentado! De verdad que sí. Pero Ash dejó el trabajo con Jessica, Shorter no ha logrado persuadirlo para que tan siquiera acepte verme, ¡y ni hablar de Yut-Lung! Ellos dos se detestan y él es quien menos podría ayudarme.

Ibe adquirió una pose pensativa. Miraba inquisitivo a Eiji mientras se rascaba la barbilla, como ideando un plan o quizá pensando en más sermones.

—¿Y eso es todo? ¿Ya te diste por vencido?

—Es solo que ya no sé qué más hacer. Su rechazo me duele —admitió —. Pero tampoco quiero que termine así. Estoy enamorado, Ibe-san. Tan malditamente enamorado que no sé qué voy a hacer si Ash ya no quiere saber nada más de mí.

Soltó una carcajada y Eiji se giró a verlo, interrogativo. Ibe tan solo volvió a palmearle la espalda.

—Hace unas semanas comencé a salir con una chica. —Ibe no le dio a tiempo a que Eiji le reclamara el no haberle comentado un suceso tan importante, igual ya habría tiempo para ello. Prosiguió sin darle tiempo a réplicas —. La conocí desde la universidad pero antes era todavía más inmaduro y la perdí por estúpido. No volví a verla hasta que nos reencontramos en Tokio el año pasado, durante las vacaciones navideñas. ¿Puedes creerlo? Fue una verdadera casualidad que coincidiéramos en un supermercado, que nuestras vacaciones coincidieran justo ahí —negó con la cabeza, aún riendo; no debía irse por las ramas —. Sabes, realmente nos lastimamos. Pero ahora parece cosa del destino que volviéramos a coincidir de la nada. Y a pesar de lo que pudo haber sucedido entre nosotros, el sentimiento persiste. Nunca la olvidé y ella tampoco a mí —sonrió todavía más —. A lo que quiero llegar, Ei-chan, es que a pesar de lo malo que pudo ocurrir, sí existen las segundas oportunidades. Y aunque estas no sean para todos, por cómo te expresas de Ash, yo sé que la mereces, y es justo ahora que debes demostrárselo. Quizá tú no tengas una casualidad tan conveniente como la mía pero, vamos, puedes buscarla. Que ni el mismo Ash sea un obstáculo para que puedas tener su perdón.

Eiji quedó conmovido ante tales palabras. Las ganas de llorar se habían esfumado y fueron reemplazadas con una rotunda determinación. Agradeció a Ibe por escucharlo y ambos se repusieron del emotivo momento. No obstante, antes de que Ibe arrancara el auto, la petición de Eiji hizo eco en el vehículo.

—Ibe-san, necesito que me lleve a casa de los Lee.

.

.

.

Al llegar a la residencia de los Lee, casi como si de un ritual se tratara, la mucama de turno le guio hacia donde Yut-Lung se encontraba sin pedírselo siquiera. Esta vez su amigo se hallaba en el living, concentrado en un libro de gruesas pastas a la vez que bebía una taza de té.

Eiji se acercó al instante. Yut-Lung, tan perceptivo como siempre, de inmediato sintió su mirada y despegó la vista de su lectura.

—No te esperaba —parecía un poco sorprendido de su presencia.

A pesar de no recibir autorización, se sentó en el sofá justo al lado de su amigo. Permaneció en silencio algunos minutos hasta que por fin reunió de nueva cuenta el coraje que en primer lugar lo había llevado hasta allí.

—No puedo seguir de este modo.

—¿Lo dices por Ash?

—Obviamente se trata de él.

—Cierto, es de lo único que hablas últimamente.

Debido a su estado de ánimo, Eiji no se tomó ese comentario del todo bien.

—Yo te he soportado un montón de cosas. ¿Recuerdas cuando me llevabas a tus raras citas dobles para entretener al amigo de tu ligue en turno? ¿O lo de las citas por internet? Sigo diciendo que ese tal Blanca no era de fiar.

—Y yo te recuerdo que en esa cita _conociste_ a Ash —reprochó, irónico, su especialidad —. Deberías estar agradecido conmigo. Encontraste al nuevo amor de tu vida y te lo cogiste, ¡premio doble!

—Deja de decir eso, por favor.

El silencio volvió a hacerse presente. Por más que necesitara drenarse, no quería terminar discutiendo con Yut-Lung, no era el momento; y en cierta forma entendía los reproches de su amigo. Las ocasiones en que se veían se resumían únicamente en él hablando de lo miserable que era luego de que Ash lo dejó.

Aunque también, para sí, su estado tenía hasta cierto punto justificación. Si con la mentira que le dijo a Ash se sintió pésimo, el enterarse de que al parecer el modelo estaba enamorado «desde hace mucho tiempo», lo hacía sentir aún más miserable. No necesitaba que Shorter le revelara detalles para ser consciente de qué tan mierda había sido.

Negó con la cabeza y volvió a mirar a Yut. Este bebía de su té con parsimonia, con la elegancia que lo caracterizaba. Muchas veces a Eiji le hubiese gustado adoptar ciertas costumbres de él; admitía que sería grandioso moverse con dicha gracia y dejar de ser un idiota en sus relaciones.

—No quiero pelear, sabes, solo quiero tu ayuda.

—No sé de qué podría servirte. Si Shorter no ha logrado nada, ¿qué te hace pensar que yo lo haré?

—Pero tú puedes averiguar algo más por mí. Ya no se trata de si Ash quiere verme o no. Va a verme, y va a tener que escucharme.

El té apenas y volvió a mojar los labios de Yut-Lung. Quedó sorprendido ante el ceño fruncido y la expresión decidida en el rostro de Eiji. Sabía que podía llegar a ser obstinado pero los momentos en que eso sucedía era escasos, así que estar frente a uno de ellos era algo que tenía que atesorar.

—¿Qué planeas?

—Consigue la dirección de Ash. No sé, puede estar en algún documento escolar, ¡o puedes preguntarle a Shorter! Tú sabes las artimañas de las que te vales para convencerlo.

—Son sencillas, Eiji. Hasta tú sabes usarlas. —Antes de que pudiera preguntar, continuó —. ¿Y planeas solo llegar y encararlo?

—Algo así.

—Esto del amor te hace actuar de maneras muy impulsivas —mencionó con una sonrisa ladina, acariciando su cabello, cambiando la coleta al otro lado de su cuello —. Me entretiene esta faceta tuya.

—¿Entonces me vas a ayudar?

—Dime, ¿cuándo no lo he hecho?

El rostro de Eiji se iluminó. Tan solo le sonrió de esa manera que a Yut-Lung le recordaba a un cachorro abandonado que acababa de recibir una muestra de afecto. Esa faceta solía desesperarle, pero apreciaba a Eiji y lo quería con todos y cada uno de los que él consideraba defectos, tal y como el otro lo hacía con él.

—No me arrepiento, sabes. —Eiji mencionó de pronto y aquello sacó a Yut de sus cavilaciones.

—¿De qué hablas?

—De acompañarte esa vez a tu cita. Digo, lo consideré una locura y todo, realmente pensé que te habías vuelto loco por aceptar verte con un tipo de esa forma pero, mírame, estoy feliz de haber ido. Tienes razón, gracias a ti conocí a Ash, o me reencontré con él. La verdad no sé qué término debo usar.

Yut-Lung negó con la cabeza, a la vez que reía.

—Esté asunto te pegó fuerte. Te estás poniendo sentimental.

Eiji hizo un puchero.

—No vuelvo a decirte nada lindo. No lo aprecias.

—Eres una ternura, Ei-chan —le llamó por el apodo que Ibe utilizaba, eso hizo acrecentar más su pena —. Pero está bien. Creo ya haberme dado cuenta cómo es que logras que todos quieran protegerte. Y aunque piense que es un arma de doble filo, está bien, así eres y así te quiero. Y aunque admito que Ash no es santo de mi devoción, lo aceptaré y te ayudaré. —Su boca se curvó en una mueca al pronunciar ese nombre; ignorando eso, Eiji no pudo más que abrazarlo.

Yut-Lung, manteniendo su imagen de persona fría y etérea, se alejó luego de unos segundos. Tomó su celular y comenzó a escribir.

—Hoy mismo te consigo la dirección.

Y Eiji volvió a sonreír.

.

.

.

Apenas una semana luego de esa charla, aprovechando que era domingo, Yut-Lung llamó a Eiji temprano. Eiji apenas y había logrado distinguir su nombre de contacto cuando levantó el teléfono de la cómoda, no obstante, apenas su amigo le comentó la buena nueva de que había logrado conseguir lo que le pidió, cualquier rastro de sueño se esfumó de su ser.

—¡Entonces vamos ahora mismo! —gritó Eiji al instante, sin importarle que su madre y tal vez su hermana aún dormían.

—¿Qué? ¿Debo ir yo? —replicó Yut —. Es domingo, ¿sí? No voy a desperdiciar mi día yendo a buscar a Ash.

—¿Y si te lo pido por favor?

—¡No!

Y aun así ahí estaba junto a Eiji, ambos en el asiento trasero de uno de los tantos coches a disposición de los Lee. Era una mierda que incluso él cediera ante las peticiones de su mejor amigo japonés, que cayera ante el indescriptible encanto Okumura en el cual su hermano, Ash Lynx y otros tantos tipos se habían sumergido.

El trayecto no le pareció tan largo a ninguno de los dos. Pronto Eiji se encontró reconociendo el camino por el cual el chófer les llevaba; algo en aquellas calles y edificios le parecía familiar. Y justo al momento de estacionarse frente a un elegante complejo de departamentos, supo al instante que ahí era donde vivían los Callenreese.

Cuando el chófer anunció el fin del viaje, antes de abrir su puerta, se quedó helado sosteniendo la manija, su valor evaporándose un poco. ¿En verdad era una buena idea llegar así de la nada? Hasta el momento no había barajeado la posibilidad de que Ash o el mismo Griffin —suponiendo que ya estaba al tanto de todo— le cerraran la puerta en la cara o que ni siquiera le abrieran. Se vio dudando de sí mismo, de su plan el cual al inicio consideró adecuado. ¿Realmente era lo correcto?

—No estoy seguro de que deba hacerlo. ¿Y si me corre? O peor aún, ¿si me corre su hermano? No había pensado en su hermano —trató de justificarse, esperando que tal vez, en un muy recóndito caso, Yut-Lung le diera la razón y terminaran por irse del lugar.

—Su hermano da igual —le refutó Yut, yéndose su pequeña probabilidad al caño —. Ya me levantaste temprano y ya estamos aquí. No hay marcha atrás.

—¿Pero qué pensará su hermano? Para Ash la palabra de Griffin es importante.

—Su hermano lo único que va a pensar es que a Ash le gustan asiáticos y con cara de bebé. Y ya. Lo importante es lo que Ash decida.

—No lo sé. Ya no me siento tan confiado, sabes. ¿Por qué no pensé en todas las consecuencias?

Antes de cualquier respuesta, la puerta se abrió por sí sola. Ante su sorpresa, alzó la vista para encontrarse con Yut-Lung frente a él. ¿En qué momento se bajó del coche para abrirle? Ni idea. Ahora, de brazos cruzados y con el ceño fruncido, el menor de los Lee pronunció, firme:

—Me hiciste pararme temprano un domingo para venir aquí, dejé a Shorter sin sexo una semana para conseguir tu maldita petición. Y sí te va mal ahora, te esperaré en este mismo lugar para que llores en mis brazos como un bebé. Ahora, entra —sentenció, señalando el complejo —. Ya te lo dije, yo estaré aquí; si ahora no funciona y necesitas venir o hacer más, te acompañaré. Y si ese idiota se pone realmente imbécil, yo mismo te haré darte cuenta y le daré su merecido por tratarte de esa manera. Pero voy a estar, Eiji. Siempre. Ahora ve y has que todo esto valga la pena.

Sus palabras fueron el combustible que necesitaba, ese último empujón que lo hizo salir del vehículo y adentrarse en el recinto con una sonrisa.

Fuera cual fuera el desenlace, nunca terminaría de agradecerle a Yut-Lung.

.

.

.

Se removió entre las sábanas, tratando de ignorar todos los sonidos que provenían de la ciudad a su alrededor. Joder, era domingo, ¿por qué solo él parecía tenerlo claro? Al ver que no obtenía resultado alguno, tomó una de sus almohadas para colocarla sobre su cabeza. Ahora, de nuevo en absoluto silencio, trató de volver a conciliar el sueño.

—¡Aslan! ¡Ya es tarde! —escuchó tras su puerta. Lamentablemente esa alarma no tenía botón de apagado –. ¡El almuerzo está listo, al menos ven y come!

Eso pareció activar un resorte. Ash se levantó de la cama de un salto, abrió la puerta de su recámara y corrió hacia el comedor. Ahí ya estaba Griffin, de lo más calmado, con la comida ya en la mesa y sirviendo un poco de jugo.

Griffin alzó la vista y soltó un suspiro al verlo. Negó con la cabeza.

—¿En serio no te da frío solo durmiendo en ropa interior? Todavía es invierno, ¡te vas a resfriar!

—¿Y tú no recuerdas que el doctor dijo que debías estar en reposo?

Su hermano tan solo soltó una suave risa, ganándose una mueca por parte de el otro.

—Aslan, eso fue hace mucho, ya no estoy convaleciente —explicó de lo más calmado.

Ash tan solo desvió la mirada. Se sentó en su lugar en la mesa y pronto comenzó a comer. Griffin hizo lo mismo. Ambos parecían concentrados en ello, al menos eso fue lo que Griffin imaginaba hasta que su hermano volvió a hablar.

—Aun así no tenías porqué levantarte también temprano si ya te he dicho que puedo cuidarme solo. Podía haberme preparado cualquier cosa más tarde.

—Y lo sé, no lo creas. Pero también sé que eres débil ante tu cama y de ser por ti no te levantarías hasta mañana —explicó —. Una vez que sepa que al menos tienes algo en el estómago podré estar tranquilo. Tengo planeado un maratón en Netflix, sabes. Así que disfruta de mi comida porque no pienso levantarme de mi cama hasta mañana que tenga que ir a trabajar.

—Eso suena bien. ¿Puedo unirme? —pidió luego de darle un sorbo al jugo. Griffin lo miró, sorprendido.

—¿No saldrás? —preguntó —. Es fin de semana y ayer no saliste. Creí que tal vez tendrías planes.

—Ya te había dicho: Shorter me cambia por su romance, y honestamente no tengo ganas de hacer mucho.

Griffin trató de ocultar su mueca tras la taza de café. No era como si le molestara pasar el rato con Aslan, de hecho era todo lo contrario. Pero también tenía claro a que se debían las pocas ganas que su hermano tenía últimamente para todo. Aunque él no se lo hubiera revelado por completo, lo conocía tan bien que no lo necesitaba.

Mal de amores. Todo se resumía a un noviazgo, o intento de ello, fallido. Su hermano quien siempre se reponía pronto de las rupturas, ahora el amor parecía haberle dado una fuerte bofetada en la cara. Lo peor del asunto era que Aslan, con lo terco que era, se guardaba todo para sí y de esa forma le era imposible ayudarlo. Lo más que podía hacer por él era brindarle su sutil apoyo a modo de compañía.

—¿Entonces tu romance no se arregló? —se aventuró a preguntar, a sabiendas que podía ser contraproducente.

Ash detuvo su bocado a medio camino. Sin mirarlo a los ojos, contestó:

—Era un imbécil —dijo haciéndose el desentendido, tratando de quitarle peso al asunto. Griffin lo notó tan dolido que casi odió al instante a aquella persona —. No había superado a su ex y se divirtió conmigo mientras tanto. Ya lo ves, suele pasar.

Con esa simple frase Aslan le reveló tanto y al mismo tiempo nada a la vez. Griffin se sintió aliviado de que su hermano al menos ya pudiera decírselo de frente, ese era el primer paso para la superación.

—Entonces sí que era imbécil. —No pudo más que rectificarlo —. Eres grandioso, ¿cómo se atrevió? —con una sonrisa conciliadora miró a su hermano —. ¿Entonces qué te parece si salimos o algo? No hay que quedarnos solos aquí, ¡hagamos algo! ¿Te apetece?

Aslan sonrió. Mas antes de que pudiera responder el timbre de la puerta rompió la atmósfera que entre hermanos habían creado. Griffin fue el que se alejó para abrir la puerta. Por su parte Aslan decidió seguir comiendo mientras su hermano atendía y despachaba a la inesperada visita. 

—Nunca te había visto. ¿Eres compañero de clases de Aslan? —alcanzó a escuchar decir a Griffin.

Aquello alertó a Ash. Nunca, pero nunca nadie del colegio lo visitaba, no tenía ni un solo amigo lo suficientemente cercano como para hacerlo. Y obviamente no iba a ser ninguno de sus otros camaradas los cuales tampoco lo buscaban en su casa ni mucho menos tenían la pinta de ser estudiantes.

Entonces solo podía tratarse de una persona.

Una jodida persona.

Se levantó de inmediato, encaminándose a la entrada en cuestión de segundos. Ahí se encontró con su hermano bajo el umbral de la puerta y frente a él la inconfundible figura de Eiji Okumura.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —alzó la voz, llamando la atención tanto de su hermano como la de su inesperada, e indeseada, visita.

.

.

.

Frente a la puerta de los Callenreese, las piernas le volvieron a temblar y comenzó a dudar de nuevo si era una buena idea o no. No obstante, en dicho punto, ya era demasiado tarde. Tenía a Yut y las palabras de Ibe como respaldo, ya se encontraba ahí y había llegado tan lejos, quería recuperar a Ash más que cualquier otra cosa…

Con todo eso en mente, tocó el timbre.

Y para buena o mala suerte, no tardaron mucho en abrirle.

Frente a él se encontraba un joven que de inmediato reconoció como Griffin. Existía en su rostro esa sutil semejanza con Ash que les debía hacer imposible negar su parentesco; aun así, notó un deje de serenidad que Ash no poseía, detalle que supuso que lo ánimo a hablar.

—Buenos días. Disculpa, ¿Ash estará en casa?

Griffin le sonrió y Eiji no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco. ¿Qué estaría pensando Griffin en ese momento? ¿Lo estaría analizando? ¿Ya lo habría reconocido como el estúpido que le rompió el corazón a su hermano?

—Nunca te había visto. ¿Eres compañero de clases de mi hermano?

Antes de poder inventarse una historia, detrás de Griffin apareció Ash. Su corazón se aceleró al momento de que sus miradas se encontraron y las mejillas no tardaron en arderle. No obstante, Ash rompió muy pronto el encanto, encarándolo e impidiéndole decir siquiera una sola palabra.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —escupió de manera ruda.

A pesar de no ser la mejor situación, de que Ash estaba siendo hostil, Eiji se alegró tanto de verlo. Se encontraba bien dentro de lo que tal vez cabía. Tenía tanto sin verlo y dentro de sí parecía como si hubiese pasado una misma eternidad; sin embargo, al observarlo, se dio cuenta que quizá todo continuaba de la misma manera. Su cabello, su piel, sus rasgos, su voz... y también estaba solo en ropa interior.

Sonrojado, Eiji desvió la mirada hacia un lado. Griffin de inmediato se percató de cuál fue el causante del bochorno del chico. Con el ceño fruncido, se giró hacia su hermano.

—¡Por Dios! ¡Ponte algo!

A pesar de su propio sonrojo, Ash hizo caso omiso. Se puso frente a su hermano para encarar a Eiji el cual seguía sin poder sostenerle la mirada.

—¿Cómo supiste donde vivo? 

—Solo lo recordé —inventó.

—Sabemos que no es verdad. ¿Cómo lo supiste? —alzó la voz. Sin embargo, a los pocos segundos, su hostil expresión fue cambiada por una risa demasiado seca —. Aunque claro, a quién quiero engañar. ¿Shorter, verdad? ¿Fue él? ¡Lo sabía! ¡Sabía que Lee es una víbora que le atrofió el cerebro con su veneno! 

—No metas a Yut-Lung en esto. Esto es por ti y por mí. Tú y yo necesitamos hablar. —Eiji detuvo en seco su monólogo, de nueva cuenta el valor recorriendo sus venas. Adrenalina, eso debía ser —. No importa todo lo demás. Hay muchas cosas que necesito aclararte. Por favor, escúchame.

—No hace falta aclarar nada. Y ahora vete o no respondo de lo que puedo ser capaz de hacer.

Antes de que diera la media vuelta, Eiji lo sostuvo del brazo. Decidido, como pocas veces Ash lo había visto, alzó la voz.

—No me iré de aquí hasta que aceptes hablar conmigo.

Ash se zafó de forma brusca del agarre. Tan solo tomó la puerta, dispuesto a cerrarla, mas fue Griffin quien ahora lo detuvo. Su hermano puso una mano en su hombro, gesto que siempre hacía cuando trataba de calmarlo. Ash le miró, sorprendido.

—Hermano...

—Si vinieron a verte, al menos recíbelo. Recuerda lo que siempre te dije acerca de ser educado.

—¿Acaso ya olvidaste lo que te acabo de contar? —replicó, buscando ese supuesto apoyo que minutos antes le había ofrecido.

—Solo... mira al pobre chico —susurró, señalando a Eiji de forma discreta —. Parece decidido con eso de no irse. —Antes de que Ash pudiera objetar algo, continuó, impidiendo cualquier excusa —. No te tomará mucho, y recuerda que si todo sale mal saldremos para distraernos. Solo no seas tan orgulloso, ¿sí? Pecas de eso y por eso estoy de acuerdo con que lo escuches, porque puedo casi apostar que de seguro no han hablado. O más bien, no se lo has permitido.

Cuando Ash estaba por responder, ahora Eiji fue quien habló.

—Solo unos minutos, Ash, no te pido demasiado. —Su tono sonaba a suplica, a pesar de ello no se detuvo —. Solo dame una oportunidad, por favor. Así como yo una vez no me fui y me quedé para escucharte.

Ante aquellas palabras no pudo hacer mucho. Ash tan solo rodó los ojos y se adentró al departamento. Con esos simples movimientos, Griffin ya sabía cuál había sido su respuesta así que le permitió a su inoportuno invitado pasar a esperarlo. 

El tiempo que Eiji permaneció sentado en la sala le pareció eterno. A pesar de ello, Griffin fue un grandioso anfitrión; le ofreció un vaso de jugo y le preguntó cosas básicas de su vida para que pudiera entrar un poco en confianza y no estuviera tan tenso. Tomando en cuenta que al parecer ya estaba al tanto de la situación, a Eiji le sorprendió tanta amabilidad. ¿No se supone que tendría que odiarlo?

—¿Por qué me ayudas?

—Lo hago por Aslan —respondió con una tranquilidad envidiable —. Pienso que sea cual sea el desenlace, debe cerrar esto contigo. No creo que seas un mal chico, Eiji, pero si de esta salida mi hermano regresa peor, quiero que tengas claro que no quiero volver a verte cerca de él. —Eiji pasó saliva; Griffin rio para relajarlo —. En cambio, si arreglan las cosas, me gustaría invitarte a cenar. ¿Es un trato?

No pudo más que asentir.

Mientras respondía quienes eran sus familiares, a qué se dedicaba y que hobbies tenía, también analizó a su alrededor con detenimiento. Seguía sin recordar mucho sobre esa primera noche que pasó con Aslan, aun así ese departamento le resultaba familiar. Sentía que ya había estado ahí, y recordando lo que había hecho, le hacía sentir pena con Griffin aunque daba por hecho que ese detalle debía serle desconocido. Trató de no pensar en ello.

Luego de algunos minutos, cuando por fin se animó también a seguirle de forma decente la conversación a Griffin, Ash volvió a hacer aparición. Ya vestido decentemente, guapo como siempre y con el aroma a su colonia cosquilleándole la nariz a Eiji. Viéndolo así solo podía pensar en cuánto lo extrañaba.

—¿Nos vamos? —A pesar del tono hostil que usó, Eiji se sintió en la gloria. Se paró del sofá para ponerse a su par.

—Cualquier cosa que suceda, avísame, ¿de acuerdo? —pidió Griffin. Ash hizo una mueca.

—Volveré pronto —sentenciado eso, se encaminó a la salida; Eiji lo siguió de cerca.

La puerta principal se cerró. Griffin permaneció viéndola unos segundos más.

—Suerte, Aslan.

.

.

.

Luego de mandar un mensaje a Yut informándole la situación actual, Eiji tan solo se dedicó a seguir a Ash a donde quiera que este decidiera ir. Salieron del complejo y caminaron hacia un parque cercano envueltos en un silencio por demás de incómodo. Fue hasta el momento en que se adentraron más en el lugar cuando al parecer Ash encontró lo que tanto buscaba.

Se dirigió hacia una banca y tomó asiento al instante; de piernas abiertas y brazos cruzados, su lenguaje corporal ahuyentaba a cualquiera. No dijo nada más y Eiji no se atrevió a sentarse a su lado. Luego de algunos minutos, Ash se dignó a siquiera dirigirle la mirada.

—¿Y bien? —espetó de forma seca.

—Lo lamento. —Solo dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente. Ash rodó los ojos.

—Creía que te inventarías algo mejor —soltó en un tono tan aburrido que a Eiji volvió a estrujarle el alma.

—Yo no me refiero a lo de Hua-Lung… o no solo a eso —se autoanimó a continuar; ya había conseguido ir muy lejos como para arruinarlo —. Me equivoqué, lo reconozco, pero no solo quiero pedirte disculpas por eso. Quiero pedirte perdón por todo.

El rostro de Ash dejó vislumbrar un deje de sorpresa por algunos segundos, mas su mismo autocontrol le permitió no perder la compostura. Tan solo soltó una risa que a Eiji se le antojó irónica para luego posar su mirada en él otra vez.

—Shorter habló de más —negó con la cabeza mientras volvía a reír.

—No realmente. Es decir, no dijo detalles, solo mencionó que tú... bueno, que tú ya me habías visto desde antes... antes de esa vez en el antro.

No se atrevió a decir las cosas tal cuales eran en un vago intento por no hacer sentir incómodo a Ash. Este tan solo suspiro, su falsa alegría esfumándose al instante.

—Las cosas como son, ¿no es así? Y bueno, sin saber exactamente todo lo que Shorter dijo, lo que sea que haya dicho, pues sí, es verdad. Te vi desde que trabajabas en la cafetería del centro, y lo reconozco, me flechaste al instante. Y técnicamente fui tu acosador en potencia hasta que te vi con tu querido novio. Y luego, cuando te volví a encontrar en ese antro, joder, pensé que era el tipo con más suerte en el mundo. Pero tú estabas ebrio y las cosas no salieron como quería. Y cuando despertaste esa mañana sin recordar ni una sola palabra de lo que te dije me volví a sentir miserable. ¡Pero, oh, sorpresa! Volvimos a cruzar caminos. Y creí que esta vez realmente podría salir bien. Pero no. Es la misma mierda, Eiji.

Eiji no supo qué contestar. A pesar de que no había sido especifico, Ash le había revelado tanto en tan simples palabras que era imposible quedarse así, tal cual, sin decir nada. Aunque por un lado continuaba sintiéndose miserable, por el otro sabía que tenía que actuar. Ash ya le había dado una oportunidad, una muy ínfima pero oportunidad al fin y al cabo. Ahora solo necesitaba aprovecharla, no quería arrepentirse de no haberlo logrado.

Sin tener claro si debía hacerlo o no, se sentó en la banca a un lado de Ash, importándole un reverendo comino el espacio personal de este. Con su rodilla rozando la del contrario, aún cauteloso, tomó la palabra.

—No es igual, en serio que no lo es.

—Eiji, por favor, tan solo tuve suerte esa vez que nos vimos, según tú, la primera vez. O tú tuviste suerte. Mira que no opuse resistencia cuando comenzaste a seducirme...

—Espera... ¿yo qué? —esa declaración lo dejó alarmado. ¿No se suponía que era al revés?

—Eres un estúpido por no recordar nada.

Él tenía claro que lo era, no necesitaba que Ash, Yut o alguien más se lo recordara. Y ahora, a sabiendas de esa nueva información, quedaba reiterado con creces.

Más no era momento de autocompasión. Estaba ahí por algo y todavía no decía todo lo que tenía pensado.

—Jamás volveré a beber. —Contrariamente, eso no tenía pensado decirlo. Sí que era idiota por no saber ordenar sus ideas.

—¿Eso era todo? ¿En serio?

—Yo... no recuerdo todo. Solo son retazos. Y aunque no recuerdo esa parte en que dices que yo inicié todo, sí recuerdo que te conocí, Aslan.

Ash quedó un tanto sorprendido al escuchar su nombre, el real, siendo pronunciado por Eiji. Más tampoco se dejó embargar por esa sensación. Tal vez lo había escuchado de Griffin o el mismo Shorter se lo había revelado. Eso no era prueba de nada.

—¿Ahora sí recuerdas cómo me llamo?

—Te confieso que no lo recordé por mí mismo. Todo me vino a la mente cuando Shorter me dijo tu nombre. Y encajando lo poco que recuerdo con lo que me dices, todo calza perfecto. Por eso sé que soy un estúpido.

«Tú eres Eiji, ¿no es así?». Con esa frase Ash se acercó a donde él. Tan guapo, tan perfecto, que Eiji simplemente no pudo resistirse.

«Mi nombre es Aslan». Dentro de su estado, Eiji lo consideró un bonito nombre. Y con ello le dio la suficiente confianza para dejarlo acercarse.

«Hablar contigo es un sueño hecho realidad». Esa declaración no la entendió, dio por hecho que quizá su apuesto acompañante tampoco estaba en sus cinco sentidos. Pero le pareció tan romántico que lo animó a continuar.

«Tú no quieres hacer esto». No entendió a qué vino eso en primer lugar, tampoco le pareció extraño que aquel Adonis pareciera conocerlo a fondo como para presentir que se arrepentiría. No importó. Él quería estar con ese chico rubio y él estaría con ese chico rubio.

«Me encantas desde el primer momento en que te vi, Eiji…». Y con esa frase quedó derretido. Terminó por entregarse, por convencerse de seguir el instinto.

—Sé que no debí convencerte de tener sexo, ni esa vez ni la que estuvimos en mi cuarto. Y aunque la primera vez estaba borracho y quizá ese estado me justifique un poco, en la segunda estaba totalmente consciente —se giró a ver a Ash sin importarle que este mirara hacia el frente, al parecer ignorándolo. Más por la seriedad en su rostro, aunque no lo confrontara de frente, sabía que tenía toda su atención —. Es solo que en verdad me gustas, me gustas como no tienes una idea. Por eso no pude resistirme, realmente quería estar contigo. Es solo que, aunque tenga dos años más que tú, soy un idiota en muchos sentidos.

» En realidad no tardé mucho en sentir algo por ti. Durante mi cumpleaños, créeme, ya me gustabas. No creas que dejo que cualquiera me bese solo porque sí. Y luego de eso, durante todas nuestras citas, me sentía como si fuera la primera vez que salía con alguien. Me ponía nervioso, me esmeraba en mi arreglo, vivía al pendiente de mi teléfono. Y no era consciente de ello, de hecho fue Yut-Lung quien me lo señaló. Ya estaba tan enamorado que iba a pedirte que fuéramos una pareja con todas sus letras en año nuevo.

» Pero como siempre, algo me suele salir mal. Te juro que nunca fue mi intención que pasara así. Yo solo no quería hacerte pasar un mal rato ni que te enojaras, no quería arruinarlo diciéndote lo de Hua-Lung. Pero al final haciendo eso lo arruiné más. Pero quiero que sepas que tan solo me reuní con él para dejarle las cosas en claro. No quería que ya habiendo iniciado algo contigo, él siguiera insistiendo. Pero ahora, pensándolo mejor, debí rechazarle esa invitación y decirle todo en la cena de Navidad. Aún así, si es que te hace sentir un poco mejor, él fue la primera persona a la que a la que le confesé lo que había entre nosotros. Y fue tan fácil reconocerlo delante de él que me doy cuenta de los errores que cometí. Nunca debí tener miedo a darle una etiqueta a lo nuestro, de decírselo a todos. Y aunque sé que es difícil que me entiendas y que me perdones, espero que realmente lo hagas. Quiero estar contigo y hacer las cosas bien de una vez por todas, porque estoy muy enamorado de ti… Y también porque soy estúpido.

Ash no dijo nada más. Tan solo se levantó de su asiento y sin darle tiempo a Eiji de reaccionar, lo jaló de un brazo para ponerlo de pie. Lo hizo con tanta fuerza que lo lastimó un poco, y creyendo lo peor, Eiji cerró los ojos esperando un golpe.

Sin embargo lo que recibió fue un abrazo fuerte y un beso que lo dejó sin aliento. Tardó en reaccionar y en abrazar a Ash también. Pero al hacerlo, al fundirse con él en ese beso, no importó nada más que ellos. El mundo pareció detenerse, tan solo sintiendo el calor que emanaba del cuerpo del otro y la suavidad con la que sus labios acariciaban la boca del contrario. Simplemente perfecto.

Al separarse, aún abrazados, unieron sus frentes. Ash le miró ahora con una ternura infinita que contrastaba con lo fuerte de su agarre. Eiji no pudo hacer más que imitar la fuerza con la que lo sostenía, mirándolo también como si del tesoro más valioso se tratase.

—Por eso no quería hablar contigo —reconoció Ash, mientras acariciaba la mejilla de Eiji —. Sabía que iba a caer. Soy tan malditamente débil ante ti.

—Y yo lo soy contigo. —dijo para luego rozar sus narices —. Si me hubieras rechazado no sé qué sería de mí.

Otro beso volvió a hacerse presente. ¿Quién podría pensar que hacía menos de dos minutos se encontraban peleados y Ash ni siquiera le dirigía la palabra? Ahora Eiji tan solo deseaba que ambos permanecieran así por siempre.

—Anda, onii-chan, dime otra vez que estás enamorado de mí —susurró Ash cerca de su oído. Eiji ignoró la corriente eléctrica que le recorrió la columna para darle un leve golpe.

—¡Estas arruinando el momento! Además también tengo algo que reclamarte. ¿Por qué no te presentaste como Aslan desde el comienzo?

—Ash es mi nombre artístico. Y Aslan no me gusta —reveló.

—¿Por qué? Es bonito.

—Las crónicas de Narnia lo arruinaron. Ya sabes, el león se llama así. —Al escuchar a Eiji reír, hizo una mueca —. ¿Lo ves? Tú igual lo encuentras gracioso.

Eiji decidió quitarle ese ceño fruncido con otro beso. Teniendo que alzarse de puntas, acunó el rostro de Ash entre sus manos para poder besarlo de manera más profunda. El otro no opuso resistencia y así se fundieron en otro largo beso. Como siempre debió ser. Tenían que recuperar demasiado tiempo perdido.

Y aunque hubiese sido grandioso permanecer así para toda la eternidad, tuvieron que separarse. Eiji se alejó un poco y sacó su celular del bolsillo para comenzar a escribir rápidamente. Ash le miró, interrogativo.

—¿Qué pasa? —No pudo evitar cuestionar. Su acompañante le regaló una amplia sonrisa.

—Solo aviso a Yut que todo salió bien y ya no tiene que consolarme. Y puede levantarle el castigo a Shorter —sonrió aún más ante la llegada de otro mensaje —. Y ya que no me rechazaste, es momento de hacer las cosas bien entre nosotros. Ya no hay razón para ocultarlo. Sabes, ya se lo conté a Ibe-san, Jessica debe saberlo ya también. Yut y Shorter están al tanto desde el principio. Pero hay un par de personas que necesito que conozcas para darle a lo nuestro la certera etiqueta de «noviazgo».

Permaneció en silencio, tratando que Ash lo dirigiera. Era tan listo que de seguro ya sabía a lo que quería llegar. Sonrió de manera tímida para continuar.

—No sé si te asuste ese grado de formalidad pero es domingo y mi mamá cocina muy bien y mi hermana, aunque sea un poco odiosa, es agradable. Así que... ¿te gustaría ir a comer a mi casa?

Ash lo entendió al instante. 

Emocionado, asintió.

.

.

.

Ash ya había estado en esa casa. Todo estaba tal cual la última vez; los adornos, las cortinas, los manteles y las flores frescas. No obstante, en lugar de subir directo a la habitación más masculina de toda la residencia, ahora se encontraba en la sala de estar con Yume Okumura a su lado y un avergonzado Eiji del otro.

—Yo ya sabía que mi hermano traía novio. ¡Es tan obvio! ¿Aunque estaban peleados, no? Últimamente Eiji traía una cara que parecía que iba por la calle de la amargura. Pero al menos ya se reconciliaron, ¿verdad? Dime que sí. Así tendrá mejor humor.

—Yume... —reprendió Eiji mas la aludida lo ignoró.

—Es bueno que se reconciliara contigo. Eres el ligue más guapo que le he conocido. ¡Pero no te pongas celoso! Mi hermano es muy selectivo y no es como si saliera con muchas personas.

—Yume...

—Déjala que siga, Eiji. La conversación se pone interesante —pidió Ash. De inmediato Eiji reconoció su jocoso tono.

—Sí, hermano. ¡Ash me está cayendo muy bien!

Eiji no supo si interpretar eso como buena o mala señal, así que permaneció en silencio, viendo cómo su hermana y su novio se sumían en una amena charla sobre él y sin incluirlo. Aunque al final decidió dejar que todo fluyera. Sonrió de forma suave mientras los observaba, era una suerte que Ash pareciera encajar desde la primera en su ambiente familiar.

—La comida estará en un minuto. —La voz de su madre hizo que posara su vista en ella. Se encontraba bajo el umbral de la puerta que llevaba hacia la cocina, con un delantal y espátula en mano —. Me habría gustado prepararte algo más elaborado, Ash. Espero que te guste lo que hay.

Su madre también lo había amado. Cuando llegó con Ash tomado de la mano, en lugar de molestarse por la visita inesperada, su madre lo recibió con los brazos abiertos. De inmediato lo llevó a la sala y le ofreció botanas y bebidas. Le cuestionaron el por qué de su visita y su relación con el primogénito de la casa, siendo el mismo Eiji quien dio respuesta a ambas preguntas.

Creyó vislumbrar un leve sonrojo en las mejillas de Ash cuando le mencionó a su madre y a su hermana que se trataba de su novio. Se jactó de ello en silencio y tomó la mano del contrario para darle seguridad; podría parecer una persona confiada pero Eiji sabía que Ash siempre necesitaría apoyarse de él.

—No se preocupe, señora Okumura. Todo huele muy bien.

La señora sonrió. Miró a donde su hija y le hizo una seña.

—Anda, Yume, necesito tu ayuda para poner la mesa.

—Pero mamá —se quejó, típico berrinche de adolescente —, quiero seguir charlando con Ash.

—Vamos— reiteró.

Le lanzó una última mirada a Eiji antes de llevarse a su otra hija. Eiji le agradeció en silencio, ya le agradecería como era debido por aquel pequeño momento a solas que le dejaba con su novio.

—¿Y qué tal? —preguntó a Ash, un tanto inseguro —. Mi hermana es un poco pesada pero es por la edad. Y ya viste que mi mamá es muy intuitiva. No sé que impresión hayas tenido pero estoy seguro que pueden llegar a agradarte, ¡tú les caíste muy bien, de hecho!

—¿De qué hablas? Tu familia es genial —aseveró, relajado —. Tu hermana es muy linda, no sé porque te expresas tan mal de ella.

—Cosas de hermanos y hermanas. Así es nuestra relación —se justificó. Ash soltó una risa.

—No todos son así. Yo con Griffin me llevo diferente.

—Pero Griffin es mayor y maduro, él también me agrado, sabes. En cambio, Yume es una chica en plena adolescencia, tú sabes, lo típico: insoportable y obsesionada con los actores de moda.

—Pues a mí me pareció linda, ustedes se parecen —rio ante el puchero de Eiji. Para tratar de desviar el tema, continuó —. Y respecto a tu madre, es muy atenta y amable. Me recuerda a ti. Creo ya sé a quién saliste.

—Ibe-san dice lo mismo.

Eiji acortó la distancia que la presencia de Yume había impuesto entre ellos y se acercó para tomar su mano. Cuando Ash giró su rostro para encararlo, aprovechó para poder robarle un beso; un roce de labios suave y tierno. Al terminar, Ash tomó su rostro.

—Gracias por esto. 

—No tienes nada qué agradecer, ¡al contrario! Yo quiero que esto realmente funcione. —También acarició su rostro, delineando sus mejillas con los pulgares —. No puedes imaginar cuánto te quiero, Ash.

—No quiero imaginarlo. Quiero que me lo demuestres —pidió.

—¿Y qué no lo estoy haciendo ya? Y, créeme, lo seguiré haciendo. Estoy tratando de dejar de ser un estúpido por ti.

La señora Okumura anunció en voz alta que la comida estaba servida.

Eiji le robó un último beso a Ash antes de guiarlo al comedor.

.

.

.

* * *

 

**_Actualmente…_ **

_Eiji Okumura, estudiante de primer año de Fotografía, es novio de Aslan (Ash) Callenreese. Su relación prosperó a tal punto que continuó aun con ambos en la universidad, los dos yendo a la misma. Las Okumura aman a Ash al igual que Griffin a Eiji. Yut-Lung aprendió a tolerar a su rival mientras Shorter ha adoptado a Eiji como otro hermano de distinta madre. La relación de Shorter y Yut-Lung igual continúa viento en popa, incluso teniendo la aprobación de los Lee. Ibe, quien está próximo a casarse, siempre supo que todo terminaría así, al igual que Jessica quien, a pesar de llevarla supuestamente mal con su marido, espera su segundo hijo._

_Y hoy por hoy, a pesar del tiempo y las ocupaciones, Ash y Eiji continúan juntos, con planes de mudarse a un mismo departamento y salir de vacaciones a la playa festejando su aniversario._

_Simplemente son el uno para el otro._

_Almas gemelas._

**FIN.**

* * *

 

.

.

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola!
> 
> Estoy con la alergia a mil y no quiero que el medicamento me haga desvariar… tanto.
> 
> Primero que nada, en verdad lamento la demora. He estado muy metida en mi trabajo y en otros asuntos de mi vida que tuve que relegar la historia a segundo plano. Mas no podía dejarla tal cual así que entre tanto y tanto le dedicaba al menos unos minutos para poder darle un final. Espero que les gustara. 
> 
> Muchas gracias por haberme acompañado. Esta historia comenzó como nada y me ha llenado de satisfacciones; he conocido gente hermosa y he leído historias que merecen la pena así que también tengo mucho que agradecer a Banana Fish y a su precioso fandom. No quiero ni voy a dejarlo en un buen tiempo, de hecho ya les había mencionado que planeo subir otra historia, ¿no es así?
> 
> Son todos unos lectores maravillosos. ¡Gracias, gracias, gracias!

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer!
> 
> Espero les gustara.


End file.
